Uzumaki Riku?
by XKat-ChanX
Summary: Itachi dies and in return Sasuke gets a slave. But why does this slave look like a blonde idiot we all know and love? With that in mind Sasuke returns to Konoha, but will he be able to put his life back in order, or will someone get in the way? SasuOC!
1. She's A What?

_**Disclaimer: I do now own Naruto!**_

_**Pairings: NaruSaku! HinKiba! SasuOC!**_

_**Warnings: Some OOC! OC! Some spoilers, but not much! **_

_**There is no Yaoi! Or Yuri! Alright, so I'm sorry if you thought there was. The closest to SasuNaru in this is friendship, it's a pretty deep friendship, but that's it.**_

_**Also this isn't going to be a very long story! It was just in my head, and well I had to write it down, because it wouldn't go the away. It's rated T for language!**_

_**I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

A pain shot through his chest, and his eyes slowly moved down. _Huh, a sword. _He thought as he saw the end of a sword embedded into the middle of his chest. _So he saw through my genjutsu did he?_ He thought again as a small smirk fell on his lips, with a tingle of blood in his mouth. The man on the chair had a black cloak with red clouds on it, symbolizing the Akatsuki organization. He had black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail, his eyes red, with three dots in them.

"I said this is the END! You murderous fucking traitorous bastard!" He heard his brother sneer from behind him. His eyes glanced back and wondered when he had gotten behind the chair he was sitting in. And then how his little brother was able to smash his sword through the stone chair in the first place. His brother had grown, wearing a black cloak that covered his attire up, but the man could see more black underneath. His hair was still spiked in the back and he had a white bandage around his head. His black bangs falling in front of his face. His eyes too were red with three dots in them, also known as the Sharingan.

"But before I kill you, I have one last question." His brother said.

"SIR!" He heard the girl from the shadows yell. His red Sharingan eyes quickly snapped to her, wide bright blue ones. She had come out of her hiding spot and now stood in the doorway of the stone room.

"Stay back Riku, don't interfere with this." He chocked out, Riku looked ready to argue with him but nodded anyways and leaned against the wall, watching what took place. He could feel his brother's eyes shift back to him from behind the rock chair.

"Who's she?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Is that you're last question?" The older one asked he could feel his life slipping away. The blade moved, and his eyes widened slightly as a new pain shot through his chest, covering the older.

"No." He replied with a small smirk. The older one smiled slightly.

"Then you'll find out." He said.

"Itachi, why did you leave me alive?" The younger one asked. Itachi leaned his head against the cold stone of his chair as he thought. He closed his eyes as his mind started to enter the black void, and he smiled.

"So you could kill me, Sasuke." Itachi said. Sasuke smirked.

"Then I've done my job." The younger one said and pulled the katana out of Itachi's chest. Itachi's eyes widened as blood began to flow more freely. Sasuke stood and walked around the chair. His eyes moving to Riku, she didn't look tough if he had to fight her to get out. But she looked very familiar, or she looks like someone. Her dark red hair was cut short; it barely hung above her shoulders. She was short, and looked around his age.

His bright blue eyes were locked onto his older brother, and Sasuke wondered what their relationship was. He could faintly see a small smile forming, but he could see fear in her eyes as well. It was as if those eyes could look into his soul, like someone he knew. She was dressed in a black pair of Khaki's with a sleeveless orange shirt, a long sleeve fish net shirt underneath. The orange shirt had words like, strength, love, courage, and truth all over it.

But nothing on her was Akatsuki. She held no cloak with her, or anything that would show she worked for Akatsuki. So that meant she wasn't in it, or maybe she just didn't want to wear the outfit. Her eyes looked to his for a brief second and he felt his heart set with the emotions that crossed her face, they then looked quickly back to Itachi who had moved. _Wait moved! _Sasuke's head shot to his brother, who was having a problem moving his hand, he wasn't looking at him but the girl. With his right hand he beckoned her over.

Her eyes were wide with slight fear, but everything else was gone as her body moved quickly a crossed the floor. Her eyes only set on Itachi and no one else. She lowered herself in front of him, like a daughter on her father's death bed. Her eyes were sad, and Sasuke grew angry that someone 'felt' for a murder like him. Itachi told her to lean in so he could talk to her, she did as she was told, no questions asked. Sasuke stood frozen a few feet away, but was unable to hear Itachi talking, what ever it was got a reaction out of the girl.

"WHAT!" She jumped up, her eyes wide with horror. For a second her eyes flicked to Sasuke before going back to Itachi. "You're kidding right, Sir?" She asked, no pleaded to the man before her. Itachi just shook his head, she looked almost defeated, but he beckoned her to lean in again and whispered some else into her ear. She nodded, her fists tightened together so hard they were paling.

She stood and walked back to the door where she leaned against the wall. Her eyes closed, but Sasuke saw tears and that made him angry again. Her fists where still tightened together, but she made no sound, made no effort to talk. Itachi looked to Sasuke before closing his eyes.

"Thank you Sasuke." Itachi said, and the boy's head snapped to his brother's closed eyes. The short breaths slowly left, and his body stilled, and Sasuke knew, his brother had finally died. He bowed his head, and felt tears coming to his eyes, why, he didn't know. This was the man who had killed his clan, who had left him alone all those years, who had ruined his life. The girl moved forward and Sasuke looked at her, she was flushed and clearly angry about something.

"We should leave. Someone is coming, _Master_." Riku addressed him for the first time since he had seen her there. But what she said made his eyes go wide.

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked, Riku sighed slightly.

"Master, you are my Master now." Riku spoke, barely above a whisper, but Sasuke heard her just fine. His eyes widened even more if that was possible, he looked to Itachi who had a smile on his face, but he was dead. So Sasuke couldn't question him, but the younger boy wondered just what was going through the man's mind when he finally died. But that wonder was short lived when she talked next. Her stance change, as she looked towards the door.

"Master, we really should get out of here." Riku spoke again, that name he was sure he was going to hate. He nodded slightly, but walked over to his brother, he took off the forehead protector that he wore, and the Uchiha symbol necklace. He slipped both item's away before walking towards a waiting Riku. He briefly thought about just killing her to get ride of the problem, but she didn't do anything to her, and if he was right, she wasn't with Itachi by choice.

"Try and keep up." Sasuke said and took off, and to his surprise she was right beside him, and not looking like she was having a problem with it. They quickly made it out of the building where a fight was being held. It was between Kisame, Itachi's Akatsuki partner, and one of his comrades Suigetsu. They were slashing at each other with their swords, and Sasuke wasn't surprised. Suigetsu had a fascination with swords, and Kisame's was a good ticket to getting one festinating sword. The other two stood back, and watched the fight take place. Sasuke wondered where he'd go from here, would he go back with his comrades to sound, or go back to Konoha?

But would his friends take him back? After he had left, and almost killed one of them, his best friend. _Naruto _Sasuke thought, and then it hit him. Sasuke looked back to Riku who was staring at him, almost waiting for orders. She looked so much like Naruto, the eyes, the face structure. The only thing different was the dark red hair, but the face was exact, well minus the three whisker marks too. But if she had them, she could pass as a red headed Naruto. _Could they be related? _Sasuke wondered.

"Master? Are you okay?" Riku asked with her head titled to the side in confusion. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he nodded and chuckled. _Defiantly related. _The Uchiha thought. _But then, does Naruto know? _Was the next thought in his mind. It wasn't long before the fighting stopped and everyone looked to Sasuke who had made a noise now and gained attention. Sasuke looked between them, his three comrades didn't look surprised, but Kisame sure did, he looked to Sasuke, then to Riku with wide eyes. It wasn't soon after that Kisame vanished and Suigetsu looked pissed.

"Sasuke, who's the girl?" Karin immediately asked. Sasuke looked to Karin with a raised eyebrow, then it clicked and he looked to Riku who was still staring at him, waiting. She made no indication that Karin had talked about her at all, or the fact that Kisame had shot her a questioning look. It made him smirk slightly.

"This is Riku, Riku Karin." Sasuke said, looking from Riku to Karin. It was then that Riku's eyes shifted to Karin and swept over her, analyzing everything about the black haired girl. She had short black hair, with black rimmed glasses. Her outfit was a black cloak like all of them were wearing including Sasuke, and a pair of really short shorts, with a pair of black thin high socks and black sandals. She had on a yellowish jacket that was buttoned just over her breasts, the ends of the jacket showing off her stomach. In Riku's opinion she wasn't very pretty, she seemed like an over the top flirt, and already Riku could tell she had the hots for her Master.

"Juugo." Sasuke said, his eyes going to the next one. Riku's eyes left Karin and moved to the next person Sasuke had pointed out to her. He stood taller than everyone, with dust blonde hair that was on the wild side. His eyes were a gray and blank almost, but Riku could tell inside he was a softy, to some level anyway. He was huge to say; well built, and he had on a cloak and only a pair of black pants.

"And last Suigetsu." Sasuke said, again Riku's eyes left Juugo and moved to the next. She looked into his gray eyes first and could tell he wasn't one to mess with. He was smirking at her, and checking her out as she looked him over. He wasn't as built as the last guy, but she could tell he was strong. He had short dull purplish hair, which was flat on his head, and came down, in the middle of his eyes. He had on a black muscle shirt with tan pants, and of course the black cloak. Tied to his back, which he had just replaced, was a large sword, that Riku wondered how fast he could move it. It was larger than he was! Riku's eyes then moved over all them of them once again.

"It's nice to meet you." Riku said slightly above a whisper. She then looked back to Sasuke, who was looking at her. Their eyes met for a second before Sasuke looked back to his comrades.

"Okay, first question is, did you kill Itachi? And second, why is she with you?" Karin asked, sneered at Riku, who paid little attention to her. Riku's blue eyes barely even flicked to her. Sasuke snorted slightly at her and started to walk back towards the forest, Riku quickly followed her master.

"Yes I killed him. And Riku… she's just with me, I don't want to get into it. I don't fully understand it either. Thank you guys for traveling with me up till now, but I have no more need for you. Like I said, I only formed this team to make sure I get done what I needed. It's done." Sasuke said coldly at the end. Riku looked back to a saddened Juugo, and a glaring Karin, and Suigetsu. But it was short lived because she looked back to Sasuke who had stopped, which caused her to stop.

"Juugo, you should get some medical help in one of the ninja village. I'm sure someone can help you. Karin, well I'm not too sure. Suigetsu, take my place in Sound. I'm not going back." Sasuke said. Suigetsu gapped slightly at him before grinning and taking off. Karin was wide eyed at Sasuke.

"What you're putting Suigetsu in charge of Sound!" She yelled at him. Sasuke turned and Riku side stepped so he could look at Karin. Sasuke smirked.

"If you don't like it Karin, go after him and take Sound over you're self." Sasuke said. Karin gapped, before blushing slightly and taking off after Suigetsu. Juugo was still looking at Sasuke, before nodding and walking in the opposite direction. Sasuke looked to Riku, who was staring at him.

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked and Riku nodded hesitantly. Sasuke smirked and started off, Riku again beside him, jumping from tree to tree.

"First we find the dobe." Sasuke said. Riku glanced in his direction before pushing off a tree and landing on the next branch.

"Dobe?" Riku asked.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. Riku nodded, still not understanding who she was talking about. Sir had never mentioned a Naruto, nor had any others before him. So she had no clue who he was, and why they were looking for him. She also found that Sasuke took her being his slave, pretty well. Riku sighed under her breath, as she kicked off again, jumping beside her knew master.

It had been an hour and Sasuke was growing irritated. He was sure that Naruto was following them, but the blonde and his team was no where to be found. Sasuke sighed, it was getting dark, and they needed to rest. He needed to rest; he had used a lot of energy over the past few days. Riku looked like she could go on for another few hours, but she hadn't really done anything other than run.

"Let's stop for the night. It's getting dark." Sasuke spoke and jumped into a small clearing. There was dead tree that was propped up so that they could sleep under, and a patch of grass seemed comfortable enough. Riku nodded and landed beside him, she looked around them for a second, before looking to Sasuke who had sat down already. He propped himself up against the tree that the dead tree was being held up by.

"Do you wish for me to start a fire? Or catch food first?" Riku asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her; Riku sighed and sat down in front of him.

"Sir always had me make the fires and catch food. I guess I'm just use to it by now. What do you want me to do Master?" Riku asked again, her eyes never leaving Sasuke. Sasuke frowned at the 'master' he really didn't like it.

"Listen, I'm not sure what my bastard of a brother said to you but I'm not you're Master." Sasuke said with a sigh. Riku frowned at him.

"But you are, sir said 'I know bind you to my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke. He may do with you as he wishes.'" Riku said, almost mocking Itachi's voice perfectly. Sasuke cringed slightly and narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"What exactly are you?" Sasuke asked Riku chuckled slightly which earned her a glare. Riku flinched at the glare and stopped chuckling, her emotions on her face vanished.

"I'm a slave, Master." Riku said. Sasuke looked to Riku and wondered slightly why she flinched, but then again if she was a slave, she must have been beaten a few times at least. _Wait did she say slave?_ Sasuke asked inside his mind.

"Slave?" Sasuke asked. Riku nodded.

"What did you think I was?" Riku asked, titling her head slightly as she waited for an answer she wasn't sure was going to come or not. Sasuke looked at her for a second.

"I'm not sure, but I wasn't expecting it to be a slave. I thought he had hired you or something, hell anything, other than a slave. I didn't think slaves were around anymore." Sasuke said, Riku nodded sadly.

"Slavery is illegal, but it doesn't stop people from doing it. Black market, underground, there are number of names for it. But they sell things from stolen goods to slaves." Riku said.

"And my brother bought you?" Sasuke asked. Riku bite her lip for a second.

"Yes and no." Riku said; Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"You see, my old master, before Sir, was an old rich guy. I think the guy was in his fifties, or something like that, I'm not too sure. It was two years ago, but I remember Sir and fish boy came by one night, it was raining. He offered them a place to stay; I waited on them all night. The next day, my Master was dead, and his will had given me to Sir." Riku explained.

"So my brother killed you're master, but before that he forced the man to give you over to him. But for what reason?" Sasuke asked. Riku looked to Sasuke with fascination.

"You think Sir killed him?" Riku asked. Sasuke looked to Riku like she was crazy.

"You don't?" He asked, Riku shrugged.

"I never thought about it. I was happy to be with sir." Riku said simply, Sasuke stood outraged.

"How could you be happy with a murder?!" Sasuke yelled at her. Riku moved back and closed her eyes waiting for impact, which never came. She peeked up at a still angry but confused boy who stood in front of her. Riku then looked up at him fully before answering in a soft voice.

"I was never cooped up in a small room, or in a large house. Sir never… he never _touched _me in the ways the others before him have. And he's only ever punished me once in the two years I was with him. He's one of the best Masters I had ever had." Riku said, Sasuke's eyes widened and he fell to the ground. He looked to Riku with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He admitted, Riku's eyes widened and he looked at her with confusion.

"You don't have to be sorry Master. It's not you're fault, it's mine. I never should have made you angry. I'm not sure what happened to make you hate Sir, he never talked about you to me. I'm not saying I trusted Sir, but I can't say I hated him either. He had let me have more freedom then anyone. I got to travel, and he taught me how to take care of myself, that's all." Riku said. Sasuke nodded slightly and he rested his head on the back of the tree. Riku stood.

"Why don't I get some food for you Master? I'm good at hunting, and cooking." Riku said. Sasuke sighed before nodding again. Riku nodded and ran off in the direction they were going. Sasuke wondered why she didn't just leave Itachi, run away. Why would she want to stay a slave? But Itachi had punished her once; maybe she had tried it once? Running away and he hurt her. Sasuke's fists tightened, and this time he let the tears fall. Why would Itachi want a slave? Then the other question was why did Itachi give her to him as his dieing wish? _Itachi…_

_Itachi is dead; I have avenged the clan's death. But what are my goals now? Will Konoha take me back; will my old friends take me back? Or should I have taken over Sound instead? Will the Hokage put me in jail for what I did? Betraying the village for an enemy? Now it seems so stupid, going to Orochimaru, leaving everything behind. I know I did what he had to do, but was it the right thing to do? And what is this empty feeling in my chest? The pain can be found there? And why am I sobbing now? _

_There is no reason for me to cry? I have fulfilled one of my major goals! I have killed my brother! My only living relative I had left, I had finished off the Uchiha clan. I am now the soul survivor of the Uchiha clan. Is that the reason to my crying? Was it because I fell so very alone now the reason for the tears in my eyes? Why do I feel like I'm seven again? I'm stronger than this! I did something good! I avenged my clan!_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, and his hand came up and grabbed the tan one that had wiped his tears away. He was now staring into wide sky blue eyes, red hair falling forward slightly, because she was bent over.

"Riku." Sasuke stated and let her go. Riku stepped away and looked slightly sad.

"Why are you crying?" Riku asked and she crouched in front of him. Sasuke closed his eyes and reopened them before wiping away the last of his tears.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied truthfully. Riku's look got sadder, but her eyes seemed to understand him, understand everything about him, and it scared him.

"Okay, well I found some people." Riku said. Sasuke then took time to look around and didn't see any food so it seemed that Riku came straight back to tell him. Sasuke nodded and stood.

"What'd they look like?" Sasuke asked as the red head stood.

"Umm… they all had that head band thing you took off sir. And there was a huge white dog with them. I think the dog noticed me." Riku said. Sasuke smiled at her and patter her on the head.

"That's fine, let's go. Show me that way." Sasuke said. Riku grinned up at him, and once again reminded the Uchiha of Naruto. They then took off through the trees again; it wasn't very long before they each saw a faint glow of a fire up ahead. But it was long enough for Sasuke to wonder just how long he had been sitting there crying. Riku beside him stopped short, and Sasuke quickly did, a smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking for bastard." A voice said. A voice that Sasuke was familiar very with. Riku looked to Sasuke, a blonde boy stood behind him, a Kunai at her Master's neck. The boy was just slightly taller than Sasuke, a few inches maybe. He had on a pair of orange Khaki's on, with a weapons pouch on both his hip and leg. He wore a jacket, the bottom half of the jacket was orange, and the top was black, on his shoulder were swirl patches in white. He had short blonde hair that spiked up places you'd think gravity would pull down. He had a black head band on that tied in the back.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, the smirk not leaving. But deep down, he knew it wouldn't go back to normal. It would never be the same since he left, but maybe he could get the dobe to at least forgive him a little. His onyx eyes shifted to Riku who had Sai behind her, his katana at her neck. Sasuke knew Sai would kill her without hesitation. Sasuke looked back to Naruto who was glaring at him, but he saw a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Let her go, I'm coming back. I killed Itachi." Sasuke stated. Riku looked to Sasuke, then to Sai who looked slightly wide eyed. The man who had her looked slightly like Sir and her new master himself. This Sai had short cropped hair, and emotionless dark eyes. But they weren't onyx like her Master's, no they were a dark brown. He had a cropped black jacket, showing off his abs. He had on a pair of black pants that held some scrolls, and paintbrushes.

"What makes you think we want you back?" Naruto asked, but everything in the blonde's voice told Sasuke other wise. Sasuke closed his eyes and he looked up, feeling the Kunai on his skin slid some.

"Then kill me, because I have no where else to go." Sasuke said. Riku snapped her head to Sasuke; she couldn't believe he had said that. She growled slightly, but Sai pushed the katana to her neck some more.

"You don't think I'll do it Sasuke? You tried to kill me, twice, and once you almost succeeded in doing so." Naruto said. Riku was confused by now, but one thing was for she couldn't let her Master die. She shifted her weight some, feeling Sai tense behind her. Naruto was watching Sasuke's face clearly, and he saw the guilt, he saw the pain in it. Sasuke bent his head down, and looked forward; he could see the other's looking at him from the line of the clearing they were at, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, and Yamato.

He felt Naruto tense and Sasuke looked back and his eyes widened. Riku had Sai's katana to Naruto's neck. The blonde was wide eyed as well; he was looking right into Sasuke's eyes. Riku pressed the katana on Naruto's tan skin when the blonde went to move, neither had looked at each other yet.

"Drop the weapon." Riku said in Naruto's ear. Her voice was cold, and Sasuke wondered how she could make her voice so emotionless. But then again, she was a slave, and he had no clue what she'd been through.

"Riku, stop." Sasuke said. Riku looked to Sasuke with wide eyes, but didn't release the weapon. Sasuke frowned, she bit her lip some.

"I can't." Sasuke's eyes widened, had Itachi ordered her to kill Naruto? She'd do it too. "He's going to kill you. Sir told me to protect you with my life. Even if that means to disobey you Master." Riku said. Naruto's eyes were still wide, but if they could get any bigger Sasuke was sure they would have.

"Riku step away from him. Naruto isn't going to kill me, I promise." Sasuke said. The question on why Itachi had told her to protect him was put away in the back of him mind at the moment. Riku looked hesitant but she moved away, the katana at her side. Naruto released his weapon from Sasuke's neck as well. The blonde finally turned away and the two locked eyes. The moment they did their eyes got bigger and they each stepped backwards.

"S-Sasuke who is that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"So you see it too?" Sasuke asked the blonde could merely nod at him. Riku kept her mouth shout, but she was just as surprised as the boy in front of her. He looked almost like her, except, hair shorter and different color and he had three marks on each check. Other than that and height they could pass as twins.

"Weird." There came a voice from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke looked back to see Sakura walking up beside them, the other's following behind just meters away, all looking at Riku. Sasuke chuckled slightly, then looked to Sai and was wide eyed. He was just now sitting up, and was rubbing at the back of his neck. _Just what does she know?_ Sasuke wondered then looked to Riku who was still staring at Naruto.

"I-I don't understand." Riku said, her voice cracking. Naruto turned back to her; she looked really surprised, just as he felt. But he wasn't going to say it out loud, ninja must not show emotion. He was taught that, and had finally started to follow it. He looked to Sasuke and wondered if he was really telling the truth about coming back.

"Are you really coming back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked to Naruto with sad eyes.

"If they let me, if you let me." Sasuke said. Naruto looked about ready to cry, and Sakura seemed to tear up too. Sai finally stood on shaky leg.

"What did you do to me?" Sai asked. That seemed to snap Riku out of her mind and she turned to him with a blush.

"Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" She yelled and ran over to him. She slid the katana back into the sheath and steadied him out. She then reach up and started to massage the back of his neck. He was wide eyed but Sasuke could see he was getting some pleasure out of the massage.

"I hit a puncture in the back of your neck, and you black out for a second. But it'll be a little tense for a few; it should feel fine in a few hours." Riku said sheepishly as she pulled away from him.

"But how did you? I had the katana at your neck." Sai said. Riku grinned.

"That wasn't really me. It was a genjutsu, the moment you stood behind me, you were pulled into it." Riku said and turned to Sasuke who knew that she had used. It was one of Itachi's moves.

"So Itachi taught you more than hunting and cooking skills huh?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow. Riku grinned and rubbed the back of her neck, the exact thought through everyone's mind was, that it was so Naruto like.

"Yeah, he had me do other things than hunting and cooking. He taught me a lot over the two years, fish boy didn't like it, but Sir didn't listen to him." Riku explained. Sasuke sighed before nodding.

"Riku here is a slave, and Itachi as his dieing wish… what did you call it Riku?" Sasuke asked looking at her for help.

"He bound me to Uchiha Sasuke, told me that he was my new Master." Riku replied. Everyone became wide eyed, except Sasuke.

"Right, why don't we all go sit by the fire and talk about this, it's getting pretty cold." Yamato pitched. Everyone else nodded, and headed over. Naruto and Sasuke stayed where they were, and because Sasuke stayed Riku did too.

"Riku, do you think I could have a moment with your _master. _I promise not to kill him." Naruto said, looking at Riku with a shy smile. He was still pretty freaked out that she looked similar to him. Riku frowned and looked to Sasuke who nodded so she shrugged and walked towards the fire.

When she got there, she felt very shy. She had no clue what to do, it was a first for her, so she settled next to the first tree she saw. This happened to hold a guy with short brown hair, and two red fang marks on his cheeks. He had all brown on, brown Khaki's with brown sandals, and a brown jacket. The large white dog lay beside him; the dog looked up and sniffed at Riku before laying its head back on the guys lap. Riku sat down a few inches beside him; it was also the farthest away from anyone else.

"So… Riku is it?" The guy said, extending an arm to her. Riku looked at it for a second before nodding and shaking his hand. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru." Kiba said pointing to the white dog now known as Akamaru.

"It's nice to meet you. I think Akamaru noticed me earlier though." Riku said, Kiba grinned at her.

"So that was you huh? Yeah, that's why we put Naruto and Sai out to keep watch. We're pretty tired already, ran into a bit of trouble." Kiba said, Riku looked around. It was true everyone looked pretty tired out.

"I'm sorry, we were looking for someone, and I went for food. When I saw you guys, I went and told Master. I think you guys are the one's he was looking for, but I'm not too sure. He said we were looking for some guy named dobe?" Riku said, Kiba laughed.

"It's okay Riku, and yes we're who you were looking for. Dobe would be Naruto, the blonde who is talking to the Uchiha now." Kiba informed her. Riku looked down to the ground and nodded.

"Naruto…" She tested the name on her tongue. Kiba watched her, she was like a Naruto girl version, but she didn't really act like the blonde ninja. She was pretty shy, but not nearly as shy as Hinata.

"He looked like me." Riku stated more to herself then Kiba, who laughed again.

"Yeah, just die you're hair blonde and you'd be twins." Kiba said, Riku frowned.

"But why does he look like me?" Riku asked, Kiba shrugged.

"Don't know, maybe you're related to him or something." Kiba said. Riku looked at him with confusion.

"Related to him? You mean, like a family?" Riku asked in the confusion. Kiba frowned at her but nodded.

"Yeah, a family, do you not know what that is?" Kiba asked. Riku blushed and looked away, but shook her head anyways. She expected him to laugh at her, but when she heard nothing of the sort she peeked back, he looked sad, really sad. Riku frowned.

"Why are you sad?" Riku asked.

"Because, you don't even know what a family is." Kiba asked. Riku blushed again.

"I never had one. The only thing I remember is serving my Masters." Riku said.

"How many Masters have you had?" Kiba asked. Riku frowned and looked like she was thinking. It took a few minutes, and a few fingers before Riku talked again.

"About twelve from what I remember. But I can't remember anything before I was six, it's blurry, and I just remember one face. I think she may have been my mother, but I'm not sure." Riku said. Kiba looked sad again, and Riku didn't like it, she didn't like people feeling sorry or sad for her.

"Don't be sad! It's because of Sir, that I got out of that slave place! If he hadn't taken me, I'd gone back and been sold again. He even branded me, so that unless he passed me over to anyone like Master, that I'd be free. So if Master dies's I'll be free." Riku said. Kiba looked fascinated.

"How do you get free if he doesn't die?" Kiba asked. Riku frowned slightly before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. I've never been told. Slaves don't get told things like that; we only do as we are told. If not we get punished." Riku said with some sadness.

"That's just horrible. How can someone buy and sale slaves." Said a pinked hair girl, who was now in front of Riku with a bowl of soup. She had short pink hair with a forehead protector on like a head band and light green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a dark pink sleeveless shirt, and the same color elbow pads. A lighter pink colored skirt, with black leggings underneath, with dark pink sandals. Riku took the bowl and thanked her, she disappeared and appeared again with two other bowls, one was handed to Kiba, and then she sat down in front of Riku.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink one known as Sakura said. Riku smiled slightly at her.

"Riku." She replied. Sakura smiled back, and Kiba started in on his food, the other two following his example.

* * *

"How could you keep a slave?" Naruto asked him. The blonde was currently leaning against a tree, Sasuke leaning against another. It was their first real conversation since Sasuke left to Orochimaru, nearly three years ago.

"It's not like I have a choice you know. I didn't go buy her! I didn't even know there was slavery anymore, let alone expect to own one." Sasuke admitted. Naruto scuffed slightly.

"Itachi, he bought her then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Killed her last master, but before he did that, the bastard made him sign her over to him. He then as you heard bound her to me. I couldn't just kill her; I don't go around killing people, no matter how long I was with that snake." Sasuke said.

"Oh, really, cause I thought other wise. I mean you nearly killed me, twice, kill Orochimaru, killed Deidara, killed Itachi, am I missing anyone?" Naruto sneered at him. Sasuke winced at that, and he lost eye contact with the blonde.

"You're right. I don't deserve you're forgiveness. Hell I don't think I forgive myself. I regret doing it, but I can't take it back, I know. I was so hyped up on revenge for Itachi, and I know deep inside it didn't help. I'm still alone." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes softened.

"Orochimaru's seal didn't help any either." Naruto pitched, Sasuke nodded in agreement. He hated the form, the evil feeling he gets every time he's in the form. But he used it to be stronger, to gain the strength he needed to kill Itachi. Sasuke looked to Naruto who looked like he was fighting with something inside.

"What do you think the Hokage will do with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled slightly before shrugging.

"Don't know, you're coming back willingly so probation. You'll probably have to go through lessons on therapy or something like that. I don't think the old hag will put you in prison or anything like that. You did kill Orochimaru and Itachi, well kind of killed Orochimaru." Naruto said, frowning when he remembered something. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What do you mean kind of killed Orochimaru? I pretty sure the snake was dead when I left." Sasuke asked. Naruto looked to Sasuke, thinking he already knew which proved he hadn't.

"Kabuto, he injected Orochimaru inside of him. Hinata said Orochimaru had taken up eighty nine percent of his body already, and that was a few days ago." Naruto said. Sasuke slammed his fist on the tree behind him.

"Damn it Kabuto. He's such an idiot." Sasuke said, and rested his head on the tree. He was too tired to be thinking about Kabuto at the moment. That guy was just plain annoying. Naruto nodded slightly, agreeing with Sasuke in his statement.

"Do you really regret trying to break our bonds?" Naruto asked, it was barely above a whisper but Sasuke had heard it. Sasuke stepped forward towards Naruto, his eyes opened and looking at the blonde.

"Yes, I'm sorry Naruto. For everything, for trying to break those bonds. I didn't mean it, at the time maybe. But I didn't mean it, and I didn't save you're life on a whim, nor would I have taken you're life on a whim. I couldn't kill you; I can't, and will not." Sasuke said, standing straight in front of Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened slightly, and tears came into them. Sasuke took his hand and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke whispered. Naruto chocked back a cry, and buried his face into Sasuke's chest, tears not stopping. Sasuke feeling very uncomfortable wrapped his arms around Naruto and let him cry, his own tears coming.

"It's okay Sasuke." Naruto said it was muffled due to the fact he was still buried in Sasuke's chest, even though he was taller. Sasuke let a tear fall as he tightened his grip on him.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded then pulled away laughing and wiping at his tears. Sasuke's tear's already gone, his pride wouldn't let Naruto see them, but he did chuckle lightly, and give Naruto a smile.

"Come on, we should get back to the camp. Hinata was making food, and Sakura will come back to find us if were not back soon." Naruto said Sasuke stopped Naruto quickly by taking his wrist and pulling him back.

"Wait, I need to talk to you about something." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded slightly and leaned against the tree again. Sasuke didn't.

"I think Riku may be related to you." Sasuke admitted, Naruto looked like he was thinking but then he shook his head.

"That's not possible, I would have known if I had family. Someone would have told me so." Naruto said, Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to have to tell Naruto this.

"Just like they told you that you're father's the fourth?" Sasuke asked, Naruto became wide eyed and he looked to Sasuke.

"What do you mean the fourth is my father? That's not possible." Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed; he wondered how the blonde couldn't know. It was obvious, they looked so much alike.

"Naruto, you two, the fourth and you; look so much a like. And Orochimaru filled me in on it, said that the fourth used his own son to seal Kyuubi in. And then speak of Kyuubi, they never told you about that either. I'm not ratting on Konoha, no I just think that they like to keep things from you." Sasuke said, but then added. "Besides Konoha could not even know about Riku."

Naruto sat there thinking for a while. Sasuke had a point. The advisors kept a lot from him, Kyuubi, and now his own father. How could he have not known that? How could they have kept that from him? Or did they not even know? that could have been it too. But then was Riku really related to him? And how?

"Sakura, we'll have her do some blood tests when we get back." Naruto finally said. Sasuke smiled slightly, he hoped she was related to him. Then the dobe would at least have someone who he could love, and who would probably love him back. Now he just had to free the girl.

"Alright, now let's go." Sasuke said, Naruto nodded and they walked back towards camp.

* * *

_**I know! I have tons of stories out now! Like five now right? Oh well, I had to write this down. It wouldn't leave me the hell alone! It kept running into my head. Don't worry, I really won't update this one till I have updated the other's at least once, and Trouble Going is finished! That is if any of my fans from those are actually reading this. **_

_**It's not a SasuNaru fic like my other's those who don't like the pair, well sorry. This is a NaruSaku, and SasuOc, fic. I know NaruHina, but I'm a fan of KibaHinata, then NaruHina! So I might write a NaruHina one-shot, I just need an idea for that. Well I hope you enjoyed this one! Tell me what you think in the review! Don't forget to review now hehe!**_

_**-Kat**_


	2. Home Sweet Home!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!**_

_**Warnings: Some OOC! OC! Some spoilers, but not much! Manga spoilers near the end of the chapter! Spoilers include Chapters 382-384!**_

_**There is no Yaoi! Or Yuri! Alright, so I'm sorry if you thought there was. The closest to SasuNaru in this is friendship, it's a pretty deep friendship, but that's it.**_

_**It's rated T for language! Oh and Naruto is fifth teen in this story, Sasuke being sixteen. **_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto and Sasuke came back into the clearing and Riku immediately looked up and smiled slightly at her Master. Then her eyes came to Naruto, she still gapped at him. It was unbelievable the resemblance between them. Kiba was right, if she dyed her hair blonde, she could pass off as Naruto easily. Well there was the height difference, but still, it was pretty creepy to say the least. Sasuke came and sat next to Riku, who seemed to relax slightly now that he was in her sight.

If what Riku said was true, then Itachi had pretty much ordered her to be his bodyguard as well as his slave. He didn't like the slave idea, but he was really wondering just what was going through his brother's head. And did Itachi know of the resemblance between her and Naruto? Of course, how could he not. Sasuke got the feeling that Itachi had known this was going to happen all along. It seemed to peeve him even more; Itachi was such an insane person.

"So I think it's time I introduce myself properly. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde known as Naruto said as he sat beside Sakura, and held his hand out. Riku looked at it, put her bowl down, and took the tan hand. The moment they touched it was like everyone disappeared from around them. A small electric current ran through them, and they quickly released their hold.

"That… that was weird." Riku voiced. Naruto nodded weakly as they stared into each other's bright blue eyes. The other's just looked between them, not knowing what had happened. Kiba was the one to voice what everyone was thinking.

"What happened?" Kiba asked. Naruto and Riku looked to each other before looking to Kiba like he was stupid. "What?" He asked. They both sighed at the same time.

"It was like an electric current ran through by body, starting with the hand shake." Naruto said and Riku nodded agreeing with how the blonde put it. Sasuke smirked; there was definitely something between them. Riku raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who was smirking but remained silent.

"So Sasuke you said you killed Itachi?" Yamato asked as he walked over to join the small group that had been formed. Sasuke looked to the man, as did Riku. He was older than everyone else there, and his face was emotionless, he had short brown hair, with some sort of frame around his head. It was probably for protection, but Sasuke could tell a mask would fit over it perfectly. He had on a Jounin vest, with a pair of brown pants, his weapon pouch on his hip.

"Yes." Sasuke stated and pulled out his headband, and necklace. Yamato looked at them for a second before letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Good, Hokage-Sama will be happy about that. You've done a lot the past few weeks." Yamato said and Sasuke just stared at him with a blank expression. The man before him and Sai were the only two he had only met once. And he couldn't say he was too fond of Sai in the first place. He looked almost like him! He was his replacement, and that made him feel slightly bad. Sai was sitting alone drawing, but occasionally he'd look up at Riku before going back to work. It made Sasuke wonder just what in the world the guy was drawing.

"So why are you coming back." Shino voiced and walked over, sitting to the side of Kiba, Hinata following quickly behind him. Now they were all gathered, well besides Sai who stayed where he was, which was a crossed the fire. Sasuke looked around at everyone who was waiting for a response, even Riku.

Sasuke sighed before saying. "I killed Itachi; I don't wish to rule Sound. And Konoha is my home, I hadn't done anything besides leaving to put Konoha in harms way. Orochimaru hadn't done anything with the village in my presence; he was waiting to take over my body for that. You all may not believe me, but I do care for the village the Uchiha clan had been protecting for years now." Everyone looked to each other, Riku kept her look to Sasuke, the emotion on his face clearly showing he wasn't lying either.

She could see similarities between her new Master and Sir. But there were already so many differences between them. She wondered what kind of Master he would be; she could tell he didn't like it when she called him Master. But Master was the proper name, and he hadn't told her to call him any different. Like Sir, Sir had told her to call him that, and nothing else or she'd be punished.

"Okay, so Riku, you said Itachi bound you to Sasuke? Can you go into more detail about that?" Naruto asked, wanting to move onto other details. If Riku was related to him, he wanted to know more about her past. Riku looked to Sasuke and he nodded, clearly telling her to go ahead and talk.

"Well Sir said Master was to be my new Master, since he was dieing. I can't really go into any more detail then that." Riku answered and Naruto nodded. He wasn't sure how to ask questions, it felt weird.

"Why do you call Itachi sir?" Kiba suddenly asked. Sasuke perked up, he'd been wondering that for a little while now. Riku looked to Sasuke who nodded once again.

"Because Sir told me to call him Sir, and nothing else." Riku answered truthfully. Sasuke perked up even more.

"So if I tell you to call me Sasuke, you'll call me that instead of Master?" Sasuke asked Riku quickly looked to Sasuke with slightly wide eyes. She'd never called a Master by his first name before; it was as if an unspoken rule.

"If you wish it Master." Riku said and noticed the way Naruto glared heavily at Sasuke who recoiled back slightly.

"Yes, I wish for you to call me Sasuke." Sasuke said, Riku bit her lip for a second.

"I've never called a Master by his first name before though… but I'll try Ma-S-Sasuke." Riku said and seemed to have some difficulty with it. She then seemed to wait for an impact that never came, and she relaxed when Sasuke gave her a smile. Naruto frowned.

"How did you become a slave?" Naruto asked. Riku looked to Naruto for a second then to Sasuke who once again nodded. Riku bit her lip and began to think of how she could explain it.

"You want to know about my past, right?" Riku asked and Naruto nodded, Riku sighed slightly before beginning her tale.

"I don't really remember much. All my life I've only remembered serving people, twelve in total masters, but there was a time, I remember I had at least what I think was a family. I don't really remember, just a face. She was beautiful, with long black hair, and her eyes were almost gold. I don't think she was my mother, I believe she was my care taker. I remember her telling me my birthday, and telling me to never forget it. October tenth, I'm not sure why she told me to remember it but I always have, and celebrated it when I could. But I remember being taken away when I was little, she died, my care taker. Ever since all I knew was the slave trade, and my masters. Then Sir came and took me away from the master before him and well I spent the past two years with him." Riku explained. Everyone was looking between Naruto and Riku.

"That's just weird, she looks like you and has you're birthday too!" Kiba said and Hinata sighed slightly at him. Riku looked at Naruto with wide eyes. _He has the same birthday? Was that what she meant by remembering my birthday? Did she know I was going to meet him later in life? I don't understand! _Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before Naruto smiled slightly at Riku.

"Let's not think about that right now. I'm sure everything will be explained and all that stuff tomorrow once we get back to Konoha, let's just get some sleep for now." Naruto said. Everyone nodded slightly, feeling very tired at the moment. Sai looked up and at a stunned Riku before looking back down. He finished something before closing his notebook and pulling out a blanket and lying down before anyone else.

"I'll take first watch." Hinata said as she began to gather the dishes, even Riku who was now leaning against the tree looking up at the night sky. Kiba had gotten up and went around the fire looking for his bag. Sasuke sat next to Riku, and Naruto sat on the other side, with Sakura close by. Sasuke noticed those two seemed, a little closer than before. But he couldn't really say anything about it; he looked to a still stunned Riku and smirked slightly.

"This is so not what I thought would happen today. Part of me just wishes that I'd stayed in bed." Riku muttered. Sasuke nodded slightly understanding where the girl was coming from. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over, hopefully not full of nightmares he was pretty sure was going to come whether he liked it or not. Riku watched her master for a second; she was surprised when he had asked her to call him Sasuke. It was odd to call a master by their first name. But if that was what Sasuke wanted then, she'd do it, as his slave. She looked to Naruto who was already sleeping beside her; his head leaned over and lay on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura was just now closing her eyes, not caring about Naruto at the moment.

Riku then looked around, everyone had already started laying down, and falling asleep. She felt odd, being surrounded by so many people at once. When she was with Sir, it was just her, Sir, and fish boy, and all her other Masters would just shut her up in a room, or make her stay in the house and clean. She felt shy, but anxious at the same time, she looked back to Sasuke who's breath slowly started to even out as he fell asleep. She took this as a sign to finally rest, and so she too closed her eyes and began to drift into the darkness of her mind.

_**

* * *

**_

"R-i-k-u… R-i-k-u… Riku… RIKU!" Sasuke finally yelled at the still sleeping girl. Riku shot up and looked around, wondering where in the world she was. Kiba was snickering a crossed the fire and Naruto was staring at her from her side. Riku's eyes went to her side and saw her master looking slightly peeved and amused at the same time.

"S-sorry!" Riku cried and Sasuke's face softened as he patted her head.

"It's alright. But we're leaving." Sasuke said and stood, Riku quickly got to her feet and dusted the dirt off her cloths. Naruto sighed slightly and pulled his bag up on his shoulder.

"Let's just get going already. I want to make it back to Konoha before night fall." Naruto said. Yamato came up behind him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto; we've got plenty of time to get back to the village." He said and walked forward. Riku smiled slightly at Naruto who gave her a grin back. Sasuke sighed slightly and began to walk, Riku quickly filling beside or behind him. Naruto was close to Sakura and everyone started off towards the village. Taking to the trees, and picking up speed.

Riku felt weird, it was odd that her and Naruto had the same birthday, and looked alike. She'd heard of strangers being identical, but it wasn't very often, and usually the look alikes were the same gender. But she wondered why he had whisker marks on his face. She then wondered if maybe Sir knew about the resemblance between them. She hadn't really heard of Naruto from him, he didn't really talk much. And when he did, it was either telling her what to do, or just random talking that she couldn't really remember, or when he trained her. Riku also had no clue where they were going at the moment. She didn't really know where she was going with Sir, but he usually told her something.

All Riku knew was they were going to some village. But she couldn't say anything, even if she wanted to know what the hell was going on. She really wanted to know what was going on, but kept her lips shut. The last time she had slipped up and said something she was punished, and that was before Sir. So she hadn't questioned Sir, besides when he told her to be Sasuke's slave, which was the only time she had an out burst. But it wasn't the fact that Sir had told her to be Sasuke's slave, it was the fact that she wasn't set free. She was hoping, but hope was such a stupid thing and Riku knew it. She knew deep down that Itachi wasn't good, wasn't to be trusted, and wouldn't give her what she truly wanted.

Sasuke looked over at Riku who was glaring at the spot in front of her as she ran behind him. It looked like she was off in her own mind, but still was able to see and jump from tree to tree without hitting something. Not something Naruto could do, Sasuke smirked at that thought. They were alike so much, but Naruto was more out spoken than Riku. But then Sasuke wondered just what Riku was really like, if she was able to express herself better. His thoughts went to how to free her, he wanted to ask, but would she know. He pulled back, and Riku looked at him as he came back with her.

"So, Riku… how would I be able to… well free you?" Sasuke asked. Riku's eyes widened and she stopped jumping and looked to Sasuke who had to stop as well. Sasuke jumped beside her, and Naruto stopped, and then everyone else followed.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked. Riku snapped her head up to him before looking to Sasuke, then to the ground.

"I don't know Sasuke. Even if you were to say I was free, the slave trade could capture me and I'd just be back where I am. If Sir had freed me, then I'd truly be free because he branded me." Riku said. Naruto came up beside Sasuke.

"What do you mean branded?" Naruto asked before Sasuke had a chance. Riku sighed slightly and pulled her shirt off, revealing her black bra. Sakura gasped slightly, Hinata went wide eyed. While the boy's just gawked at her, Yamato though had the decencies to look away. Riku turned around and faced Sai who was behind her, he just stared at her with an emotionless face, and he had seen what was on her back. Sasuke gasped slightly while Naruto was pretty pissed off.

"Why would Itachi… that's… you're…" Sasuke trailed off as he traced his fingers over the Uchiha symbol on Riku's right back. It wasn't the size of Sasuke's hand, and was a tattoo.

"Why would having this keep you from being brought back to the slave trade?" Sasuke asked, his voice shaking. Riku glanced over her shoulder at Sasuke then Naruto.

"It proves that I was Sir's property and his alone, but since he passed me onto you I'm now up to grabs if anything happens to you, unless when you're dieing you set me free, but even then I can't be sure." Riku said. Sasuke pulled his hand away from the symbol on her back.

"So, all I have to do is brand you as well, and then say you're free?" Sasuke asked slightly hesitant about it. Riku pulled her shirt down and saw the slight disappointment in Sai's eyes.

"I guess so." Riku said and turned to her master. Sasuke frowned as did Naruto.

"This is so complicated." Sasuke said and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto nodded in agreement to the Uchiha's statement.

"Come on, we'll get this straightened out in Konoha." Yamato called back. Naruto nodded and started off again. Sasuke sighed and looked to Riku before nodding and taking off as well, Riku not far behind, and Sai rounding up the rear.

* * *

Everything was silent as they jumped through the trees to the Hidden Village of the Leaf. They stopped to rest a few times, and when ever they did Riku would just sit off to the side not talking unless Sasuke engaged her into a random conversation. It usually consisted of 'are you okay?' and Riku answering with 'sure.' They were currently only an hour away from Konoha, and were seated in a small clearing just off to the side of the path. Riku was sitting up in a tree, one knee pulled to her chest while the other leg hung loosely over to the tree branch.

She was lost in thought. She wasn't sure if she could trust Sasuke. She had never trusted anyone in her life; Sir was the closest person she could trust. She wanted to trust, trust everyone she was around. She wanted to trust that he wasn't lying to her. She wanted to trust, she wanted to put her whole heart into everything. But she wasn't sure if she could do it. She wasn't sure if she could ever trust anyone. Sir had crushed her so much when he hadn't set her free. But she knew deep down he wouldn't, she knew he wasn't good. She knew, but she had hoped, and now she wasn't sure if hoping was a good thing anymore. She had hoped to be free for so long, but could it ever happen? Riku could tell Naruto was disgusted at the fact she was a slave to Sasuke. She could see it in his eyes; almost everyone was a little around her now, she could tell they didn't like the idea.

But she couldn't tell what was going through Sasuke's head. It scared her; he was so much like Sir in that category. Riku could never see what Sir was thinking when she looked at him. He was so guarded, and emotionless, the only time she had ever seen an emotion on his face was when Sasuke had slammed the katana into his chest. Riku saw pain, something she had never seen on his face, there was something else, but she didn't want to think about it. They way he looked at her were almost, guilty, but that must have been her imagination. But she could never ask him about it now, he was dead, and there was no way he was coming back. Riku sighed slightly as she looked down to see Naruto and Sasuke talking, once again. It seemed their conversations consisted of the past three years and what each other had learned. That was why she stayed away from them; she didn't want to be pulled into that conversation.

"Alright, rest is over, we should head out now. We should make it to Konoha in an hour or so." Yamato called and everyone stood. Riku stood in the tree and watched as everyone pulled their small bags on their shoulders. Sasuke looked up at Riku and was memorized as a gust of wind rushed past them and blew her hair into her face. Riku took one hand and pulled back a bit of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. Her blue eyes locked with Sasuke's and Riku smiled slightly at him before jumping down to the ground. Sasuke pulled his eyes away from her and tightened the cloak he had on.

"You ready Riku?" Sasuke asked. Riku nodded as she looked at him. Sasuke gave her a small smirked before heading out, following Yamato, Kiba and Hinata. Riku followed, with Naruto, Shino, Sakura, and Sai behind her. Riku felt oddly safe being surrounded by people who didn't look at her as a slave, but as a human being. And part of her was scared of it, yet another wanted to welcome that safety into her life and never let it go. Sasuke glanced back at Riku who looked to be having trouble with a conflict inside at the moment. And who could blame her, he couldn't, he had no idea how she felt at the moment. He could tell she was debating whether or not to trust him, and he wished he could help her, but knew she had to come to that term on her own.

They ran in silence once again, just like they had for the whole time. He started to wonder just what he punishment would consist. What horror would Tsunade give him as a punishment? He slightly shuddered at the thought; she could really be horrible when she wanted to be. He then wondered if she would believe him that he really did care about the village. He also had thought about why every time he thought about Itachi, a small pang surged through his chest. Why he felt like crying and running to hide under his bed like a five year old. The feeling was new to him, and it scared him as to what it meant.

He now regretted leaving Konoha, knowing that he probably could have became just as great if he had stayed in Konoha. Sasuke wished he could go back in time and stop himself from leaving, but another part of him didn't think what he did was all that bad. He did kill Orochimaru, at least to some point. That got a glare set on his face. Kabuto was such a stupid man, he regretted not killing him when he had the chance. If he had just got rid of Kabuto as well, then he wouldn't have to worry about Orochimaru coming back. He sighed, even if Orochimaru would come back, he'd just kill him again. He wasn't going to leave Konoha again, even if he is put on a long punishment. He'd stick it out, no matter what type of punishment that women handed down to him.

An hour had passed by pretty quickly to everyone. Soon the gates of Konoha came into view on the horizon and Naruto let out a large 'finally.' Sasuke smiled slightly, the only ones who caught it were Naruto and Riku. Sakura thought she saw the smile, but when she took a double take, Sasuke was just smirked his famous Uchiha smirk. The group slowed to a walk as they came closer to the village. Riku looked up in wonder at the gates, they were huge! She had never seen gates that large, nor had she ever been to this place, at least from what she could remember. She was starting to get shy as they gates slowly opened; the guards had spotted who they were back further. By the time the large group of people got to the gates they were wide opened, and Riku's eyes widened as she looked upon a large village. She stayed behind Sasuke and Naruto the whole way as they walked through the gates.

Sasuke looked back and could already tell Riku was fascinated, shy, but also he could see the slightly flicker of fear that she had kept hidden. Sasuke, not knowing what to do and did the only thing he could think at the moment. He took Riku's hand that was already close to his and gave it a squeeze. Riku's eyes widened even more and she looked to Sasuke who gave her a small smirkish smile. Riku's eyes softened slightly and she blushed as her eyes flickered to the hand that Sasuke hadn't released. Sasuke's smirk grew as he saw her blush and he looked to Naruto who had a raised eyebrow at him before rolling his eyes, and taking Riku's other hand. Riku's eyes if possible widened even more, she looked to Naruto who gave her a cheesy grin to Sasuke who smirked and looked away from her. Sakura giggled somewhere behind her and Riku tempted to glare at her but couldn't really find her as Sasuke and Naruto dragged her through the town.

The whispers of the villagers she heard perfectly. Some were better then other, and some made her want to ring someone's neck for some odd reason. There were the most that said 'look the Uchiha's back!' 'They finally brought Sasuke-kun back!' Then there was 'If it weren't for that demon Sasuke-kun would have never left' that one made her frown. Just who was this demon they were talking about? Her question was answered as they moved past a group of people who was glaring slightly at her and Naruto. 'Who's the red head?' 'She looks just like the demon child.' That had made her glare at the group as they walked by. She looked to Naruto who was smiling, as if he couldn't hear what they were saying. But she could tell he could hear everyone loud and clear, her advice was the way he squeezed her hand when they said something that made her want to rip their neck apart. Not that she would unless Sasuke ordered her to.

She could also see the hurt in his eyes; she knew that he could hide them from everyone else. But his eyes were just like hers, emotions hidden underneath fake smiles. They way his eyes twinkled with fake happiness and real happiness. Riku could tell it wasn't just the looks they were the same, it was also how they held in their emotions. Her blue eyes turned to Sasuke. This time she was surprised, he was glaring at every person who dared say anything bad about Naruto or her. She had heard some bad things about her master, and those almost made her pull out of the two who had a hold of her. But to her surprise it made no effect on Sasuke, the only thing was the guilt that passed only shortly over his eyes. Riku had already put two and two together; Sasuke had betrayed this village for a guy named Orochimaru to grow stronger so he could kill Sir. Now he was back, and there was a big uproar about it. Sasuke noticed her eyes on him, and he could see the confusion on her face.

"Don't worry about what the villagers say. They are ignorant thinking, just keep you're head high, and walk." Sasuke reassured her. Riku nodded, taking it as an order, and Sasuke sighed slightly. But even if Sasuke had said it, she couldn't help look o the blonde who they were calling a demon. There was nothing but the whisker marks on his face that was out of the ordinary. He seemed cheerful, and he looked like her, and had her birthday. He didn't seem any different from a human being, and she could tell the hurt in his eyes, and could tell he was no demon. No matter what, she knew that he was no demon, and no one could change her mind, even if she were to be ordered to call him a demon, it didn't mean she would believe it.

"Were here." Naruto announced as they came up to a large red building. It was rounded at the top where the roof was flat. Behind the building was a large stone mountain with five stone faces. Three were guys, one a lady, the fourth face seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't really place it. They walked through the doors and up a flight of rounding stairs. They all walked in silence, but Riku couldn't help the small blush when Sasuke and Naruto hadn't let go of her hands, almost afraid she would run away. They came to a large wooden double door, two people dressed in white and black with masks on. Riku had seen them before, Sir had called them… Anbu if she remembered correctly. But she didn't voice anything out loud, she just stayed silent as the guys in masks nodded and pushed the door open.

"Team Uzumaki is back with Uchiha." One of the Anbu said, his voice low and Riku could tell he was surprised slightly. She felt both Anbu look at her for a brief second before allowing everyone to enter the room. The room was large, and held a lot of books and scrolls everywhere. There was a lady sitting at a oak desk, she was looking at the group with wide eyes. And Riku had now noticed that the two Anbu had stayed inside the room with them.

The lady had long blonde hair, and was parted into two low piggy tails, with some bangs on the said of her face. Her eyes were brown with a hint of blue as she looked at the group of ninjas, plus one. The lady had large breasts that were covered by a tight gray shirt; she was now sitting straight up and was staring at Sasuke and Naruto who was shielding Riku from view. There was silence for a few seconds before the lady sighed slightly, from what Riku could tell she was tired, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"I see you have finally finished your goal Naruto, Sasuke." The lady said. Naruto stepped forward, his hand released Riku's, who felt the lose of warmth he had given her.

"What's the matter Tsunade-baachan? Did something happen?" Naruto asked. Concern and worry in his voice. Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down.

"We got a frog today… it was from Jiraiya… I don't think he made it." Tsunade answered truthfully. Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke stepped forward; his hand not leaving Riku's and dragged her forward as well. Riku looked to Sasuke who had put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde's head was bowed and his golden hair fell in front of his eyes. Riku's eyes softened, it was something she would do as well, hide the pain that she couldn't herself. Tsunade looked shocked by her masters actions, but still had not noticed her, or if she did she hadn't said anything as of yet.

"Where was Jiraiya?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Tsunade sighed slightly and looked to the desk.

"Rain country, he went alone, he was looking up things about Pain the leader of Akatsuki." Tsunade said, and Riku stiffened. That was the first thing they were talking about that she knew something about. Akatsuki, that was one thing Sir would talk about, and she would catch fish boy and Sir talking about it. Sasuke had noticed the tenseness in Riku's form and wondered what she knew about Akatsuki. Naruto was staring at Tsunade like she was crazy.

"Why would he go alone to the Rain country where the leader of Akatsuki could be at? Did he want to die?" Naruto asked clearly pissed off. Riku stepped up, and looked to Sasuke who nodded, not knowing exactly what she was going to say. Riku took Naruto's hand in hers and he looked to her, she looked saddened but clearly knew something. Tsunade was gapping at her, just now seeing the red head that looked like the boy she thought of as a son.

"If I may, I don't think this Jiraiya is dead." Riku said. Tsunade stood.

"And why not?" She asked the red head who stood firmly in front of her. Riku looked to Sasuke quickly.

"Because, Pain… he's just a tool of Akatsuki at least that's what Sir always went on about." Riku took a deep breath. "If a powerful ninja were killed and Pain found them, he could somehow bring them back to life. But not fully, he just put part of his soul into their bodies and used them like a puppet. Every technique he had already known was transferred to the bodies he used. If Jiraiya had died, then Pain would have used his body, and could stop the frog by simply canceling it right? If Jiraiya is alive, he got away, that meaning he's doing his best to hide somewhere while the injuries I'm sure he has are healing." Riku explained and everyone gapped at her knowledge.

"How do you know all this?" Tsunade asked, wanting no demanding to know who this child was. Riku looked to Sasuke who again sighed and nodded.

"Sir would come and complain to be a lot about Akatsuki. He went on about how Pain was nothing but a puppet to the real leader. But Sir didn't know who the real leader was, or if it was just one…" Riku looked back at Sasuke. "Sir was like a child throwing a hissy fit about that. He said something about not wanting to take orders of someone who took orders. Or something along those lines, he usually came to me at night, when fish boy was never around, so I was usually half asleep." Riku said. Sasuke gapped at her, trying to put Itachi and hissy fit together, what he got made him chuckle, and only slightly.

"Who's Sir?" Tsunade asked, clearly confused. Naruto stepped up; he placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I'll answer that Riku. Thank you… really." Naruto said, Riku smiled slightly before nodding and going back to Sasuke's side, already feeling the blood rushing to her head. She hadn't really ever talked to someone about it, but it felt good to make Naruto happy.

"Riku was a slave that Itachi had found. He then gave Riku over to Sasuke when Sasuke killed Itachi. As Itachi's dieing wish he… bound… Riku to Sasuke. So Sir is Itachi." Naruto said, trying to put it into words, it was still confusing for him.

"Slave?" Naruto nodded. "Itachi?" Again the blonde nodded. "Dead?" Again the blonde nodded. "Sasuke?" Tsunade asked and then looked to the Uchiha with wide eyes.

"You're back?" She asked, this time Sasuke nodded. Tsunade glared slightly at him.

"And what makes you think you can just come back?" Tsunade asked, Sasuke looked to the ground in guilt.

"Baa-Chan…" Naruto started and Tsunade looked to the blonde.

"No Naruto, I know you've been looking for him. But I can't just let him come and go as he pleases. He betrayed the village brat." Tsunade said.

"But…" This time it was Sasuke who interrupted him.

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm prepared to deal with whatever Hokage-Sama deals to me." Sasuke said. Tsunade smirked and Riku immediately didn't like it.

"One year, probation. No missions, and that year you will be doing community services. You will have two Anbu watching over you for three months, if Naruto, Sakura, or Kakashi aren't around." Tsunade said and Sasuke winced. A whole year, it was fair but still, he wasn't too found of an Anbu looking over him, but what could he do. "If I deem that you have proven you're loyalties to the village I may shorten it the probation, or if we desperately need you in the next year. You also have to go to therapy lessons; I want to know what all happened while you were with Orochimaru." Sasuke nodded, already seeing that one coming. Tsunade smiled slightly.

"It's good to have you back Uchiha. Be grateful, if you hadn't killed Orochimaru and two Akatsuki members, it could have been worse." Tsunade said. Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Sasuke didn't really kill Orochimaru completely." Naruto said. Hinata had moved up beside him by now. Tsunade looked at Naruto with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean not completely?" The fifth asked slightly annoyed and worried voice. Naruto sighed.

"Kabuto, being the idiot he is, injected what was left of Orochimaru after Sasuke had his way. When Kabuto came to us, Orochimaru already had taken part of his body over." Naruto said.

"Eighty nine percent of his body to be correct and he was still spreading. I don't think we've seen the last of Orochimaru. Kabuto may be a good ninja, but I don't think he'll be able to overcome Orochimaru's power." Hinata said. Tsunade gapped at them, her mouth open just slightly as she took in their words.

"Damn, and here I thought Orochimaru was finally gone." Tsunade took a deep breath. "Anything else you want to lay on me before I dismiss you, and have Yamato fill the mission report?" Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned again, and Sasuke smirked slightly.

"We want a blood test." Naruto said. Riku looked confused at this and looked to Sasuke, Tsunade raised an eyebrow at them.

"Blood test?" She asked uncertain. "For who?" Naruto grinned again; he grabbed Riku's hand and pulled her beside him.

"Riku and I, we look alike, I'm sure you've notice. She also says her birthday is the same as mine." Naruto said, Riku gasped and looked to Sasuke who smirked and nodded slightly. Riku looked to Naruto who grinned at her. Tsunade shook her head.

"It's not possible… is it?" Tsunade asked and looked Riku over again. Tsunade stood and walked around the desk and over to Riku who stiffened incredibly. Tsunade's hand ran through Riku's hair and down the side of her face, her eyes wide as she was hit with realization.

"It's incredible; you look almost exactly like Naruto. But you have the red hair of his mother. It could be possible you're related or even twins." Tsunade said and looked to Naruto who was wide eyed.

"My mother?" Naruto asked. "You knew her?" Tsunade smiled sweetly.

"Of course I knew her, she wanted me to be the doctor for the birth, but I couldn't do it. My fear of blood and all from back then was pretty strong. You're father was there though; she had decided to go into labor an hour before Kyuubi attacked. So you're father used you to seal the Nine-Tails into, the Third was supposed to tell you when you hit sixteen." Tsunade explained and Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke just gapped slightly, he had seen the resemblance between the fourth and Naruto but never voiced it. Everyone in the room, minus the Anbu, and Yamato gasped slightly.

"My father… the fourth?" Naruto mumbled. Tsunade smiled.

"Yeah, we'll talk later; there are a few things I'm going to have to sort out. I was waiting for you're sixteenth birthday to do it though." Tsunade said, Naruto just weakly nodded.

"Wow, I wouldn't believe Naruto was the fourth's son if I hadn't heard it from you." Kiba voiced and everyone sighed at once. Riku was just staring at everyone, wondering just what the hell was going on. She felt everything start to spin; everything was too much for her take on at once. She felt so weak at the moment; they thought Naruto was her brother? If he was then someone knew who her mother and father was? She was so confused about everything. She heard everyone stop talking, and she could faintly hear Sasuke's call, she wanted to reach out to him, to stop the dizziness. The last thing she saw was Sasuke's and Naruto's worried face before her world went black and she felt her body fall.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you liked it! Took me a little while to write down! I'm doing like four stories at once, so it's a little hard to keep track of stuff! Beyond Worlds is going to be the next update! This one will take a little longer to update, so all my fans I hope you are reading my other stories! Thanks for the reviews so far! And again I hoped you enjoyed this one!**_


	3. Moments After Moments!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway!**_

_**Warning: Some spoilers! Slight OOC! An OC! NaruSaku! Sassoon! Ect.**_

_**I haven't got a lot of reviews for this story! But I'm not going to end it like that because of it! I've gotten a lot of favs and story alert stuff! It's not hard to take five seconds to fill out a review, a 'good story! Like it!' will do just fine people! **_

_**Anyway I hope you like this chapter!!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Get the door girl!" Hissed the old man from his position on the couch. The front door banged once more before the small red head quickly pulled it open. Her face was blank as she stared up at the two on her master's front two steps. One had long raven hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. His eyes a red with three dots equally spaced apart. He was pale but not as pale as she was who had barely even seen the outside. He had a funky cloak on, black with red clouds printed on them. He stared at her with an emotionless face while his partner smiled at her._

_It was a slightly creepy smile almost, one that almost made her shiver, almost. He was blue, but that wasn't the oddest part of him. He had gills on his neck, and his hair was shaped up to a small point. He too wore the cloak the first had on. But the thing that attracted the girl's eyes was the weird object on his back. It was slanted, and came over his head; she could also see it come just above the ground on the other side of the blue guy. The girl wondered what it was but quickly looked back to the first man who seemed to be the leader of some sort when he talked. _

_"Is Arata-sama here?" He asked, his velvet voice making her knee's feel like Jell-O. But the girl weakly nodded and held the door open for them. The first man smirked slightly before walking in, the blue guy following with just a small glance to her. They stopped a few feet away from her as she shut the door, and then scampered in front of them to lead them to where her master sat. She wound them down the three hallways it took to get to the room where the old man sat reading and smoking his pipe. _

_"Master, you have guests." She announced in a weak but strong voice. Itachi glanced to her for a brief second before looking to Arata. He was old that was for sure, early sixties maybe. His hair was gray and half of it was gone, he had a large bald spot on top of his head and the rest was thin and looked unwashed for the most part. He was also large, and his skin wrinkly. His beady gray eyes looked to the two quests and he let a small sigh out before closing his book and laying it on the table. He then pulled his feet off the couch so that he was sitting on the piece of furniture rather then lying. _

_"Itachi-Sama, Kisame-Sama." Arata greeted. The girl perked up slightly as she heard his name but showed no other emotion as she stood beside them. Itachi and Kisame walked forward and sat on the other couch facing him. Arata turned to the small red head and glared. _

_"Don't just stand there slave, go get some tea for my guests." He hissed. The girl nodded._

_"Yes master." She muttered before rounding on her feet and heading back out the door. As she made her way out of the room she heard the man mutter. _

_"Hard to find a good slave now a days. That girl does a fair job though, so I'm thinking of keeping her for a long time, she pleases me well." The small girls figure shuddered momentary before becoming stiff again as she walked into the empty kitchen. She quickly filled the kettle up with cool water and sat it on the stove, then went around getting the cups and tea packets out. She could hear the small mumble of sound coming from the other room but nothing else. She tucked back a strand of long red hair as she waited for the water to boil. Then fettled with the hem of her green dress, her small brown sandals tapping slightly on the ground. She was dirty as she looked her arms over, and then looked into the reflection the window gave her. She noted that she looked paler now then she had a few mouths ago when she arrived. She had lost any tan she had gained in that short amount of time of traveling to her new 'home.' The kettle whistled and it snapped her out of her musing. She quickly poured the cups and waited before pulling the sugar off the counter and placing it on the tray and then carried it off to the other room. _

_When she got there the conversation died down and she knew whatever it was that they were talking about, even a slave could not hear. She had many masters and most of them would talk in front of her with his associates, she would have felt better if they hadn't though. The talks they had were far from pleasant, and if they were too bad or too secretive they would shut up or order her to leave. Which she would do at a moments notice, she didn't want to hear about what her masters did. The two looked up at her for a brief second before looking to her master as she crossed the room and sat the tray on the table. She stood and looked to her master who scowled at her. _

_"Go to your room, you are no longer needed." He hissed and the girl just nodded once again, not affected by the harshness in his voice. She just turned gracefully on her feet and slid out of the room as quickly as she could. She practically ran to her small room, it wasn't much but it was like a safe haven for her. Arata never entered her room without warning, it was one thing she liked about him. When she was in her room, she had some freedom, even if it was small. She shut the door softly, and looked around with a relief sigh; she had a small mattress against the windowless wall, a small worn out book beside it, and a lamp. A small basket in the corner that held the very small amount of clothing she had, most were dresses, which she loathed. She went to her mattress and sat, pulling the thin blanket over her small body. She picked up her book and opened it to the page her ripped piece of paper was, and picked up where she had left off last time. _

_She could hear the noise of people talking, and then feet moving across the wood floor near her door. The door beside her room was opened and she heard her master's voice lightly. But still couldn't make out what he was saying. She shut her book and slid it under her mattress before lying down and waited. The door to her room opened as if on time in her head. _

_"Slave." Her master's voice was husky and there was something there she couldn't place. The girl sat up and looked to him with emotionless eyes; he smiled his wicked smile before shutting the door. The slave raised a silent eyebrow, he had never done this; usually he just made sure she was inside her room before locking the door. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her. She tensed as if she were about to be hit and his laughter filled the room. She peeked an eyebrow at him and his eyes were amused. _

_"We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so make sure your ready." With that he stood, slightly uneven but got to the door just the same. He left and she heard the familiar click of her lock before his feet shuffled away. She briefly wondered if she would be traveling with the two from earlier. But she shrugged it off for something to ponder on when she woke up in the morning. She lay back down and closed her eyes, willing for no nightmares but always failed since they seemed to be glued to her. But like every night from the time she could remember, she was pulled into the seemingly endless dream. It was dark where she was, not knowing where she was irritated her beyond anything. So she searched, searched for something, anything to help her. But in the end nothing was there but the pitch black and her body. She knew what she truly searched for, that was freedom, something that was only a dream in the back of her mind. She was a slave, a mindless doll to be used by other that was all, nothing else and nothing less, if there was anything less. And just like every night she had the dream she woke early, she had no clue what time it was, but she always woke hours before her master unlocked the door. So she sat there staring at the pale white wall on the other side of the room. Not thinking, just trying to sleep, but knowing she can't. _

_There was the faint click of her lock and she wondered why her master hadn't knocked, or said something. He usually gave a warning that he was entering her room in the morning. The door swung with the annoying creaking sound and the slave girl turned her head and looked to the man who stood in her door way. It was Itachi; he stood looking to the surprised girl with a blank face. _

_"Come." He ordered and all she could do was move off the bed and follow as he rounded down the hallway and into her master's bedroom. She wondered what he wanted, and why Itachi was coming too. As they entered the room her eyes immediately looked to the bed where her master lay. She froze; he laid there on his silk white sheets. His eyes were shut, and his hand clenched his heart, there was no breath coming, there was no speech, or any indication that he was alive any longer. She felt her breathing stop, what did this mean? Was she free? Would she go back to the housing? What? She looked to Itachi for the information and he held up a piece of paper to her. She walked forward towards him as she looked to what his finger pointed out. As she read, she felt her heart sank, and her breathing stop all together as anger built in her system. _

'And my slave will go to Uchiha Itachi; he will own her until he chooses other wise.'

_One sentence and it felt like the world was going to collapse around her. She felt her insides burn with anger, how was it that simple that she was passed around like a trinket. No she was worse then that; trinkets got even better treatment that she did. She narrowed her eyes as she reread the sentence, she could feel this Itachi smirking as her as anger clearly showed inside her eyes. She was no angry at him, she has no real reason to, only that he was her new master, she was angry at Arata. And even then the anger was unreasonable, she then figured it was just the whole situation that angered her, but then again she got angry every time she was passed around like some useless object. She felt no remorse for Arata; if she had to tell someone what she felt she would tell them she held no care what so ever for him. She cared not if he were alive or dead, he was just another master. Itachi had seemed that she had read it enough, although she hadn't been reading the sentence anyway, he rolled the will up and pocketed it. _

_"It was unexpected, his death. Do you want a minute to pass respect?" Itachi asked no remorse in his voice. The girl cocked an eyebrow at him with slight amusement. _

_"Is that what you wish Master? That I give him respect?" She asked although she knew even if it was an order she wouldn't be able to fully follow it. In the end it would be useless; she held no respect for the man, not even one thing. Itachi chuckled slightly. _

_"No, but if you want to." Itachi said and motioned to the lifeless body. She barely even glanced at it before locking eyes with now midnight black. She frowned slightly but it quickly whet back to the blank face. _

_"I have no respect in my body for that man, master." She spoke with an amused tone and she watched as a smirk spread its way acrossed his face. _

_"Very well child, now tell me what is your name?" He asked. She frowned as she thought about it; it had been such a long time since she reminded herself of her birth name._

_"Riku." The slave stated simply. The smirk grew as he leaded down to level himself out with her. _

_"Well Riku, it looks like you're stuck with me for a little while. So no calling me Master." Itachi said and Riku frowned. _

_"Then what shall I call you?" Riku asked clearly confused since her eyebrows were pushed slightly together. Itachi frowned slightly as he thought then looked back to her as he straightened back up._

_"Call me Sir, and nothing else." Itachi answered and Riku nodded. _

_"Yes Sir." Riku answered and Itachi smirked once more. _

_"Good, now come we should leave now." Itachi said and Riku nodded not even looking to her old master as she followed Sir out of the room. He led her back to her room and told her to get anything she would want. And to get no clothing since he would buy her new clothes, so she grabbed her book and held it tightly. She walked outside with him where Kisame stood out front with a bored look on his face. Riku squinted as the sun started to rise, she looked around in slight aw but didn't let it show. Kisame looked to Riku and cocked an eyebrow. _

_"I thought you were going to kill her?" Kisame asked and Riku looked to Sir with slight fear in her eyes. Itachi shrugged slightly as he looked to Riku before looking back to the blue dude. _

_"I thought since we have two years, I'd take her with us. Could be useful in some way, she could set up the camp and stuff you hate to do." Itachi answered and Kisame grinned at Riku. _

_"Yes she could useful… I guess." Kisame said. Riku frowned slightly before tugging on Itachi's sleeve he looked down and Riku immediately let go of him. _

_"What should I call him?" Riku asked and looked to Kisame who frowned. Itachi smirked. _

_"Whatever you like, he holds no power over you." Itachi answered and Kisame growled while Itachi shrugged slightly. _

_"The Will said she belonged to me, not us." Itachi answered with a smirk and Kisame growled again. Riku looked slightly shocked but then studied Kisame over for a second, Itachi noticed she was thinking. _

_"Fish boy." Riku muttered and saw the amused look on Itachi's face while Kisame's eye twitched in anger. _

_"What did you just call me?" Kisame yelled and Riku just stared at him, not even noticing the hostility in his voice. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her before smiling evilly. _

_"Kisame, let her be, she's only… how old are you?" Itachi asked and Riku looked to Itachi before frowning and thinking. _

_"I'm Thirteen, October tenth" Riku said and then nodded again. October had already passed as far as she knew. Itachi looked slightly surprised before nodding again. _

_"Just let her be; besides it suits you. And Tobi calls you that all the time." Itachi told him before beginning to walk again, Riku right behind him. She briefly wondered who Tobi was, but it was short lived as she realized that she was outside, and they were traveling as a slow walk. And fish boy walked behind her muttering to himself and she wondered if he was mental and that made a small smile slip on her face, unnoticed by her but by her master. _

_

* * *

_

Blue eyes opened to see white ceiling. Riku groaned as she slowly sat up, her head still coming down from the dizziness. She couldn't remember a time where she had fainted like that, and she felt so weak for doing so. Sir wouldn't have been very happy about it if he had known she had fainted so quickly. Her eyes moved to her side, she was in a room, not her room, so it wasn't a dream. The room was all done in blues and blacks; there was some dust in places. Riku pushed the black silk sheets off her body and slowly stood. She wasn't in the cloths she had been in earlier and that made her blush, someone had changed him into a pair of loose white shorts and a large blue shirt.

She looked around once more; she was on a twin bed, the sheets a black silk that felt great on her skin. The floor was oak wood, and looked a little dusty but all the same beautiful. The floor was cold as her feet moved across the room; there was a book shelf with a few books but a lot of scrolls. A desk made of the same oak wood the floor and shelf was made out of. Then a large dresser, a door beside it, which Riku figured was the closet since no light was coming from underneath, like the one on the other side of the room, which she was heading to. Her hand fell to silver handle and she pulled the door open, letting it squeak just slightly with it. She peered into the lit hallway; it looked eerie with no one around, and the dust everywhere. Riku stepped out, softly shutting the bedroom door behind her. She made her way to what looked like a straight stair case, and when she got closer she had been right.

She was at the top of the stair case, the steps covered in a red carpet when she felt a wave of dizziness coming. She felt for something to hold onto but there was nothing, and she fell. She could feel the wind on her face as she fell forward, not hitting the steps. Riku closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall that never came, what she did feel was a hard body underneath her, warm hands on her waist, and soft lips pressed on hers. Riku slowly opened her eyes and stared into wide midnight eyes. Riku's own eyes widened as she realized she was kissing her master! He had been coming up the stair when she fell, and quickly caught her, only to fall back, and her landing on top of him. Riku quickly jumped away only to cause another wave of dizzy and sway.

"Whoa!" Sasuke said and held her waists as he sat up from his fall. Riku blushed deeply, as he held her steady and pulled himself up at the same time. His hands didn't release her waist as he stood making sure she was fine. Riku looked to him with a deep blush.

"S-sorry!" Riku said quickly.

"Feel better now?" Sasuke asked and Riku saw a hint of blush on his face. Riku could only nod weakly and think how ashamed Sir would have been at this moment of weakness. But not nearly as ashamed as she was for fainting in the first place, then falling and landing on top of Sasuke, and worst of all kiss her master! Sasuke pulled one hand away from her waist and placed it on her forehead, then moved to her cheek.

"You're not warm anymore, that's good. Think you can eat something? You've been out for a while, seemed you caught something, probably too much going on at once." Sasuke said, his blush all but gone now. Riku blushed even more as she felt his hand on her cheek and Sasuke staring at her waiting for a response.

"I feel fine, I think I can eat." Riku finally answered slightly unsure of herself. Sasuke nodded, he released her waist, and used one hand to grab Riku's before leading her off the stairs, and into what looked like a kitchen. The whole time Riku was blushing even more, she wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Even Itachi never really cared about her well being, only on occasions, if he did at all. Naruto sat at a black island, his fingers tapping slightly on the table. There were counters along the walls, a stove, fridge, and what looked like a dishwasher in between the counters. Three lights were lined acrossed the ceiling each on, lighting even the darkest corner of the kitchen. But even with it lit, Riku felt slightly uneasy about it, she could see dust here and there like someone tried to clean really fast. It almost felt unused, not wanted, or just lonely.

"Riku!" Naruto greeted as he looked up when they walked in. Riku gave a small smile to him even though she was blushing like crazy. Naruto's gaze softened and he smiled back to her. Sasuke pulled her to a set next to the blonde.

"Sit." Sasuke ordered and Riku nodded again before sitting next to the blonde who frowned slightly at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and looked to Riku.

"It wasn't an order; if you don't want to sit you don't have to." Sasuke said and Riku raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head.

"No it's fine, I'll sit." Riku told him and Sasuke just shrugged before moving around the kitchen, grabbing the little he had in the house. Riku spotted grocery bags stuffed in the trash, and she could tell there was still little. As he opened cabinets that help only one or two items and the rest dust she frowned.

"Do you not use this house much Sasuke?" Riku asked and Sasuke turned to her before looking back to what he was doing. It looked like sandwich to her. She could tell there was an eerie silence and it made her shudder slightly. Naruto was looking to the black surface for a few and she wondered if this was about his betrayal to the village.

"No I haven't used this in a very long time. Not since Itachi wiped out the clan, I was seven then." Sasuke informed her and she gasped slightly but otherwise held in all emotions that were raging through her. Sasuke didn't move or anything for a long time, while Naruto sat staring at the table and his hands. Riku looked around and then back to Sasuke.

"It's a lovely place. I would have loved to live in a home like this." Riku said and looked around once again. Sasuke turned around, and placed his hands on the counter behind him and stared at Riku who was still eyeing the kitchen. Her eyes went back to his and they locked, she had to fight down the small blush that wanted to come.

"What type of homes did you live in? I thought only rich people are involved in the black market and stuff like that." Sasuke said. Riku shrugged slightly.

"Yes, most are but not all. But I wasn't worth much; Sir said they didn't know what they were selling or something along those lines. I kind of forget. But most of the men I went to were criminals like Sir, but unlike Sir they had to hide in crappy homes. It was my job to keep it clean, and if need be a distraction. I was just another item to most of them, Gato, Arata, were the only masters I had who lived in places like this. I wasn't with them much." Riku said never releasing those onyx eyes. Naruto gasped slightly before chuckling, both Riku and Sasuke looked to Naruto.

"Gato, it's got to be ironic, don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto said and Sasuke frowned for a second before smirking.

"I believe your right, that's the guy Zabuza killed isn't it?" Sasuke asked and Riku's eyes widened.

"So it's true then? He died? I heard Arata talking about it but I wasn't sure if I heard correctly." Riku asked anxious about hearing whether or not he had really died. Sasuke and Naruto looked to Riku for a second before nodding. Riku smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"I hated that man, he was so rude. I think he was the worst master I had; luckily I was only there for a few weeks. He didn't really want me; he said I was too cheap for him, so it was only a rental." Riku said and looked away from Sasuke.

"Rental?" Naruto asked and Riku nodded. "I don't understand." The blonde said, Sasuke nodded in agreement, Riku sighed.

"You could purchase a slave from one of the slave traders, or you could rent one, meaning you had to return the slave in a certain time frame or else your hunted down. The ones purchased have mainly the same thing, the slave traders keep tabs on them, if the one that purchased the slave dies or something happens they come for said slave. It's a dirty business." Riku informed them and Naruto nodded to her statement at the end. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and looked to Riku.

"Listen I may look like my brother, but I'm not him. I-" Sasuke said but was interrupted.

"I know you're not him. You and Sir may look alike, but there are differences, even in looks." Riku told him with a frown. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, tell me?" Sasuke asked, clearly interested. Riku smiled slightly at him before looking to Naruto then back.

"For one, you have shorter hair and it's spiky in the back. Your eyes are softer, less cold; they also allow more emotion to show up then Sir's did. How you move is different, Sir's movement was… well graceful I guess you could say, it was almost perfect, no flaws. You; when you move it has emotion in it, you move graceful yes, but it's like your dancing almost. Your voice is different as well, Sir's was emotionless almost, cold, uncaring the list goes on, you have a softer voice almost like silk or velvet. How you act is almost a complete opposite. Sir was cold, emotionless, and sometimes when he did show emotion it was when we were alone, and he seemed to convert to a five year old. You have emotion whether you mean to show it or not. Yes you can have an emotionless look, but I can still see the emotion. You have different views, Kisame was just a partner, and he didn't care whether or not the man lived or died. No he wished the guy would just disappear most of the time. But you, you have Naruto, and Sakura. There's more I know, but I haven't figured it out yet." Riku said and with each word Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto stared at Riku.

"Wow, this girl has only known you for a day or so and she already knows this! It took me almost a week to figure most of that out!" Naruto almost shouted and Riku blushed deeply as did Sasuke. Naruto started to laugh his ass off when he saw Sasuke's blush.

"You could figure that all out in such a short amount of time? I think I know why my brother kept you around, your interesting." Sasuke said and Riku chuckled slightly.

"Sir said the same thing before." Riku said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Riku sighed slightly the blush all but gone.

"When he trained me, I picked up on things quicker then most people, at least that's what he said. He said that I was interesting and that's why he kept me around." Riku simply put it, there was more to the story but she didn't fell like making a long explanation. Naruto sighed slightly.

"Alright let's change the topic please. I don't want to talk about Itachi at the moment." Naruto said and laid his head on the cold table. Sasuke nodded and turned back to the food he had forgotten about. Riku smiled slightly, happy soft of to be off the subject, but slightly disappointed, she hadn't really talked much to anyone in years. It was good to be able to talk about things; she wished she had something different to talk about. But all she ever knew was the slave trade; the only thing she could talk about was that, and most of it had to deal with Sir since he had shown her more things then anyone.

"Well, Riku." Riku looked to Naruto who was grinning at her. "While you were unconscious Tsunade and Sakura took our blood. So we'll know if were related when they get done doing whatever it is they're doing." Naruto told her and Riku's eyes widened at him. She suddenly felt very dizzy and she had to place a hand on the corner to keep from falling.

"R-related?" Riku gasped and Sasuke turned back around to see Riku pale and looked as if she were to faint again. Sasuke was by her side in a second helping her sit and Naruto had stood as well.

"Riku are you okay?" Naruto asked. Riku shut her eyes for a second as she calmed herself down. She took a few even breaths and let them out slowly as she felt her body start to relax she reopened her eyes. Two pairs of eyes looked at her with worry, one a bright blue like hers and the other onyx.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. So you weren't kidding with the whole related thing were you?" Riku asked in a weak voice. Naruto frowned at her slightly.

"What you don't see the resemblance?" Naruto asked and Riku just stared at him unable to decide if that was a real question or not.

"I see it, I just… I never thought about my family… I always figured they didn't want me or something… I'm sorry I just…" Riku trailed off unsure of what to say. She had never given her family a thought; she had when she was little. But after a while she just figured she was just like the others, just unwanted children. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he smiled at her.

"I know what you mean. I never had a family, and now I find out who both my parents are after fifteen years and there is a chance I still have someone left." Naruto said and Riku stared at him.

"So then are your parents…" Riku trailed off when she saw the sadness in his eyes. She didn't need to finish the sentence to know what that meant. They were dead, something had happened a long time ago.

"They were great people; my father saved the village by sealing the Nine-Tails inside me. He died my mom died after I was born." Naruto said and Riku's eyes widened and she stared at Naruto.

"The Nine-Tails? You're… wow… I didn't think that you were the one Sir talked about." Riku said with aw and stared at Naruto. She realized that if he was truly her brother or related to her someway, then she would love him. Sir had told her all about his life, and how the village treated him. She wondered way he wanted to protect it so much, she never understood, but here was the kid, here was her answer. Naruto frowned at her.

"He talked about me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke stiffened. Riku looked to Sasuke who just nodded she frowned.

"Yes, he told me about you. How the village treated you, how you lived, who you were friends with, now I believe when he was talking about a Sasuke he was talking about you." Riku said and looked to Sasuke who was still tense again she frowned slightly. "I'm not too sure why he told me, he never said we looked alike or anything like that. Maybe he didn't know, but he said he had seen you before…" Riku trailed off, she really didn't know what else to say. Naruto sighed and Sasuke relaxed.

"Again we somehow got drawn into the Itachi conversation. Sorry Sasuke." Naruto said and Sasuke just nodded before looking back to Riku.

"You okay? You don't need to lie down or anything right?" Sasuke asked and Riku shook her head. He nodded and then walked back to the half made sandwiches. Riku turned to Naruto who had sat back down.

"I have a question if that's alright. It has nothing to do with Sir." Riku said and Naruto just smiled and nodded. She debated whether or not to ask, she didn't want that smile to go away, but she had always wanted to know what was going through his head.

"The villagers, they aren't nice to you or weren't. Yet you wanted to protect them with your life. I don't understand that." Riku said and just as she thought the smile disappeared but to her surprised a few seconds later it reappeared.

"Your right, I lived in darkness for along time. People hated me, told me to go away, I never had any friends. That was until I met Iruka-sensei, and was placed on team seven. Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-Chan, and Sasuke all helped me. They all recognized me for who I am, and even now that they know what I am they still care for me. I have other friends as well, a long list, and most of the villagers don't hate me as much anymore. But when I was little all I wanted was them to see me, not what was inside me, but me. So I decided to become stronger, show them that I was better than they thought. That I would protect them and not hurt them, I wanted to be respected and being Hokage I can protect the village I love, and earn the respect I've always wanted." Naruto told her and Riku looked to the counter as she soaked in his words. Hadn't she always been that way? Wanting people to treat her better? Wanting to be able to help people, to show people she wasn't some cheap slave?

"I think… I think I understand." Riku said and continued to stare at the table for a few before a plate was placed in front of her. Riku looked to Sasuke who was slightly worried but otherwise blank as he leaned over and placed another plate next to Naruto who smiled at him.

"Thanks!" Naruto said before munching into the food he had. Riku looked down to the food and picked a piece off before placing it in her mouth. She chewed for a seconded before smiling and picking it up and starting in on it too. Sasuke just chuckled slightly as he too picked up his sandwich and started to eat. They all ate in silence not that either cared since the topic seemed to always head back to Itachi in some way or another. Riku peeked to Sasuke who looked away quickly and frowned just slightly before taking another bite. Sasuke was different, she did notice whenever Naruto ever said Itachi he would stiffen she was glad he didn't when she said Sir. Her thoughts went back to earlier and she blushed, she had never kissed a master without being ordered to. It was an accident but still, it was like her first 'real' kiss, if you could call it that.

The front door opened and a shout for Sasuke came from the front door was what broke Riku from her thoughts. Those were for later on. Sasuke called back to let whoever it was know where they were. Naruto seemed to brighten up visually and Riku had a fairly good idea on who it was. Her thoughts were correct when Sakura walked in with a grin on her face, in her hand was a tan folder. Sakura smiled at Riku and Naruto before taking a set on the other side of the island next to Sasuke.

"What's up Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked and eyed the folder in her hands. Sakura smiled and looked to Riku.

"Depends if Riku's going to faint on us again." Sakura said and placed the folder down. Riku blushed and looked away.

"Sorry about that." Riku mumbled while not looking back. Sakura laughed and Riku looked at her with the corner of her eyes.

"It's alright Riku, but these two are correct. You two are related, most likely brother and sister." Sakura said and Riku's eyes widened as she stared at the pink haired girl as if she had grown a second head right then and there. Naruto gapped slightly before grinning like the goof he is. Sasuke was the only one worried about Riku who didn't look to hot at the moment. She had paled considerably, and her eyes seemed to glaze over, before she could fall off the stole Sasuke caught her shoulders.

"Easy Riku, pull your self together." Sasuke said and Riku nodded weakly. Naruto wasn't grinning anymore but had gotten up and helped Sasuke straighten her out. Sakura had moved over and began a check up, checking her temperature, and heart beat.

"She seems to still be running a low fever, and her blood pressure is a little higher then normal, but it's going down." Sakura informed the two worried boys. Riku rested her head softly on Sasuke's shoulder as she took deep breaths. Her eyes closed, and her thoughts running wild inside her head. She had said she would love Naruto if he was related to her, but she didn't think they were brother and sister. And she wasn't too sure if she was ready to trust someone, it took too much from her to do so. It was like betraying every rule she lived on as a slave.

"Riku, do you think you can make it to the living room?" Sasuke asked in a soft voice. Riku blinked for a second before nodding, her thoughts interrupted once again by someone. Riku stood, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over, and they all headed into the living room. Naruto keeping a close eye on Sasuke, which Sakura happened to notice and couldn't help but giggle slightly. Naruto was already starting to act like a brother to her. Riku sighed softly as she leaned against the soft crimson sofa, it wasn't as dusty as everywhere else and Riku figured this was the first room or last Sasuke had cleaned. Sasuke had released her waist but sat right next to her, as Riku rested her head on the back of the couch.

"So what does this mean Sakura-Chan? How did Riku end up in the slave trade, if she was born here in Konoha?" Naruto asked as he sat down in one of the red flowed chairs. The room was done in all reds or gold, the chairs were flowered with golden flowers that had a dark green stem. The floor was wooden like most of the flooring in the mansion, the walls a nice cream color with gold lining it. There was a fire place, but no wood was burning and it looked dustier then any other place in the house. Sakura settled herself into another chair and looked to Riku and Sasuke, before looking over to the blonde.

"I'm not sure, it seems that after your mother died and the fourth took you, Riku was left with her caretaker or the nurse until the Third decided what to do with you two. It seems the caretaker stole her, and left. I'm not sure what happened after that, but it was noted in the records that the other child who was a girl had died shortly after your mother." Sakura explained and Riku sat up straighter.

"It wasn't her, the women in my memory. She wouldn't have taken me away from here, away from my… family." Riku defended. Sasuke placed a hand on top of hers.

"We aren't saying she did. That woman could have rescued you from your kidnapper, or she could have very well followed your kidnapper from Konoha and before she could get you back here, you… well you know what happened." Sasuke said and Riku nodded lightly. Naruto's eyes were sad as he looked to Riku who was struggling with conflicts inside her.

"Riku, you don't have to decide now you know." Naruto said and Riku looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Riku asked since he didn't seem like he was going to answer otherwise. Naruto let a long sigh escape his mouth.

"I know it must be hard for you. I don't know what it was like living in that place, with masters and what not. I do know what it's like to not trust people, not wanting to be hurt. It took me awhile to open up to my team; Sasuke was the first to show me that they were truly my friends. You don't have to decide if you want to trust me or not. I don't blame you if you can't." Naruto told her but his eyes showed Riku other wise. Riku's eyes widened as she took in his words, but what her eyes were telling her was that inside he was sad that he couldn't help her anyway. Her eyes became tearful and she pulled off the couch and walked swiftly over before pulling Naruto up in one graceful movement. They stared at each other for a minute; the same electric current had shot through them the moment they touched, but neither pulled away this time.

"You right, it'll be hard for me to trust. But if I'm going to trust anyone Naruto it'll be you, because you're my brother and for some odd reason I feel connected to you." Riku said before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Naruto smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer and tightened his hold in the hug. He closed his eyes and let his nose rest on her shoulder as he felt her hug him back even more, and the wet seep through his shirt. He didn't pull away, because he too was holding back tears, but he was a trained ninja and had been taught to hold back tears. But even then the pressure to let them out became to strong and a few stray tears fell from his eyes.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a look before looking at the two newly reunited siblings. Sasuke felt a pang in his chest when he realized that he was truly alone, there would be no reunion for a long lost twin. There would be no family to hug him like that, to make him cry. His head bent as his bangs hid his eyes; he knew he couldn't hide his emotions from Riku now. She saw him just as Naruto saw him, it was odd how much they were alike, yet different at the same time. But he was glad she had found someone, glad that she wasn't truly alone, and glad for Naruto that he finally had someone to love. But why did he feel so alone at this moment, so alone that it hurt. He didn't even notice that they released each other and Riku looked to him. He didn't notice that she had moved to him and was bent in front of him until she pushed his bangs out of his face. Sasuke stared at her with a wide eyed expression, he hadn't noticed.

"I'm not sure if what you say is true Sasuke. Because I have learned to not trust masters in anyway, but if you truly do not wish for me to be your slave then I will be happy. But I want you to be happy as well; because you will give me freedom something that was only a faint dream. Please don't be sad, if there's something you need to talk about, I'm always here." Riku said and wiped away a stray tear that he hadn't noticed. Sasuke placed his hand over hers and she blushed just slightly but held his gaze.

"I will free you whether it's the last thing I do Riku. That I promise you, I won't let be a slave any longer. As of now you are free, just not official until we get you branded I guess. I don't want you thinking of me as your master; it's not something an Uchiha would want. Even Itachi didn't like the name master, so please don't think of me as one. And I might talk, just not now, I need time to think." Sasuke told her and a low whisper, his voice flowing and it made Riku weak at the knees. She was sure if she had been standing she would have collapsed right then and there. Sasuke could put so much emotion in his voice, yet make it all come out smooth as silk; it was a talent that could be used in many ways. Riku just weakly nodded after the words he spoke sank into his mind. She was free, and soon she would be free for good, Riku smiled at that.

_**

* * *

**_

_**I hoped you liked it! It took me a little while to write! So I hope you enjoyed reading this and don't forget to review! Tell me if I have a spelling mistake, I don't need to know the grammar mistakes, since I don't think I have too many of them. The computer doesn't catch everything. But any spelling mistakes please tell me! Also I'll update as soon as I can, so bare with me. It's hard balancing some of these things! Thanks for reading, and I hoped you liked it!**_

_**Review!**_

_**-Kat-Chan!**_


	4. Fun In The Sun!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Some OOC! An OC! OC pairing! Some spoilers so watch out. If you haven't read any of the new Chapter of the Manga then well tough luck. **_

_**Well I hope you enjoy Chapter four of Uzumaki Riku!!! Also I'm sorry for stupid spelling mistakes, like mouth and month. I tend to make stupid mistakes like that! Sorry! **_

_**Thanks for reading this and enjoy this chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"They want me to what?" The stoic Uchiha stood staring in disbelief at what Tsunade had said. Tsunade sighed in annoyance, and yet sympathy as to what he had to do. But her face stayed emotionless as he stood in front of her fuming already.

"You have until the end of your probation to propose to that lucky lady." Tsunade told him, half of her slightly anxious to see who it is that he picks, and the other half feeling sympathetic to any girl he chooses. Sasuke lost all feeling in his body as her words sank in then the feeling came back, as well as his anger.

"But I'm only sixteen! I can't get married until I'm eighteen! Can't they wait until then?" Sasuke asked and Tsunade shrugged halfheartedly, it was amusing to see how worked up the young Uchiha was getting over it.

"The advisors want to make sure you are truly loyal to the village. I don't like it as much as you, poor girl. But this is what they believe will show loyalty, and I was out numbered Sasuke." Tsunade said. Sasuke snorted at her.

"You barely put up a fight; I bet you even agreed to the conditions the moment they said something. How do you expect me to find a girl?" Sasuke asked in a bitter tone. Tsunade chuckled slightly at him, ignoring his first comments to her.

"Sasuke, there is a million of girls in Konoha. Half of them or more is free, and most of those are your fan girls. I don't think it'll be hard to find someone." Tsunade said, and then pulled a folder onto her desk.

"As for our other problem with Riku. The Advisors don't want her leaving the village limits either, they don't know her very well, but since she is the fourths only daughter, and sister of Naruto they can't say anything. That is one thing I put my foot down when they wanted her out of the village. But I have looked up a very things about the situation, she's right. She needs to be branded to be truly free; I say we put her name under the Uchiha symbol." Tsunade said and Sasuke sighed slightly.

"I don't like this situation one bit. We shouldn't have to _brand _Riku to free her. It's sickening." Sasuke scuffed. Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"But we have to, and I say we do it sooner than later." Tsunade said and Sasuke nodded despite his feeling towards doing something his brother did.

"I just need to know when you want to do it; I'll be doing it so you don't have to worry about anything." Tsunade told him and Sasuke frowned at her.

"Why me? Naruto's her brother, why are you asking this from me?" Sasuke asked, clearly confused. Tsunade sighed loudly and rubbed her temples.

"Because Sasuke, you are her master right now, whether you like it or not. I've already asked Naruto as well, he said that we should do it soon. He doesn't like the idea that she's a slave but he does feel better that you are her master. So when shall we?" Tsunade told him and Sasuke sighed slightly.

"Whenever you have time Tsunade, you are Hokage after all. The first moment you get free time, we'll do it." Sasuke said. Tsunade smiled at him.

"How about tomorrow afternoon, I'm free then. Meet me here at one bring Naruto and Riku. We'll do it then and get it out of the way. Then you can focus on finding your future wife." Tsunade said and Sasuke's face darkened at her last comment.

"Yes, tomorrow. Goodbye Hokage-sama." Sasuke said before turning on his feet and leaving the room. The two Anbu outside the door following the fuming raven out of the building while the Hokage chuckled at her desk. The next year was going to be fun to watch, but Tsunade already had an idea as to who Sasuke would pick. She was already placing bets with Jiraiya on the matter.

Sasuke walked down the crowded street, wondering just why he had returned to the village. He was thinking about running for it, but then sighed and thought better of it. He liked the village he did, he was here because he had friends, and it was his village. But why did he have to get engaged? The law was that he couldn't marry until he turned eighteen, he had a year to get engaged and then he had to wait another year to get married. Sasuke sighed, the only reason the advisors wanted him to get married was so that they had the clan again. They just wanted more power, and their main power was Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan. After the clan had been massacred the advisors were very paranoid about their rank as the head village. The Uchiha clan was the proud clan of the village, and that was the only reason the advisors wanted him to marry. They just wanted that power again, they wanted the clan to revive, not that he didn't, it was just they were forcing him to marry. Even if it was his choice on which girl it was going to be, they were still forcing him!

As Sasuke walked he looked around the village. Nothing had changed much over the past few years he was away other than renivasions that had needed done after Orochimaru attacked. He got a few dirty looks from a few groups of villagers but most looked at him with aw like they usually did. But there was always a hint of fear in their eyes, even the girls he had known were in his 'fan club' had fear in theirs eyes. He could never choose someone who was afraid of him, it would never work. Besides he didn't want some girl who only wanted him for his looks and money. He briefly thought about Sakura but it was canceled out immediately when he thought of how she and Naruto looked at each other. He couldn't break those two apart, even if they weren't together, yet, he still couldn't do it, he wouldn't hurt Naruto again, not even like that. He wanted someone who knew him, and was able to understand him, and not look at him with fear but love.

"Sasuke!" Yelled a cheerful voice from behind him. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to see Riku and Naruto running up to him. They looked ridiculously alike as they ran towards him with similar grins on their faces. The passing villagers all stopped what they were doing to watch the pair stop in front of Sasuke panting. Well one stop, while the other wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to death.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Riku said and released him while she smiled at him. Sasuke blushed just slightly, before looking at her in confusion.

"What'd I do?" Sasuke asked and Riku frowned at him.

"You are freeing me tomorrow! Remember!" Riku informed him and Sasuke sighed slightly before nodding.

"Sorry, I didn't think you found out so quickly." Sasuke said and Riku just smiled at him.

"Well Tsunade told Naruto who came and told me, and we ran to find you! Thank you so much Sasuke!" Riku said and attached herself to him again and placed a small kiss on his cheek before releasing him again. She seemed oblivious as to what she had just done while Sasuke blushed.

"So Naruto-Niisan where to now?" Riku asked her brother and Naruto grinned a knowing grin as he glanced to Sasuke to Riku who was being dense at the moment. His grin heightened as he thought of something.

"Why don't we go get some Ramen? I want to introduce you to the old man!" Naruto said before taking Riku's hand before she could answer. Then turned to Sasuke who had finally fought down his blush.

"Want to come Sasuke?" Naruto asked but before the Uchiha could answer he was already being whisked away from the two Anbu who shrugged and left. So Sasuke found himself sitting at Ichiraku with Naruto and Riku sitting on his sides making sure he didn't bolt out of there, not that he really wanted to. Walking around by himself brought the Anbu to him; he'd rather enjoy Naruto's company then those guys. Naruto was leaning in front of him talking to Riku who just giggled and nodded at what he said.

"This place is amazing Riku! You're going to love it! The best Ramen anywhere else!" Naruto had just finished saying when three bowls of miso ramen were sat in front of them. Naruto grinned up at the girl who had served them; she smiled back before retreating into the back. Riku stared at the ramen for a second before breaking the chopsticks in half and began to eat. Sasuke had already started, and Naruto was half way in. Riku smiled as she took another bite, it was good!

"So what do you think Riku?" Naruto asked as he finished off his bowl. Riku stared at him in aw before looking back to her bowl.

"It's great Naruto-Niisan!" Riku told him and Naruto grinned. Riku quickly stared in on her bowl, not going as quick as Naruto though, she had a feeling she didn't want to even try. Sasuke peeked in the corner of his eye as he watched Riku finish off her bowl of ramen. She had started to break out of that shyness she had goine on in the begining, she was becoming more out spoken like Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing at the moment, but she still had her shy moments. When she was shy she was cute...

Naruto was humming some odd tone as he waited. Riku turned to Sasuke and smiled as she laid the sticks over the bowl. Sasuke quickly looked away and finished his ramen off, even though he didn't really like the stuff. He did not want to think about what he had just thought about.

"So Riku what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked as he leaned over in front of Sasuke once again. Riku frowned at Naruto before shrugging at him.

"I don't know Naru; I've never had free time before. What do you guys usually do around here?" Riku asked and Naruto frowned at her.

"Well we usually train, but Teme can't do that…" Naruto said and looked like he was in his thinking mode. Sasuke sighed, this could take a while.

"Why don't we go swimming? It's a warm day, and there's nothing else to do." Sasuke said and Naruto beamed.

"Swimming sounds like a great idea! What about you Riku? We could invite Sakura-Chan and everyone else." Naruto explained. Riku smiled before nodding.

"Sounds like a plan." Riku said and Naruto jumped from his seat, causing Riku to go wide eyed.

"Great I'll go get everyone! Meet you guys at the river in a few." Naruto said before running off. Sasuke sighed before bashing his head on the counter. Riku frowned before laying her hand on his shoulder, Sasuke peeked at her.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Riku asked, Sasuke sighed.

"Your brother is an idiot. He just left me alone, he has to be around or else the Anbu come back… and here they are." Sasuke complained and Riku giggled slightly before nodding at the two Anbu who just happened to appear behind them. Sasuke sighed again as the two Anbu hestiantly nodded back to the red head. Riku laughed before taking Sasuke hand.

"Well the faster we get to the meeting point, the faster they leave." Riku said and pulled Sasuke off the counter, he grumbled slightly before pulling out some money and laying it on the counter. He didn't even want to come and he ended up paying for everything. Riku pulled them down the street heading towards the Uchiha compound. Sasuke blushed just slightly as he realized that Riku hadn't let go of him. Sasuke walked forward and fell instep with Riku, though she still didn't let go of his hand and Sasuke peeked at her. She was smiling as her eyes looked around the town with aw. Her red hair was pulled back with black clips so that no hair fell in her face. She had on a brown skirt that came just above her knees and a light blue shirt that brought out her eyes. The shirt was a short sleeved, with a red dragon curling around the front to the back. She seemed to be happy, and that's what Sasuke wanted.

They quickly got home; Riku and Sakura had gone out yesterday and shopped. Riku was staying with Sasuke, as well as Naruto so that Sasuke didn't have to have an Anbu watching him sleep. Riku let go of Sasuke's hand and disappeared upstairs, but Sasuke caught the small blush on her face. He quickly slammed that thought into the back of his mind; he did not want to think of Naruto's sister like that. It was like an unspoken rule; do not date best friends sister, let alone Naruto's sister and the fourths only daughter! It was just a law that was set into Sasuke's mind, do not think of Riku in that way! Sasuke sighed and headed to his room, not wanting to think about it anymore, no he refused to think about it anymore. He threw open his top draw and pulled out a dark blue pair of swimming trunks. He quickly changed into them, before leaving his bedroom once again and entering the bathroom that was beside his room. He grabbed two towels, a dark blue with the Uchiha symbol on it, and a crimson red with a swirl. Draped both towels over his shoulder before leaving the bathroom and making his way back to the front door.

Riku appeared coming down the steps a few minutes later. A long white shirt covering her swimming attire, with a pair of black shorts. Sasuke took note that they happened to be the clothes she had barrowed the day she passed out in Tsunade's office. That day almost seemed like months ago, but it had only been earlier that week. She had stayed asleep for a whole day, and then the next Sakura took her shopping. The next day Naruto had her and filled her in on a few things. Riku blushed as she messed with the hem of the shirt, Sasuke trying not to think about how cute she looked doing it.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could find. I hope you don't mind…" Riku said her voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke's eyes widened and he held his hands up.

"No… no it's… it's fine." Sasuke mentally kicked himself for stuttering like a girl. Riku though didn't seem to notice, or didn't say anything other than nod with a smile and walked over to him. Sasuke pulled the red towel off and handed it to the red head who quickly took it.

"Thanks." Riku chipped happily. Sasuke quickly turned to the door and opened it, not wanting to be caught staring or giving his mind anymore time to start thinking. That was a dangerous thing to do, think about Uzumaki Riku. Riku shut the door behind her before jogging to catch up to Sasuke who seemed a little out of it.

"So, what did the Hokage want earlier?" Riku asked and Sasuke chocked slightly before gulping when Riku patted him on the back, her eyes full with worry.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Riku asked, Sasuke nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I was trying not to think about what she or should I say what the advisors wanted." Sasuke admitted. Riku frowned.

"Whys that?" She asked innocently. Sasuke sighed slightly before stealing a glance to her; she wasn't looking at him anymore but staring straight ahead.

"They want me to pick someone to bear my heir soon." Sasuke told her and looked away. "I have a year to get engaged, and then I'll have to wait another year before we can get married. Then I have around six years to produce an heir." Sasuke informed her. Riku looked at him, he didn't look to happy about the idea one bit. She frowned at him.

"You don't want an heir?" Riku asked and Sasuke became wide eyed and stared at her.

"No… no it's not that… they're forcing me into doing this before I'm ready. If I don't find someone in that year, then they will pick one for me." Sasuke informed Riku who glared at the ground she was walking on.

"That's horrible. Why would they do something like that?" Riku asked and Sasuke sighed before shrugging.

"Because they think they can." Sasuke admitted and Riku stared at him, but they still continued to walk.

"So… what are you going to do?" Riku asked and Sasuke didn't look at her, he couldn't. The Uchiha stared forward for a few seconds, as they rounded the corner and headed into the woods before he shrugged.

"I don't know… probably pick one of _fan girls_ I guess." Sasuke admitted, but shuddered at the shear thought of marring one of them, let alone letting one bear his child. Riku frowned but stayed quite, it was his decision not hers. They stayed silent as they finished walking through the path, and found the river bank. Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino were already there. Sasuke walked over to the ground, Ino giving Sasuke a large grin.

"Sasuke-kun, it's nice to see you again!" Ino said and Sasuke gave a small smirk and Ino blushed. Naruto pulled Riku over and draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Ino, Shika, Chouji, this is my sister Riku." Naruto told them and Ino broke her eyes away from Sasuke to look upon the knew Uzumaki. Sakura sighed already knowing it was a bad idea to introduce them. Ino frowned and Riku raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru sighed and pulled off the tree before walking over.

"It's nice to meet you Riku I'm Shikamaru, Naruto's already told us about you." Shikamaru said and held his hand out. Riku looked at it for a second before taking it; Shikamaru shook her hand before walking over to Chouji, and elbowing him, muttering 'troublesome.' Chouji grunted slightly before smiling and walking over, and then held his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Chouji." Chouji said and Riku gladly took his hand while she smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Riku answered back. Ino was still eyeing her in a creepy way that made Riku release Chouji's hand and stare at her. Ino cocked an eyebrow and Riku looked away, not wanting to deal with the crazy blonde lady.

"Alright! So let's swim already!" Sakura yelled before pulling off her pink dress. Revealing a pink two piece, both the top and bottom having small little flowers on them. Naruto grinned before pulling off his shirt, his orange trunks tied tightly around his waist. Sasuke sighed slightly before leaning against a tree, not taking off his shirt. Shikamaru laid beside him, his arms holding his head up. Chouji grinned and headed towards the cool water. Ino pulled off her dress too, her bright purple one piece hugging her body. Sai was in one of the tree's painting again. There were three splashes and the girls screamed as Chouji, Naruto, and Kiba all jumped in.

Ino and Sakura stood drenched glaring at the three in the water. Hinata giggled slightly before pulling off her shirt and shorts, her dark purple one piece slightly loose on her body. Riku had jumped away from the water, and landed beside Sasuke. She stood watching them for a second before taking a seat beside the Uchiha. They didn't say anything as they watched Kiba toss Hinata into the water. Sakura didn't need to be tossed; she jumped into the deep water, Ino following shortly after. Riku smiled as she watched Sakura dunk Naruto a few times.

"Why aren't you swimming Riku?" Sasuke finally asked the red head. Riku blushed and looked away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her; Shikamaru peeked at Riku from where he laid.

"Are you embarrassed Riku?" Sasuke asked and the red became more visible.

"No, I just… I'm not used to wearing a swim suit." Riku mumbled and Sasuke almost hadn't heard her. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"Come just take it off and get in the water. Or else Naruto and Kiba will toss you in either way you're getting wet." Sasuke informed her.

"Yeah... Sasuke that sounded so great." Sai informed the Uchiha and watched in amusement as Sasuke realized what he had said and blushed, Riku becoming redder.

"That's not what I meant. Riku go have fun." Sasuke told her and Riku turned to him, the blush dyed down, curiosity taking over, and Sasuke swore he saw a glint of something in her eyes.

"Why aren't you swimming?" Riku asked. Sasuke shrugged but it was Shikamaru who answered.

"He's barely ever swims when we do this." Came the lazy one's voice. Riku raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who just shrugged as if it were nothing, and then glared down at Shikamaru.

"Not like you ever did anything more than lay there." Sasuke replied and Shikamaru smirked at him.

"I did, you just weren't here." Shikamaru shot back. Ouch that hurt, Sasuke's face faltered and he turned away from a slightly guilty looking brunet. Riku sighed slightly.

"Fine." Riku said and pulled her shirt off as she stood. Shikamaru looked up and stared at the fire red bikini top with black swirls everywhere, it was tired up around her neck, and snapped around her body. Sai almost fell out of the tree as his eyes ran over the slim body, but he could see the muscles that ripped through her upper half. She wasn't skinny as in - don't even eat, or major diet skinny - no she was worked out skinny. She had an amazing body; Sasuke blushed as she pulled off the bottoms. Sai really did fall out of the tree as she bent down and stepped out of the shorts. Her bottoms were the same red color with the same swirl marks, but they looked more like short shorts than a bikini bottom. Kiba whistled at her from the water as he looked over at her. Naruto smacked the guy over the head, before dunking him.

"Oh it's on!" Kiba yelled before tackling Naruto into the water. Riku giggled slightly before turning to Sasuke.

"Come on." Riku said and Sasuke blushed even more as she bent down and took his hand. Sasuke was pulled to his feet and dragged over to the water. As the situation started to register into Sasuke's brain it was already too late for Riku had shoved the Uchiha into the cool water. Sasuke's eyes widened as he surfaced and Riku giggled slightly from her spot, still standing on dry land. Ino was fuming from where she sat on the bank as she watched the events, while Sakura just shook her head.

"You did not just push me in." Sasuke muttered and Riku laughed.

"Oh I did, and you'll still wearing yo-ahhhh!" Riku screamed as Kiba and Naruto came up behind her and chucked the red head into the water. She landed right beside Sasuke who just smirked when she resurfaced and glared at Naruto. Riku glanced to Sasuke and raised an eyebrow.

"You think it's amusing don't you?" Riku said and Sasuke just smirked even more.

"And what if I do?" Sasuke asked and stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Ino raised an eyebrow at Riku who was grinning slyly. She gave no warning as she tackled Sasuke into the water, causing him to be dunked. Riku laughed before taking a deep breath and being pulled under by Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba looked to each other before jumping into the water, causing a splash to hit Ino and Sakura.

Shikamaru muttered troublesome as Hinata came and sat down by Shino who was looking at some bug. Sai had picked himself back up, but was casting glances over at Riku who was currently trying to pay Sasuke back for dunking her, twice. Chouji had gotten out and now sat beside Shikamaru pulling a bag of chips open.

"She seems nice, and cute." Chouji commented. Shikamaru opened his eyes and stared at the clouds.

"I agree, although it seems that she may have a thing for Sasuke." Chouji nodded and Shikamaru smirked. "But Sasuke defiantly likes her, even if he hasn't realized it yet." Shikamaru added. Sai glared at Sasuke who was smiling as he and Naruto dunked Kiba, who had dunked Riku. He watched as the red head swam over to Ino and Sakura and pulled herself up beside the pink haired girl.

"This is fun." Riku commented as she watched the boys mess around in the water. Ino scowled and looked away, which caused a frown to cover Riku's face. Sakura smiled at Riku before rolling her eyes at Ino's reaction then looked back to Riku.

"You've never done this before have you?" Sakura asked with slightly curiosity. Riku looked back to Naruto and Kiba who were tackling Sasuke into the water for the hell of it.

"Nope, like I said before most of my masters never let me out of my room, let alone the house. The closest to this I had was traveling with Sir, and even that doesn't compare with this. He wasn't the 'fun' type." Riku commented and Ino raised an eyebrow. Sakura had filled Ino in on some things but she didn't get the master part. Riku noticed the change in attitude from the blonde and frowned.

"You haven't told her have you, and if she doesn't know I'm guessing the other two don't either." Riku commented and looked to Sakura, Ino following her direction of sight. Sakura blushed slightly before shaking her head.

"I didn't think it was necessary, besides you won't be after tomorrow right?" Sakura told the red head who just simply shrugged and looked to the yet again fuming Ino.

"But I don't think it's fair to leave out your friend." Riku said and Sakura frowned.

"You want me to tell everyone I know that you're a slave?" Sakura asked and Ino's eyes widened and she stared at Riku who shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me really, I've been one my whole life. But I'm just saying that it's not fair to leave someone out of a conversation when it seems you two are close." Riku said back, this time not looking at Ino or Sakura. The pink haired girl frowned, she noticed, it did make Riku feel odd when it was just blurted out like that, and how Ino looked at her. But before Ino or Sakura could say anything Riku smiled brightly at them before waving and disappearing into the water again.

"She's just like her brother, doesn't want to show any sad emotion." Sakura said before sighing and watched the form swim in the water and head towards Naruto who had just stood up, Kiba and Sasuke panting. Sakura smiled as she watched Riku close in on the never suspecting blonde. Even if the blonde was a ninja, even Sakura could tell Riku was masking her Chakra, and really good at that. The blonde didn't stand a chance as Riku gripped his ankles, Naruto's eyes grew wide and the two other's raised eyebrows in his direction. It was a second later the blonde was pulled into the water and Riku surfaced with a huge grin on her face. Naruto came up a few seconds later and stared wide eyed at Riku.

"That was so not fair!" Naruto whined and Riku laughed. Naruto grinned and Riku stopped her laughter before screaming as Naruto tackled her into the water. Sasuke leaned against the bank and watched as the two siblings dunk each other in the water. Neither looked like they were going to give up anytime soon. Kiba stood beside him watching the entertainment.

"They really are like each other huh? So much freaking energy." Kiba commented and Sasuke had to nod in agreement. Kiba grinned at him.

"I bet its fun having them living with you huh?" Kiba teased Sasuke smirked at the guy.

"Oh it's great. Next week they can crash at your house." Sasuke teased back and Kiba glared.

"Funny, you're not much of an ass now." Kiba leaned into Sasuke's personal space and the Uchiha glared as he stepped back. "Been brainwashed or something Uchiha? Or maybe you're someone else? Naruto always did like playing tricks." Sasuke glared even more before smacking the dog boy upside the head.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered as he pulled himself out of the water.

"Yep definitely Sasuke." Kiba mumbled under his breath but couldn't help but grin as he watched Naruto pull Riku up by her waist and then slam her into the water once again, but before Naruto could move away he was already under the water by Riku. It was fun watching them fight. Sasuke dropped beside Shikamaru pulling off his already wet shirt as he did. Shikamaru just stared at the clouds not caring that Sasuke had come back. Sasuke grabbed his towel as he dropped his wet shirt on top of Riku's dry cloths, he smirked; oh how pay back is sweet. He wrapped the towel around his shoulder, letting his wet raven hair drip onto the towel. Riku pulled herself out of the water while laughing, Naruto right beside her. Riku fell onto her back, breathing heavily as she stared up at the blue sky, a smile on her face. Naruto sat with one leg bent, the other lay flat on the ground, his arms back holding his upper half up, an identical smile on his face as he stared at the rushing water.

"That was great." Naruto said. Riku laughed but nodded in agreement.

"You guys are crazy." Sakura commented as she looked over, they were just a few feet away from them. Riku turned her head and grinned at her and Ino.

"Ah we know." Riku said and Naruto laughed.

"Sakura-Chan you've known me for years, you should know I'm crazy by now." Naruto said and Sakura giggled at him. Riku smiled and looked back to the sky watching the clouds in the horizon darken.

"It's going to rain soon." Riku commented and everyone looked at her. Riku sighed and pointed to the horizon, the dark clouds rolling in quite quickly. Sakura sighed.

"Man and we were having so much fun." Sakura said and stood stretching slightly, Ino following after her. Naruto quickly stood and held a hand out to Riku who smiled at him and took the tan hand. The blonde pulled her up, as Sasuke stood with both their cloths in his arms, her red towel in his hand as he walked over to them.

"Here." Sasuke said and handed the red towel to the red head. Riku eyed her cloths and glared slightly at Sasuke before shaking her head slightly and taking her towel.

"Thanks." She said as she wrapped the towel around her body. Sai walked over and stood beside Naruto. Ino was beside Sakura who was standing beside Sasuke. Sai leaned over slightly to talk to Riku.

"Hey Riku, umm there's a festival tomorrow… do you maybe want to go with me?" Sai asked, giving Riku a genuine smile. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at the look a like and Naruto felt uncomfortable. Riku frowned at him.

"Umm… I guess?" Riku said uncertain, but couldn't help the giggle as Sai jumped up with a goofy grin on his face. He stopped and blushed slightly before pocketing his sketch book.

"Okay! Well I'll see you tomorrow at five! Bye." Sai said before disappearing. Riku laughed slightly before looking to Naruto who was frowning at her.

"What?" Riku asked innocently. Naruto sighed.

"Nothing I guess." Naruto mumbled getting a frown by Riku who looked to Sasuke for help. Only Sasuke just looked away a permanent scowl on his face, her frown deepened. Ino grinned.

"Sasuke-kun, speaking of the festival tomorrow… do you want to go with me?" Ino asked, batting her eye lashes. Riku perked up.

"Yeah Sasuke, you should go too! We could all hang out." Riku pitched while Ino frowned at her, wondering just what she was up to. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"Whatever, sure." Sasuke said before walking away. Riku sighed.

"He's such a sour sport." Riku turned to Ino who was dazed slightly. "I was nice meeting you Ino! Bye." Riku said before running off towards Sasuke. Naruto went to go too, before stopping and looking to Sakura with a blush, Sakura frowned at him.

"Umm… Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes. Sakura smiled at him before nodding.

"Sure I'll go with you Naruto." Sakura said and watched in amusement as Naruto's face lit up before he smiled and then split off after Sasuke and Riku. Sakura laughed slightly before picking up her dry cloths.

"Sasuke-kun… he… said yes… to me." Ino said slowly. Sakura sighed before shaking her head. Shikamaru and Chouji sighed in unison, knowing her ego would just sky racket.

"Yes Sasuke said yes! I'm telling you, it's not Sasuke, it's Naruto in-" Kiba was shut up with Sakura punching him in the gut. Kiba cried out in pain as he doubled over in pain. Hinata sighed slightly as she helped him up.

"Sakura… Please be… nicer?" Hinata stuttered. Sakura sighed.

"Kiba you shouldn't start saying things like that. It's not Naruto, it's really Sasuke." Sakura said. Kiba just nodded quickly hoping not to be hit again.

"Come on… Kiba-kun. L-lets go…" Hinata said and pulled Kiba to his feet. Kiba grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She blushed as she led him away, Shino right on their tail.

"Yeah, we're out of here too. Later Sakura, Ino." Shikamaru said as he lazily got up and started walking. Chouji waved to them before following Shikamaru away. Ino snapped out of her daze as she squealed and jumped up and down. Sakura just grabbed her stuff and started walking away; she didn't care for Sasuke like that, not anymore. But she didn't think Sasuke liked Ino like that, and she also knew what Sasuke had to do for the advisors. Ino looked around, seeing as she was alone before running around getting her things and taking off towards her home, all the while smiling like a goof.

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on in Sasuke." Riku said as she sat up in her bed. Sasuke looked down to the ground as he opened the door even more and slipped in as quietly as he had come. The Uchiha shut the door softly before quickly walking over to the bed and climbing in like a child running to his mother after a horrible nightmare. Riku had moved over so that there was enough room for the Uchiha to curl in, and curl into a small ball.

Riku scooted over, pulled the Uchiha closer to her body. She let her hand run through his hair, knowing he wouldn't really remember what had happened. He was crying again, and she wiped the tears away from his pale face. She hummed a soft tone as she calmed his shaking form down. Running her hand through his hair, and pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. Sasuke kept his eyes closed, the tears not going away, no matter how hard he tried to keep them down.

"Shhh, its okay Sasuke… Shhh." Riku said. Sasuke weakly nodded, but couldn't help the sob that came out of his mouth. Riku's eyes softened as she kissed his forehead as he pulled her into his body, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you Riku…" Sasuke chocked out.

"Shhh…" Riku ran her hand through his hair once again, as she waited for him to calm down. It wasn't as quick as it had the past few days, but slowly he fell asleep, his grip on her loosened just slightly so that she could lay down. Her eyes softened as she watched his breath even out, and his face became peaceful as he drifted off to sleep; it killed her to watch him suffer like this. He had come to her room every night since she told him if he needed to talk to come to her. It was always in the middle of the night, and she knew he had nightmares. It was always with Itachi or the clan, he would ramble on and off about it. But she had a theory that it wasn't even a nightmare, it was just memories he had suppressed all these years and were finally catching up to him. The door creaked again and this time a batch of blonde hair popped in her door way. There was a soft sigh as the door opened and then shut again.

"Bad dream again?" Naruto asked as he made his way around the bed and on the other side of Riku. Riku nodded and ran her hand through his hair once again as Naruto sat on the end of the bed, his back propped up against the wall.

"I don't think it was a bad dream pre say. Just a memory he didn't want to remember." Riku calmly stated, Naruto bent down and kissed Riku's temple.

"He's lucky you're here, if he'd had come into my room like this I'd freak out. I'm glad your my sister." Naruto stated. Riku blushed slightly before nodding.

"I just hope it starts to go away soon, I don't like to see him sad and broken." Riku said. Naruto nodded as he too laid beside the girl, Riku let her head rest on Naruto shoulder as he played with her hair.

"Just keep doing what your doing and it should get better for him." Naruto told her. Riku nodded and closed her eyes, listening to the even breaths of Sasuke and the heart beat of Naruto run through her head. She feel asleep soon after as Naruto sat watching Riku's head fall off his shoulder and rest on top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke had his face buried into Riku's shoulder and neck, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Naruto smiled as he pulled away from them and off the bed. He stole a few glances of the couple sleeping together before pulling open the door and slipping out, thinking if it were Sasuke with Riku he wouldn't mind. Then his thoughts went to Sai and he scowled, he wasn't sure he wanted him around Riku, ever. Naruto quickly walked back to his room, throwing himself onto his bed, and falling asleep as quickly as he had woken.

* * *

The light in the room filled quickly as the sun rose on the horizon. Onyx eyes opened sleepily, blinked a few times before widening. He was staring at Riku's peacefully sleeping face. Sometime in the middle of the night it seemed that they had moved enough so that their faces were close enough to kiss. Sasuke moved his hands off of Riku's waist where they had been the whole night and then moved away from Riku. His eyes never leaving Riku's sleeping face, he wondered why he kept waking up in her room. But he knew why, he knew exactly why he came into her room after having those dreams. He pulled himself out of the bed and quickly left the room, making sure he shut the door as softly as he could before turning to find Naruto stretching in his doorway.

"Morning Sasuke." Naruto said sleepily as he looked to the wide eyed Sasuke. He couldn't help the small chuckle that came out of his throat as he thought how much Sasuke looked like a little kid who got caught doing something bad.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke blushed.

"I-umm… well this isn't what…it… ummm…" Sasuke stuttered and mentally kicked himself for doing so. Naruto laughed as he patted Sasuke on the back and walked down the hall.

"It's okay Sasuke, I didn't see anything." Naruto said and rounded the corner before heading down stairs. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before quickly making his way back to his room. He felt very childish at this moment, very childish. He couldn't believe he had yet again, went into her room to seek comfort. He sat on his bed, running his hand through his raven hair.

"What am I doing… damn it." Sasuke mumbled to himself. Shaking his head slightly. He could not be thinking of Riku in anyway, Naruto may be keen on letting a few things slid, but Riku was his sister. Besides she going out with Sai, and he Ino, no way could- no he was not thinking about it! He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, he was just going to pretend that he hadn't went to Riku again. She didn't seem to mind, she was always happy and truly happy, she didn't seem to want to bring it up, which he was grateful for. He looked to his clock, only two hours before they had to meet Tsunade in her office. He went to his closet, and pulled out something to wear, before walking to his bathroom that was attached to his bedroom and stepped in, quickly started striping for his shower.

* * *

Riku opened her eyes, looking around before sighing. Sasuke had already woken up and left. She knew he would, he always did, she quickly looked to the clock and smile. Only two hours before she was free for good. She couldn't help the little more lift in her step as she skipped over to her closet and got her clothes. She quickly got a set of cloths and stepped out of her room, and next door to the bathroom. She got in and turned the shower on before stripping out of her Pj's and then jumped in to the warm water. She could smell the food that she figured Naruto was making down stairs since she could hear Sasuke's shower on as well. She quickly washed up before getting out and shivered from the lack of heat on her body. She grabbed the orange towel that was hung up on the wall, and wrapped herself with it. All the while thinking how close she was to being finally free.

She quickly changed into her clothes. Wearing a black skirt with a red long sleeved shirt, the sleeves on the shirt were holy with Riku thought was awesome. She then left her Pj's in the hamper along with her towel then stepped out into the hallway. Sasuke meeting her there as well. Riku turned off the light in the bathroom before shutting the door and waiting for Sasuke to catch up to her. He did and gave her a weak smile, hoping she wouldn't bring anything up about last night.

"Good morning Sasuke." Riku chripped happily. Sasuke's smile grew larger.

"Morning Riku." Sasuke said back and they both headed down the hallway and down the steps. Each step towards the kitchen they could smell the blonde's cooking. Sasuke wondered when the blonde had learned how to cook anything other then instand ramen, but then again this was Naruto and he hadn't been with Naruto for almost three years. They both sat down at the island in Sasuke's kitchen, Naruto doing something with batter on the stove.

"Morning Riku, Sasuke." Naruto said with his back turned to them. Riku smiled even though Naruto couldn't see her.

"Morning Naruto-Niisan!" Riku replied. Sasuke just Hned like he usually did, he had already said morning to the blonde. Well kinda, but it still counted at least to him. Naruto snorted softly to himself as he flipped the last pancake onto one of the three plates next to the stove.

Naruto grinned as he sat a plate of steaming pancakes in front of the other two who still had wet hair from their shower. Riku grinned up at him chirping out a 'thank you' before starting in. Sasuke just 'hned' again before cutting them into pieces and not adding syrup claiming he didn't like anything sweet. Naruto grabbed his plate before settling into his chair at the island and digging in.

"Alright, done, I'll go wash up and we can leave." Naruto said after he had shoved the last piece of pancake into his mouth. Riku nodded, still only half done with her food, Sasuke on his last few pieces. Naruto left, and they were drowned into silence, Sasuke shifted slightly as he finished his food, Riku just smiled as she did hers. Both not willing to talk about what had happened last night, after a few minutes of silence, and Riku had finished her food she turned to Sasuke.

"So what are you planning on wearing for the festival?" Riku asked, hoping he would at least talk. Sasuke looked at her as he took a sip of his milk; he then sat the glass down.

"I don't know, knowing Ino she'll come over before and pick me out something." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. Riku frowned.

"Well that's weird." Riku mumbled under her breath.

"What are you wearing?" Sasuke asked feeling the need to ask the same thing. Riku shrugged slightly.

"I was going to talk to Sakura about it. I've never been to a festival before so I have no clue what to wear." Riku admitted. Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes.

"Sorry." Riku's eyes widened as she turned back to Sasuke.

"It's not your fault! You're letting me go to the festival; no you're freeing me today. I'm happy, really." Riku said her grin fully on her face. Sasuke inspected her with a small frown before smiling softly at her.

"If it makes you happy then good and I think asking Sakura is the best thing to do." Sasuke told her. Riku smiled before nodding and picking up her milk and downing it. She was happy, she really was, but there was that nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that she wasn't all that happy. There was something missing, something that she wanted but she didn't know what it was. Riku smiled at Sasuke as she pondered over what it was that she wanted. But they were all knocked out of her mind as Naruto came tumbling down the steps and announced that he was ready. Sasuke and Riku stood and they all started towards Tsunade's office, and towards Riku's freedom.

_**

* * *

**_

_**End of Chapter 4! I hope you all liked it! Took me forever to write it! Don't forget to review!!**_

_**-Kat**_


	5. The Festival!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Some OOC! An OC! OC Pairing! Flash Backs! Ext. **_

_**

* * *

**_

"Alright are you ready Riku?" Tsunade asked the red head who was fidgeting in the blue plastic chair. Riku looked to Tsunade for a second before nodding. They were alone; Riku had her shirt off showing off her pale white bar. The Uchiha crest showing in all its glory, Tsunade took a deep breath before walking over with a small pen like thing. Riku slid around so that her stomach was pressed against the back of the seat so that Tsunade could get to her back better. Tsunade pulled a steel chair over and sat it right behind the still fidgeting girl.

"This is going to hurt… are you sure you're ready?" Tsunade asked and watched as Riku stiffened. The red head Uzumaki took a deep breath and slowly let it out, her body relaxing with her. Tsunade stared at her for a few minutes as she watched all the muscles in her body relax and Riku stilled.

"I'm ready." Riku said slowly, her voice monotone as it echoed off the white walls of the hospital room. Tsunade sighed softly, knowing where she learned to relax like that. She then placed the tip of the pen on her tan skin and waited for Riku to say or do something but Riku was already in another place. She had done this when Sir had branded her, and that was worse then what Tsunade was doing now. Tsunade took a deep breath and began, trying hard not to shake or mess up. Riku would have to live with this for the rest of her life; she didn't want to make it look back.

A half an hour later and what seemed like hours to Tsunade she finally turned the mechanical pen off and sat it on the ground. She looked to the black name underneath the Uchiha symbol and smirked slightly. _Riku_

Then adding the Uchiha symbol anyone would mistake her as an Uchiha if they were to see it. That made her lips curl into a smile as she found a new thing to bet with when Jiraiya made it back. The bets were starting to pile up, and Tsunade had begun to get worried even more since the Sannin hadn't shown up yet. Riku let a breath out as she turned to look at a slightly dazed Hokage. She already knew what she was thinking about, at least from what her face she could tell.

"I'm sure he's fine you know." Tsunade snapped out of her daze and looked to Riku with a question face. "Are you done?" Riku asked not wanting to elaborate on it any longer. Tsunade nodded quickly and Riku stood before walking over to the metal stand where her shirt laid. She pulled the shirt on before looking back to Tsunade who was putting the things she had taken out for the branding back.

"It looks good." Tsunade said her back to Riku. Riku smiled slightly at her and sat back down in the chair. She had a feeling that Tsunade wanted to talk about something, Tsunade turned and smirked as she saw the girl sitting already. The Hokage walked over to the empty chair she had sat in a few minutes before and slumped into it.

"So I'm guessing you want to talk about something." Riku said as she pulled her knees to her chest, the balls of her feet on the chair. Tsunade looked to her and nodded slightly.

"I just want to know how Sasuke's doing." Tsunade asked. Riku frowned just slightly before smiling.

"He's good, but he has some nightmares at night. I don't talk about them with him though, it doesn't seem like he wants to really talk about it." Riku admitted she knew that Tsunade wouldn't write him off as insane or anything. Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"It doesn't surprise me; he finally got revenge on his brother for what he did to the clan." Tsunade said.

"Umm… What exactly did Sir do to the clan?" Riku asked she had a fairly good idea but wanted to know more, maybe she would be able to help Sasuke with his nightmares if she did. Tsunade sighed slightly before pushing back a strand of hair.

"Well Itachi, he killed the whole Uchiha clan off to gain his Sharingan. He then tortured Sasuke at age seven, showing him how he killed their family." Tsunade told her, Riku looked to the ground, finding it very interesting at the moment as she let what the Hokage process.

"So Sasuke went after Sir for revenge, even going as far as leaving to …." Riku trailed off not really remembering the name of the man who Sasuke had run off to. Tsunade nodded though, already knowing the girl was catching on.

"Yes, the Uchiha clan was a large powerful clan. Most of them possessing the Sharingan, they were the pride of the Konoha clan." Tsunade informed Riku; the girl frowned at the ground before looking up to the blonde lady.

"If they were so large and powerful, how could Sir wipe them all out alone?" Riku asked. Tsunade went to open her mouth before closing it; she looked to Riku who had figured something out that no one in the past had thought about.

"I don't know." Tsunade answered truthfully. "Maybe he was just that powerful I guess." She added that only getting a deeper frown from the girl.

"I've seen him fight, he's powerful yes. I wouldn't want to really go against him; I don't see him having a problem wiping out a few people. But a whole clan of the same clan as he, it's a little odd, but your right he could have. He did slowly start to lose his eyes sight the more he used his Sharingan so maybe he was even more powerful before." Riku said, the words flowing out of her mouth as quickly as she was thinking it. Tsunade stared at her dumbfounded yet again, before smirking softly to herself.

"Maybe, but it's all over now. But there was another thing I wanted to ask you, did Sasuke ask anyone to go to the festival?" Tsunade asked fully interested in the question. Riku perked up at the sudden change of topic, not that she minded she would like to think more about it while she was alone.

"Well Sasuke didn't ask anyone to say, Ino asked him and he said yes." Riku informed the blonde. Tsunade frowned just slightly as she leaned against the back of her chair staring at Riku with interest.

"Huh, I figured he'd ask you… so then who are you going with?" Tsunade asked and watched as Riku frowned at her.

"Why would Sasuke ask me?" Riku asked Tsunade merely shrugged though, not providing her with an answer. "I'm going with Sai, he asked me." Riku told the blonde lady who was obliviously waiting for an answer. The frown on her face deepened at that.

"Oh, Sai huh? Okay, well I think Sasuke and Naruto have waited enough don't you?" Tsunade said and stood. Riku frowned at her as she wearily stood after her.

"Yeah." Riku answered still weary of her at the moment. Tsunade smiled sweetly at her only freaking the red head out even more at the moment, before walking out the door. Riku hesitantly walked out wondering just what Tsunade had been proposing with her 'talk.' The read head shook her head, not really wanting to think too deep in it, she had been talking about something between her and Sasuke, when she knew he held no feelings for her. Besides he was still her 'master' at least for the next few minutes, she couldn't even began to think about him in that way, she wasn't sure she could think of anyone in that way. She had just started to trust again, thinking about someone in that way seemed impossible to her at the moment.

"Riku!" Naruto explained as he saw her walk out the door, they had been waiting just down the hall where Tsunade and she had left him. Sasuke stood from the ugly white chair he had been sat at and looked to Riku then to Tsunade who was giving him a frown.

"So how'd it go?" Sasuke asked wanting to know if everything went as planned and Tsunade didn't mess up. Tsunade smirked a knowing smirk as if she knew exactly what was going through his mind.

"Everything went fine Sasuke." Tsunade said and Sasuke looked away slightly, a small blush on his cheeks. But it went unnoticed by Riku who was currently looking to Naruto, but it didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade whose smirk deepened.

"She didn't hurt you did she Riku?" Naruto demanded but Riku just chuckled softly.

"I didn't feel a thing; I was in a deep meditation the whole time." Riku told him and Naruto grinned at her.

"Good!" Naruto said and hugged her tightly around the waist. "I'm happy you weren't hurt." The blonde added. Riku laughed at him before kissing him gently on the forehead.

"I'm fine Naruto, Tsunade did a great job." Riku told him and Naruto nodded then turned to Tsunade and Sasuke who was staring at each other. Both Uzumaki's frowned at them, wondering just was up with those two.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Naruto asked slightly uncertain of their sanity at the moment. Riku nudged Naruto in the side.

"Tsunade's been acting funny lately and it's been centered around Sasuke… I think something up." Riku whispered to the blonde. Naruto frowned but stayed quite as he watched the two turn to them with confused faces.

"What?" They asked in unison, Naruto and Riku raised an eyebrow at them.

"Nothing." The Uzumaki's said back. There was an awkward silence in the hallway after that. Riku started to fidget before Sasuke sighed.

"So how do we do this?" Sasuke asked with uncertain in his voice. Riku looked at him with wide eyes as she started to process what he was talking about. She stuttered as she stepped from one foot to another for a few seconds.

"Umm… well I honestly have no clue." Riku finally admitted. Sasuke sighed in slight annoyance. Tsunade smirked at them for a second.

"How did Itachi give you over to Sasuke?" Tsunade asked Riku who looked to her with a slight blush.

"Well he just said that I was to be Uchiha Sasuke's slave…" Riku told them. Sasuke smirked slightly before walking over to Riku who started to blush at the closeness he was giving her. He took her hand and Naruto smirked just slightly.

"I herby give you your freedom; you are no longer a slave." Sasuke said in a velvet voice that made Riku go slightly weak at the knees. Her smile became a goofy grin as she pulled her hand out of his and glomped him right then and there. Sasuke blushed deeply as she buried her face into the crock of his neck and shoulder, her eyes wet with oncoming tears. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, and Sasuke had to put his hands on her waist to keep them from falling over. They stayed like that, Sasuke holding a crying Riku in his arms while Tsunade and Naruto stood back and watched with knowing smiles. Sasuke ran a hand through Riku's hair as he tried to calm her.

"Why are you crying Riku… come on your free, you shouldn't cry." Sasuke said. Riku laughed as she pulled away just inches away from Sasuke's face.

"You don't understand, I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." Riku said and gave him a true smile, one smile that made Sasuke blush even more than he was already. Sasuke pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, his eyes becoming soft.

"I'm glad you're happy." Sasuke said and kissed her forehead lightly. Riku blushed ten folds. Sasuke smirked before letting go of the girl fully and turning to Naruto who was smirking at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked with a glare. Riku stepped away, her blush falling away, and Naruto just smirked even more before sighing softly to himself.

"No it's nothing." Naruto said before turning to Riku. "So Riku you wanted to talk to Sakura about getting an outfit for tonight right?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke clearly didn't want to go into the conversation at the moment. Riku perked up happy for the sudden change in topic.

"Yes, I thought she could help me." Riku said Tsunade frowned while Sasuke scowled at the wall beside him.

"For your date with Sai?" Tsunade asked and watched in amusement as Riku blushed again and Sasuke's scowl turned into a full on Uchiha-Death-Glare.

"I-I wouldn't say d-d-date…" Riku stuttered out at her, the blush deepening as she spoke. Tsunade chuckled.

"I don't think Sai thinks that. But who am I to say, Sakura should still be at home if you want her." Tsunade told her. Riku blushed even more and turned to Naruto who was scowling off at a random spot, but he looked up to Riku when he felt her eyes on him and smiled softly.

"I'll show you to her house. Sasuke are you coming?" Naruto asked and that seemed to snap Sasuke out of his trying to kill the wall with his eyes contest and looked to Naruto.

"Yeah why would I want to go around Konoha by myself and be followed by Anbu?" Sasuke asked sarcastically to the blonde. Naruto rolled his eyes at the Uchiha before taking Riku's hand.

"Well then let's go, we only have a few hours before we all go to the festival." Naruto said and began to pull Riku down the hall. Riku looked back to see Sasuke following right behind them, Tsunade was chuckling softly as she watched them leave and turn the corner. They walked to Sakura's house in silence each in thoughts of other things.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ah Sakura! Stop!" Yelled Riku who then fell over from the load of clothes she had in her hands. Sakura looked over her shoulder before giggling slightly and pulling her up, forgetting about the clothes she had piled into Riku's arms.

"Your right, I just found the perfect outfit!" Sakura said and pulled Riku away, leaving the mess of useless clothing on the ground for the worker to pick it up. Sakura dragged Riku out of the store and down the street.

"Sakura? Where are we going?" Riku asked slightly afraid as to where the girl was dragging her. Sakura sighed softly.

"There's nothing that'll look good on here. But I do have a cute at home that would go great with your eyes, and I'm sure it'll fit." Sakura said. Riku sighed; she never knew how hard it could be to pick out a simple kimono. Riku spotted Sasuke and Naruto in one of the men's stores in town, both fighting over something and she couldn't help but giggle softly. Sakura stopped and looked at her with a confused face, Riku pointed over to where Sasuke was shaking his head at the bright orange suit type outfit to him. Sakura sighed before looking to Riku.

"Mind if we help them first, I don't want Naruto to look like a goof." Sakura pleaded Riku laughed before nodding to her. Sakura grinned at her before yet again dragging the poor girl into the store that occupied the two boys.

"No Naruto drop the orange outfit!" Sakura yelled at him, letting go of Riku and walking over to him. Naruto dropped the ungodly bright orange thing to the ground immediately when he saw the pink haired girl.

"S-Sakura-Chan… w-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Riku couldn't help the giggle that came out of her mouth when she noticed he blushed and was stuttering.

"It gets better." Came a whisper to her right and Riku quickly turned to see Sasuke leaned up against the wall smirking slightly at her. Riku blushed just slightly before looking to Sakura who was showing Naruto a nice black with orange trimmings outfit. He seemed to like that one enough, or was just too afraid of Sakura to tell her to stop. It took her at least an hour before she was able to tell the girl.

"I'm afraid to see it." Riku admitted and leaned against the wall beside him. Sasuke chuckled softly under his breath, but Riku still caught it.

"I thought you two were looking for kimonos for tonight?" Sasuke asked. Riku sighed with annoyance.

"We were, Sakura already has hers picked out. Then we spent an hour trying different Kimono's and each one was either too dull, too flashy, or didn't look good on me at all." Riku told him, Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura?" He asked and Riku nodded.

"I think she's a little crazy." Riku whispered to him and Sasuke chuckled again and Riku smiled up at him knowingly. They watched in slight amusement as Sakura pushed the blushing blonde into the men's dressing room and slammed the door shut. Then leaned against said door and folded her arms acrossed her chest.

"You have no idea." Sasuke whispered back and Riku giggled at him while Sakura look at them with a raised eyebrow. Her face trying desperately not to go into the I-know-how-you-two-feel look, as they smiled at each other.

"What about you? Did Ino show up and make sure your outfit was… suitable?" Riku asked an amused grin on her face. Sasuke made a small face before smirking.

"No, thankfully and hopefully it'll stay that way." Sasuke told her and Riku laughed.

"I doubt it, so is she the one you're picking?" Riku asked innocently but she didn't look to the Uchiha. Sasuke gapped at the sudden question before finding the wall across the room very interesting.

"I'm not sure. The first person I would have picked would be Sakura but only because she's my team mate and friend. But I couldn't do that to Naruto, I won't hurt him again. Ino, well she's even crazier then Sakura, I'm not too sure I'll be able to handle her." Sasuke admitted and Riku nodded slightly, before forcing a small smile on her face.

"Well give her a chance, you never know right?" Riku asked looking up to Sasuke the forced smile still on her face. Sasuke stared at her for a few minutes, watching her expression carefully, something was off but he couldn't tell.

"Yeah." He answered; Riku nodded her face not change until she looked back to Sakura and Naruto. Her small smile turned into a large grin.

"Ahh Naruto-Niisan you look to cute!" Riku yelled before walking over to him. Naruto blushed before looking to a frowning Sasuke who was staring at Riku's back. Naruto smiled knowingly but remained quite but instead looked to Sakura as she nodded in approval. He did have to admit he liked the outfit very much, it was a black silk pants, with orange pockets and a matching button up shirt with orange trimmings around the collar and buttons, an orange swirl was placed on the back.

"You look great." Sakura informed the blonde and Naruto blushed even more. Both girls giggled softly at the blush and even more as the blush deepened.

"Well we should get going. Come on Riku." Sakura said and again took the girls wrist and dragged her out of the store, but not before calling a goodbye to both boys. Riku sighed softly and caught an amused smile on Sasuke's face as she was pulled away. They then made their way down the street, after a little while Sakura had let go of her, and now she walked in step with her.

"So do you like Sai?" Sakura asked after a few minutes of silence. Riku looked at her with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far." Riku told her.

"But you said yes." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow. Riku sighed and looked to the sky; she slightly wished she could be flying up in the sky instead of being here. Her blue eyes then shifted back to Sakura who was waiting for an answer she wasn't too sure of.

"I don't know why I said yes. I guess he just surprised me that's all, but I guess I owe him it anyways. I did kind of knock him out the first time we met you know." Riku admitted and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah that was funny." Sakura said and Riku frowned at her but kept quite.

"But he's not the one you really want to spend it with is it?" Sakura asked in a knowing voice. Riku frowned at her again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sakura." Riku told her. Sakura sighed to herself.

"You can't live in denial forever Riku." Sakura told her. The red head pouted and looked off to the side.

"I'm not in denial." Riku said out loud not really talking to anyone but herself. She didn't catch the small smile Sakura shot at Riku as they continued towards her house.

_**

* * *

**_

"Come on Riku! Sai already here!" Naruto called his voice slightly irritated as he stood at the steps in his outfit Sakura had found for him. Sai was leaning against the kitchen wall; he was in all black, with a small bit of white trimmings. He smirked as he watched Ino hang on Sasuke who was rolling his eyes. Ino was a in a light purple kimono with darker purple spots here and there the obi was a dark blue with small light purple swirls in it. Sasuke wore a dark blue silk outfit like Naruto's, his trimmings were red with and black. The outfit fit him perfectly, showing off his muscles and it brought out his pale skin, and showed of his eyes even more.

Riku peeked her head around the corner before blushing and then retreating. Naruto sighed but before he could do anything Sakura walked into the kitchen. She had a dark pink Kimono on; her obi was a lighter orange that went along with Naruto's outfit. The blonde looked at her and made an oh sound as if now knowing why she insisted on his outfit, they went perfectly together. Sakura smiled at him before looking upstairs and sighing.

"She not coming down?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I think she's embarrassed, this is her first time doing this sort of thing." Naruto told her and Sakura sighed softly before going up the steps. They all heard a yelp and then Riku's voice telling Sakura to stop. Sai and Ino raised eyebrows at the stairs as Sakura came back down the steps, her hand holding onto Riku's wrist.

"Sakura!" Riku whined as she came into view.

"Riku you look fine." Sakura told her and Riku blushed.

"But I've never done this before." Riku told her sadly and Sakura sighed softly before pulling her the rest of the way down. Riku hid before Sakura and peeked at everyone in the room, Sasuke had to look away because Riku was looking way to cute being embarrassed.

"Come on Riku, Sakura great at fashion. I'm sure you look fine." Ino encouraged not noticing the way Sasuke had looked away. Riku looked at her before smiling softly and stepped out, Sai stopped leaning against the wall as he stared at her. She had on a dark crimson kimono with small light blue flowers, her obi was pitch black. The kimono hugged her body in the right places, her hair was kept down but it was straighter and had a black and red clip in her hair making sure it wouldn't fall in her face. Riku smiled softly at them before looking to Sasuke who was staring at her as was Sai she felt the blush returning.

"You guys don't like it." Riku said and Sasuke and Sai both moved their hands back and forth.

"No you look fine." Sasuke said and Sai nodded in agreement. Naruto chuckled softly and slung his arm around Riku's shoulder.

"You look great sis, but we should go now. Don't want to be late on your first festival." Naruto told her, Riku blushed again before nodding. Ino squealed in delight as she latched onto Sasuke once again and started to pull him out. Sai walked up and held his arm out, Riku hesitantly slipped her arm with his and they walked out. Naruto did the same for Sakura and she smiled sweet at him before locking their arms together.

"You have a plan right?" Naruto whispered and Sakura giggled.

"Oh yes, operation get Riku and Sasuke together starts tonight." Sakura said with a sly smile. Naruto nodded before leaning over and lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"You're awesome." Naruto said. Sakura blushed before smiling at him.

"I know." She said and they walked out both with identical smiles on their faces, clearly saying were-up-to-no-trouble.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Riku blushing with Sai whispering something in her ear. He scowled and turned back to the front as Ino rambled on and on about something he had lost interest the moment she had opened her mouth. He wondered if she would ever notice that he didn't care about anything she said to him. And he was sure that he had no circulation in his right arm, and that thought was proven true when he started to lose feeling in it after a few minutes. Riku stared at Sasuke but blushed when Sai whispered things in her ear.

"You look really great Riku-Chan." Sai told her for the second time that night. Riku blushed again before leaning farther into him like Ino was with Sasuke.

"Thanks Sai." Riku chirped up at him and Sai gave her a smile. Ino looked back and no one noticed the glare she gave Sai and Riku before she went on babbling to Sasuke like he cared what she thought. Naruto and Sakura were whispering together about whatever messed up plan they had in mind for the two in denial. It was mainly Sakura filling Naruto in on her little plan, whatever that may be.

"So you've really never been to a festival Riku?" Sai asked and Riku blushed softly.

"No, have you?" Riku asked. Sai shrugged.

"Once or twice." Sai admitted Riku smiled slightly as she watched the back of Sasuke's head. Sai glanced at Riku before looking to Sasuke and glaring at the back of his head. They continued to walk in silence, well as much as silence as one could get when a blonde was yapping away about god knows what, and the two whispering together about something. As they rounded the corner closet to the festival it came into view. Riku's eyes widened as the lights from the festival glared off her eyes. Sasuke glanced back and smiled lightly as he saw the excitement run through her eyes.

"Wow…" Riku whispered and Sai smirked at her.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sai asked and all Riku could do was nod as they walked further into the bright light filled area. There was everything from food to rides that were already lit up because the sun had fallen below the horizon.

"It gets better." Naruto said as he and Sakura fell in step beside the two on them. Riku looked at him with wide eyes.

"Better?" She asked uncertain. Naruto smiled before nodding.

"Fireworks." Naruto told her and she looked at him with confusion.

"Fireworks?" Riku asked back. Sakura smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, lights in the sky. It's beautiful and legend says that if you kiss someone under the fireworks then you'll be with them forever." Sakura said and Naruto blushed slightly. Riku frowned at her slightly before smiling brightly, she then leaned into Naruto.

"Then I'll kiss you so that I can be with you forever." Riku mocked and Naruto blushed even more. Sakura laughed at her.

"I think that's so sweet!" Sakura said and laughed when Naruto's blush deepened. Riku giggled lightly as she looked back to the festival, they were already in the crowd Sasuke and Ino had already disappeared away from them. Naruto and Sakura looked forward and frowned noting that Sasuke and Ino had disappeared already, both no where in sight at the moment.

"This could be a small problem." Sakura whispered to the blonde she had her arm linked with. Naruto nodded as they watched Sai and Riku start walking towards a game that Riku was pointing at. Naruto sighed slightly before pulling Sakura over too.

"Keep an eye out for Sasuke, and I'll keep an eye on Riku." Naruto told her, Sakura nodded as she walked over with him, but her eyes trained on the crowd.

"Hey there, you want to try to win a fish?" Came the husky voice of the carnie that was running the game stand at the moment. Riku stared at him for a second, her eyes calculating almost as if remembering. She frowned at him before tilting her head to the side in slightly confusion. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all looked at her with slight confusion before Riku shook her head slightly and smiled at the man.

"No, just wanted to see the game sir." Riku said in a sweet voice. The man looked at her in slight confusion. Riku then pulled Sai away, her fake smile still plastered on her face. Naruto came up beside her and slipped his unoccupied arm around her shoulder.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Riku looked to the ground, her eyes following her foot steps before regaining herself and smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry." Riku said and Naruto nodded, Sakura leaned up and whispered something to Naruto. The blonde nodded and Sakura let go of him and slipped away, Riku frowned after her.

"Where's Sakura going?" Riku asked, Naruto shrugged slightly.

"Bathroom." Naruto told him and Riku nodded before pulling Naruto's arm off her shoulder and linking their arms together. Sai glanced at them before rolling his eyes and they continued walking.

"Let's get something to eat." Naruto said as he spotted the line of food shops. Riku laughed slightly before nodding and giving Sai the puppy dog face. Sai stared at her with a blank face before sighing slightly before nodding. Riku smiled at him before Naruto dragged them over to the food he was craving at the moment. They ended up in –surprise- a ramen stand. Naruto quickly ordered each a miso ramen and then they waited, Sakura still not coming back. They all started in when the moment they placed the three bowls of ramen down.

"So what do you want to do first Riku?" Sai asked. Riku raised an eyebrow at him. Sai chuckled.

"Ride, Game, or just walk around? The fireworks should start up soon." Sai told her and Riku shrugged. Naruto perked up.

"I say ride, Riku doesn't seem like the one to play games." Naruto pitched. Sai nodded in slight agreement. Riku pouted at them.

"Fine." Riku said. Naruto laughed.

"You'll love it Riku!" Naruto told her. Riku smiled at him before nodding and they all stood. Again they linked arms and started out after paying for their food. Naruto pulled them along to one of the larger rides. They were near the larger one that went around in a circle; Naruto had called it a fairs wheel when they got separated. Someone had knocked into Riku sending her forward into the crowd. Then Naruto was pulled away by someone, that someone being Sakura, and then Sai had just disappeared all together. So now Riku walked around the fair alone, and looking for her friends. She walked down the busy walkway that had games and food lined up on either sides. She peered at the games, before she knocked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Riku explained and looked up to who it was she had hit and smiled slightly. "Sasuke." She said and a ghost smile spread on the raven's mouth.

"Hello Riku how's your first festival going?" Sasuke asked while looking around slightly. Riku frowned.

"Okay, I lost everyone though. Who are you looking for? And where's Ino?" Riku asked back. Sasuke smirked and took Riku's hand before dragging her away from the stand and the people.

"I 'lost' Ino and that's who I was 'looking' for." Sasuke said and Riku frowned at him they were starting to move out of the festival somewhat.

"You mean you 'ditched' Ino and you were 'watching' out for her." Riku said. Sasuke smirked but didn't let up as they walked just outside of the festival and near the river with a clearing.

"Where are we going?" Riku asked but her question came too late as he let go of her hand and sat down on the hill that faced the festival, Riku hadn't even noticed they had walked up it. She looked back and smiled slightly before sitting next to him.

"The fireworks are going to start soon; I always watch them from here. It's the perfect place to, besides the Farris wheel." Sasuke told her and Riku looked up in the star lit sky before looking back to the brightly lit festival.

"So why'd you ditch Ino?" Riku asked and Sasuke sighed.

"She talks too much." Sasuke told her and Riku laughed.

"So do I." Riku said and looked over at him, Sasuke smirked.

"Yes but _you _know when not to talk." Sasuke told her and Riku pouted at him.

"You didn't even try." Riku pointed out, Sasuke shrugged which only made Riku frown.

"If you don't care then why did you say yes?" Riku asked. Sasuke looked up to the sky, avoiding all eye contact.

"If I didn't she would have bugged me until I did. She's been like that since we were little." Sasuke told her and Riku chuckled slightly getting a raised eyebrow in question.

"I'm sorry it's just, it doesn't seem like you want to even try to find someone. I mean you need to put more effort into it, even if the _advisors _hadn't forced you into it, you couldn't just pick someone. You have to work at a relationship." Riku told him and Sasuke smirked at her.

"Since when had you become miss's relationship?" Sasuke asked her. Riku glared at him for a second before looking to the sky.

"Fine don't listen to me." Riku said with a glare. Sasuke sighed softly to himself.

"I'm listening, and yes your right. I just don't like Ino in that way; it's going to be hard to find someone I like since most of the girls here are just like Ino." Sasuke said. Riku's eyes softened before she glanced back to Sasuke.

"You'll find someone." Riku said with a smile. Sasuke stared at her for a second, her blue eyes reflecting the lights from the festival making them shin even more then they did before. Her red hair had fallen out of one of her clips and now hung to the right side of her face. Sasuke went to lean in; even though he knew that Naruto would get him for it he wanted it. But before Sasuke could even do anything other then lean slightly in the first start of the fireworks started up and Riku's attention was quickly brought to them.

"Wow!" Riku explained and Sasuke sighed slightly before looking to light falling from the sky. They had really outdone themselves this year with the fireworks and all that. Neither noticing the two in the tree watching over them.

_**

* * *

**_

"Was he?" Her voice a low whisper as they watched the two on the hill. The person next to her shifted slightly before smiling.

"Looked like it huh?" He answered her back.

"Too bad the fireworks interrupted." She said with a sad voice. He chuckled before glaring down at the spot near the festival.

"Were getting company." He said.

"Who?" She asked and the blonde pointed out two fighting figures coming towards them. It was Ino and Sai; they had stopped just close enough to make out what they were saying.

"If I didn't know any better Sai I would say you're jealous!" Ino shot at him. Sai scuffed.

"Why would I be jealous when I was here with Riku?" Sai shot back and smirked with her saw how much her glare heightened. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're the one who is jealous." Ino glared at him.

"Why would I be jealous of you? Please." Ino said and went to walk away but Sai grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He lowered his face closer to hers and watched in amusement as pink stained her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

"W-what are you doing?" Ino stuttered out the words. Sai smirked, before kissing her roughly, Ino kissing back after only a second later.

"Wow, never thought… those too… wow." The blonde whispered to his friend. She smirked softly before looking to her friend.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered so low she was slightly afraid he hadn't heard her. The blonde looked at her before blushing when he noticed what she wanted. They slowly leaned forward, their noses touching just slightly before their lips did. Sakura pulled her arms up and around his neck, while he cupped her cheek deepening the kiss. Naruto licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted. Their tongues danced softly and passionately as the fireworks pounded above them. Neither watching the two who were blushing fiercely from what had just happened.

_**

* * *

**_

The fireworks pounded above Riku as she sat staring at them in aw. She had never seen something so amazing and it almost made her wish it could last forever. _Forever… _Riku thought before looking to Sasuke.

"Thank you Sasuke." Riku said and leaned up slightly to kiss his cheek. Only her lips didn't meet the skin she had been waiting for, they met soft warm lips. Sasuke had turned his head in the last instant to look at her only to find a pair of lips occupying his. Riku's eyes widened as she stared into onyx eyes that were just as wide as hers. Riku quickly moved away, her blush already planted on her tan face. But she wasn't alone Sasuke had a deep blush as well as he still felt the ghostly feeling on his lips where hers had been just moment's before.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a little while to write, and yes I know I had just updated this story but I wanted to update it again! Beyond worlds is next, and then maybe Nin's at Hogwarts… hopefully. Well I hope you like it and please, please, please, review!!!!**_


	6. Trust Is An Obstacle!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: Some OOC! An OC! OC pairing! Language! Not so bastard Sasuke! NaruSaku!**_

_**I want to say thanks to my reviewers so far! Thanks! And to my Beta who beta'd this chapter! **__**Alexis Kristo**_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

"I-I'm so sorry!" Riku exclaimed, her blush never leaving her face. Sasuke just stared at her, his face blank except for the deep blush he was sporting. Riku went to stand, but Sasuke caught her wrist quickly and pulled her back down beside him, the fireworks still going on.

"Don't be sorry. Enjoy the fireworks." Sasuke said back. "It was an accident anyways." He added in after thought. Riku nodded and looked away from him, a blush still visible on her cheeks. Riku and Sasuke continued to watch the fireworks, both avoiding each other's eyes and faces.

"Naruto and Sakura are in the tree over there." Riku suddenly said and peeked at Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know what?" He asked. Riku shrugged.

"The fact that I can see Sakura's hair in the tree kinda tips it off." Riku said with a small chuckle. Sasuke turned to look at what she saw and indeed there was a pink head of hair moving slightly against the green leaves.

"Wow, she hasn't gotten any better at hiding; no I think she's gotten worse." Sasuke said with a small chuckle. Riku laughed.

"It looks like she and Naruto are making out." Riku noted and Sasuke stared at them, he saw a small head of blonde hair as well, moving against Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course they are." Sasuke said with a small sigh. Riku giggled as she continued to watch the fireworks, her blush starting to die down. The fireworks ended and for Riku it seemed all too soon.

"That was really amazing." Riku said and smiled at Sasuke who just smirked back at her.

"Yeah, amazing." Sasuke said, his eyes never moving away from Riku. He had missed the entire show, but instead watched the excitement run across her eyes as she watched them. And the way he felt about the kiss continued to run through his mind.

"So, why don't we go meet up with spy one and spy two?" Sasuke asked. Riku giggled before nodding and standing, dusting off her Kimono. Sasuke stood; he too dusted off the little dirt that had claimed his outfit before they walked over to the tree line where the two were still making out. Riku and Sasuke smirked as the two came into view, they didn't even seem to notice the two approaching.

"The fireworks are over." Riku called up to the two in the tree. They quickly broke apart and blushed as they found the two whom they were spying on leaning against the very tree they were hiding in or lack there of. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously.

"Hey Sasuke, Riku, what's up?" He asked. Riku giggled.

"You tell us?" She asked. Naruto blushed even more while Sasuke smirked up at them. Sakura was trying –but failing- to hide behind Naruto, her blush even deeper then the blonde's.

"Sasuke!" Came a nervous voice from down the path. Sasuke groaned slightly as he looked to Ino who had Sai following after her, glaring at Sasuke. Riku smiled at Sai, and Sasuke returned the glare.

"Umm… Sasuke do you mind if Sai and I…." Ino trailed off as she looked to Riku and glared slightly. Riku raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to her.

"I don't care." Sasuke answered and Ino smiled. Sai walked forward and stood in front of Riku.

"You don't mind do you Riku? I mean I did ask you first." He said, but his eyes told her otherwise. Riku smiled and leaned up placing a peck on his cheek before pulling away.

"Nope, go ahead." Riku said and turned to Sasuke. "I have Sasuke." She said with a smile before looking to a surprised Ino and a smirking Sai.

"Well then… umm… thank you." Ino said. Sakura and Naruto jumped from the tree and landed next to a fuming Sasuke. Naruto smirked, his blush forgotten about. Sai looked to Sasuke and smirked a knowing look.

"Well I think we're heading out now. Goodnight." Sai said and the moment he did Ino was dragging him away. Riku giggled softly as she watched them disappear into the crowded festival. Naruto took Sakura's hand.

"Well I think we should get back to the festival. The old hag is going to make an announcement soon." Naruto said. Sakura sighed slightly before nodding. Riku looked at them with a smile before locking arms with Sasuke.

"Shall we?" She asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded as he looked away. Naruto and Sakura raised an eyebrow at him as they watched them start walking. The couple shared a look before walking.

"You think they did something?" Sakura asked in a whisper, hoping that the two in front of them couldn't hear them. Naruto shrugged.

"Well we weren't paying attention to them the entire time." Naruto whispered back with a goofy grin. Sakura elbowed him playfully.

"Yeah well I didn't think Sasuke was going to do anything." Sakura answered back. Naruto shrugged again, he wasn't sure if Sasuke really had done something. Sasuke seemed to be hesitating because of something, so he was going to make sure Sasuke understands that he didn't care if he was with Riku.

"So what are we going to do now?" Riku asked looking back to Naruto and Sakura. They shrugged.

"I say games; I want to win Sakura something." Naruto said. Riku chuckled before looking to Sasuke who just gave a small nod.

"That's fine." Riku said back to her brother who grinned at her. The walked in silence, well Riku and Sasuke did, Sakura and Naruto were trying to figure out what happened, and how they could finish their plan. They walked to a stand where you had to throw darts to win the stuffed animals. Riku stared up at the red cat that was staring down at her, it was a stuffed animal but it was the only cat left up there. She was so caught up in staring she hadn't noticed Sasuke order the darts needed to win the thing. Then she didn't see him hit each one in a row, making it look slightly harder then it should be. She watched the gruffy man grab the stuffed animal and pull it down, pulling the hook in its back off. Riku smiled when the man handed it to Sasuke who just passed it to her.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Riku chirped and hugged him before staring at the stuffed animal. They stayed long enough for Naruto to win Sakura a pink slug that she had found oh so adorable. Riku smiled at them when Sakura kissed Naruto lightly on the lips when he handed it to her.

"Hey Riku, lets go this way!" Naruto shouted before dragging the red head off to some other stand with fish. Sasuke sighed slightly before raising an eyebrow at the grinning Sakura.

"So what did you and Riku do?" Sakura asked so suddenly that Sasuke didn't have time to cover up his blush. Sakura smirked at him as they sat down on a bench a few feet away from the twins.

"Nothing" Sasuke said but his blush was still on his face.

"Kiss?" Sakura asked and the blush deepened. Her eyes became wide. "You kissed her?" Sasuke looked away and mumbled something. "What?"

"It was an accident, she went to kiss me on the cheek but I turned my head and…." Sasuke said a little louder this time. Sakura giggled as she watched Riku blush and stare at Naruto.

* * *

Naruto drug the girl over to the stand and paid for a few games. They sat there for a few seconds trying to catch the fish in the paper spoon type thing before Naruto asked the question.

"So what did you guys do in the clearing?" Naruto suddenly asked and watched in slight amusement when Riku blushed deeply and mumbled something. Naruto raised an eyebrow, showing Riku he hadn't heard her.

"We kissed again." Riku mumbled just a little louder but the blonde heard her. Naruto nodded then did a double take.

"Wait, again?" Naruto asked. Riku nodded.

"The day I woke up from fainting I crashed into Sasuke and we… well we kinda kissed. But it was an accident, and so was the one just a few minutes ago. He turned to me when I was going to kiss his cheek." Riku told him as the paper broke from the spoon again. She sighed and stood up, Naruto following.

"Do you like him?" Naruto asked. Riku blushed a little bit before looking over at Sasuke who was avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"I like him Naru, but I don't think it can be anything more than that." Riku answered truthfully. Naruto frowned.

"Why?" He asked. Riku looked to the ground.

"It's hard you know, trusting even one person after a long time of not being able to. Trust is like, a taboo for me. I don't think I'm even ready to give all of my trust out. I'm trying, but… it's just… hard…" Riku said, mumbling a little at the end. Naruto pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I know its hard Riku, I know. But he won't hurt you Riku, trust me on this one. Everyone here just wants you to feel welcome." Naruto told her. Riku nodded weakly before looking over to the two frowning peoples they were with. Worry flashed against Sasuke's eyes but she smiled and Sasuke smiled slightly back. Naruto and Riku released their hug and walked back over to their 'dates.'

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked. Riku smiled at her before nodding.

"Everything's fine Sakura-Chan. Shouldn't that old hag be doing her little speech thing soon?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and started walking again with Naruto on her arm. Sasuke held his arm out for Riku, she blushed slightly before locking arms with him and they quickly followed the blonde.

"You sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked. Riku nodded with a smile.

"Fine" Riku told him just in case the nod wasn't enough. Sasuke frowned just slightly before nodding and looked forward as they came to a stop at the end of the crowd. Sakura and Naruto right in front of them. There was a stage set up, Tsunade and a few advisors standing there. Shizune and Ton-Ton were standing next to the stage. Tsunade stepped up to a mic that had been set up in front of her.

"I trust you all have been having a good time?" Tsunade asked and a cheer ran through the crowd. Tsunade smiled slightly. She was wearing a tan Kimono with green leaf swirls on them, and a black obi. Her hair was let down, showing off her long blonde hair that fell gently around her shoulders.

"We will hold a dancing contest like every year for ninja only. The rules are, you must be a ninja to register. Who you are partnered up with does not matter." Tsunade said. Sakura whispered something to Naruto who grinned and nodded. Riku frowned and leaned up to talk to Sasuke.

"I think we should leave if we don't want to get sucked into this. They're plotting." Riku whispered in a low and dead voice at the end before motioning over to Sakura and Naruto who were grinning slyly. Sasuke quickly nodded but it was too late Naruto had seen them.

"Riku, Sasuke, you should register. Sakura and I are too. Come on." Naruto said not giving them enough time to answer before each of them grabbed the other two and dragged them over to where they could sign up. Tsunade grinned at them as they were dragged over, she looked around and her grin grew.

"Where are Sai and Ino?" Tsunade asked with that oh so knowing smirk. Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. Riku shrugged seemingly not noticing the way Tsunade looked at them.

"They left together." Riku answered. Tsunade smiled and Riku smiled back.

"Baa-Chan we want to sign up for the dance thing." Naruto said with a sort of whining voice. Tsunade smacked him over the head.

"Stop calling me that brat. Fine, who's with whom?" Tsunade asked. Naruto grinned at her.

"I'm with Sakura, and Sasuke's with Riku." Naruto said. Tsunade sent them a knowing look before nodding and writing things down.

"Alright, go on the dance floor brats." Tsunade said and pointed to the half empty dance floor. Sasuke and Riku were once again dragged onto the floor, their stuff dumped on Tsunade for the moment. Sakura and Naruto let go and Sakura gave Riku a little push. The red head stumbled slightly only to have Sasuke holding her up by the elbows.

"Are you okay? I think Sakura's going a little too far." Sasuke said and glared at the smiling pink haired ninja. Riku blushed as she straightened herself out and looked to Naruto who was waving her on. Riku sighed and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"It doesn't seem like we'll be able to sneak away with them watching us." Riku said as she motioned with her head to Naruto and Sakura who were staring at her. Sasuke fought down his blush as he placed his hands on the girl's waist.

"Yeah, doesn't look like it." Sasuke whispered back. Riku chuckled softly as they started to dance to the slow song. They had to wait for everyone to get registered before it really started.

"I have to admit something." Riku said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "I've never done this before." Riku said with a blush. Sasuke smirked slightly before pulling Riku closer to his body.

"Just follow my lead." Sasuke whispered getting a bigger blush from Riku as he started moving in circles across the dance floor. Sakura and Naruto smiled knowingly at them as they continued to move, not really putting much effort into it. Not yet at least, the plan was to use the competition between Naruto and Sasuke to make Sasuke try to beat them. They continued that way, Sakura and Naruto watching Sasuke lead Riku around the dance floor. Riku giggled as Sasuke twisted them around, making Riku glide off the floor for a few seconds.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked with a smirkish smile. Riku smiled up at him before nodding.

"Loads" She said as the music died and Tsunade took the mic again.

"Good." Sasuke said and they both turned to look at the blonde Hokage.

"We will now start the dancing competition." Tsunade informed everyone and they all then gathered onto the dance floor. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again and Riku wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke fell in step to the slow beat music, Riku quickly following his steps.

"It seems like you're getting the feel of it." Sasuke said and Riku giggled softly.

"I think so too." Riku answered as she twisted out of Sasuke's arms and then back in. Sasuke chuckled as they continued their dance. He wasn't really putting much effort into the dance. They both glanced at Naruto and Sakura who had come near them; they were doing a dance more amazing. It showed that they had at least done it before, with the lifting and spinning. Riku was getting dizzy by just watching them.

"Please don't do that." Riku told Sasuke who just chuckled lightly.

"I don't think I want to either." Sasuke told her as he moved away from the couple. Riku giggled slightly as they continued. It went on like that, they would dance and have a good time and then Naruto and Sakura will come over showing off some weird move and then they would move away from them again. Riku was laughing most of the time because Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by them, and they were annoyed because their plan hadn't worked yet!

"Want to leave?" Sasuke asked as they neared the end of the dance floor. Riku nodded and they quickly slipped into the crowd both laughing. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto and Sakura looking around for them. He chuckled and quickly hid them in the mass of a crowd that had formed to watch the event. They pushed their way through and came out next to the exit. Riku yawned and Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"I think that's it for the festival. Why don't I get our stuff and we can head home?" Sasuke asked. Riku nodded and watched him disappear. She leaned against one of the buildings and smiled to herself.

"Having fun Riku?" Came a cheerful voice from her side. Riku looked over to see Kiba walking towards her. Riku smiled at him before nodding.

"Why aren't you in the dance thing?" Riku asked and motioned over to the still very large crowd. Kiba blushed slightly before leaning up next to Riku.

"I can't dance." He told her, Riku giggled.

"That was my first time doing something like that." Riku admitted and Kiba grinned at her.

"How was it?" He asked. Riku smiled.

"It was fun; Sasuke's a really good dancer." Riku said. Kiba laughed at that before frowning as if remembering something.

"I thought you were going out with Sai tonight?" He asked. Riku laughed a little at that.

"He left with Ino earlier." Riku informed him and Kiba stared at her.

"Sai and Ino..." Kiba trailed off before shuddering. "I _so_ did not need a mental image of that one." He muttered and again Riku laughed.

"So if you're here with Sasuke where is the Uchiha?" Kiba asked. Riku looked over to the crowd but saw no sign of the raven.

"He went back for our stuff; I bet he got bombarded by questions from Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura." Riku said and Kiba laughed again, his voice was warm and cheerful making a smile fall on Riku's face.

"I bet he did, that's a funny image." Kiba said and Riku smiled at him.

"Where's Hinata?" Riku asked and Kiba frowned.

"She's with Neji." He said darkly and Riku chuckled softly.

"Overprotective?" Riku asked and Kiba nodded quickly.

"Sorry to hear that." Riku said and Kiba shrugged.

"It's okay, it's not like we were going out or anything. I haven't had the chance to ask her yet, Neji's always around. I _thought_ he was going with Ten-Ten. He was, but he still kept Hinata near him. It's slightly annoying." Kiba said and Riku chuckled.

"Don't give up; I'm sure Neji will lighten up soon." Riku encouraged him. Kiba grinned before nodding. There was a puff of smoke and Sasuke stood panting beside them. Riku raised an eyebrow at him before giggling slightly. He had kiss marks on his neck and face, bright red lip stick.

"Damn fan girls, their getting bolder!" He muttered and Riku laughed along with Kiba before the dog boy pushed off the wall.

"I'll talk with you later Riku. Bye Sasuke, have fun." Kiba said before disappearing into the crowd. Riku wiped a bit of tears from her eyes that had formed from laughing too much before pushing off the wall too, taking her cat in her hands. Then she grabbed Sasuke's hand and started moving.

"We should get you home and get those marks off; red lip stick is the worst to get off." Riku said while giggling. Sasuke sighed in annoyance before blushing slightly at the fact she hadn't let go of his hand. They quickly pushed their way out of the exit; Sasuke could see his fan club glaring their way from behind them. Riku just continued to walk, when they were alone she slowed down but didn't let go of his hand. It didn't take them long to get back to the Uchiha manner and through the door. Riku let go of his hand and dashed upstairs, put her stuffed animal down before racing back to Sasuke and dragged him into the bathroom. She wetted a wash cloth with hot water before ordering the Uchiha to sit.

She sat in front of him and started wiping the lip stick marks off, taking it one at a time leaving the skin red and slightly irritated in her wake. Sasuke sat staring at Riku, knowing this was probably a bad idea but then again, he hadn't run into all of the fan girls when he left Riku.

* * *

_**----------Flash back thingy-----------**_

* * *

"Where'd you go Teme?!" The blonde shouted before he appeared next to Sasuke who bent down and picked up the stuffed animal.

"Riku's tired so I'm taking her home." Sasuke answered and turned to a deflated Naruto. The blonde nodded but stopped Sasuke before he walked away.

"Listen, you can deny it all you want, but just so you know I don't care if you're with Riku. Hell I'd rather you be with her then half the guys from our village. I just thought I'd tell you that." With that the blonde pushed back through the crowd and to the dance floor and over to a pink haired girl. Sasuke stared in his direction with wide eyes, and then he was attacked by a group of girls.

* * *

_**---------End Flash back thingy-------------**_

* * *

Riku blushed as she finished wiping away the last mark that was right next to his lips. It didn't help that Sasuke was staring at her, an emotion in his eyes she hadn't figured out yet. Or maybe she has but just was afraid of what it meant. She liked Sasuke she could admit that, but she didn't want to start something too soon. She trusted Sasuke, he had freed her; she trusted him a lot. Her walls were being broken down by this village, but right now she didn't care. She loved that she had friends she could run into at a festival and just chat with, without being ordered to do something. It was nice. She wiped the cloth of the end of his lips before pulling back, her blush still on her face.

"There all done." Riku said and went to stand. But something stopped her, a hand on her wrist; she looked up at Sasuke who stared at her.

"Wha-" She didn't get to finish her question before lips met hers. Blue eyes widened as she stared at Sasuke's closed ones. He was kissing her, kissing her in the bathroom! One of his hands came up and cupped Riku's cheek, as he pressed his lips harder against the others. Riku's eyes grew heavy and she let them fall, pushing her lips against his. She felt Sasuke's body release its tension as if he were afraid she wouldn't kiss back. But the kiss only lasted a few seconds later, but Riku could tell he had put a lot of emotion into it, the others were nothing compared to this one. Their lips were just barely touching when Riku opened her eyes only to stare into onyx eyes. Sasuke blushed slightly before pulling away.

"I like you Riku." Sasuke admitted and Riku blushed even more then she already was.

"I l-like you too Sasuke." Riku said, knowing it was true she was just afraid that she would get hurt. Hurt was something that seemed to stick to her like glue. Sasuke rubbed her cheek as he stared into her eyes. Riku stared back, her bright blue eyes still slightly wide as she stared up at him.

"I've never done this before." Sasuke admitted. Riku smiled before giggling softly and shaking her head.

"Neither have I." Riku admitted back. Sasuke smiled at her and Riku's breath hitched. She had seen him smile before, but this one was different, this one was only for her. Sasuke smirked and kissed her lightly on the lips again, Riku hesitantly responded to it. The Uchiha licked at Riku's bottom lip which got a small gasp from her, Sasuke took the time to slip his tongue inside and explore as he pushed Riku backwards onto the floor. Riku wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he continued to suck and map out her mouth. One of the Uzumaki's hands gripped Sasuke's hair as his hands came to rest beside her head, keeping him from falling on top of the girl. They continued their little make out session for a few minutes, neither knowing how long it actually had been before they released their kiss.

"I think maybe we should stop for now." Sasuke said and Riku frowned before nodding. Sasuke got off her before extending his hand to help pull her up. Riku took it quickly and Sasuke pulled her up into his arms. He locked lips with her again and Riku smiled into the kiss but it didn't last as long as the last one had. He broke the kiss and released the red headed girl.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, Riku nodded and Sasuke smiled. With her hand in his they walked down into the kitchen, still in their dress clothes from earlier. Riku took her seat at the island while Sasuke moved around the kitchen to cook. Riku's eyes followed every movement he made as he cooked fried veggies and rice. Out of the corner of Sasuke's eyes he would look to a staring Riku and smile slightly. He had just placed a plate of steaming hot food in front of her and a plate for himself when Naruto and Sakura came through the front door laughing. Riku and Sasuke shared a look before glancing over to the two who walked into the kitchen, a trophy in the pink ones hand.

"Hey you two, you guys left really early." Sakura said as she took a set next to Riku, Naruto sitting next to her. Riku shrugged.

"I was tired." Riku said before shoving food into her mouth. Sasuke stared at her lips for a second before looking to a smirking Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes before shoving rice in his mouth. Sasuke and Riku looked to each other, the Uchiha smirked and Riku blushed before shoving more food into her mouth. Sakura and Naruto shared a look before looking at the two who were staring at each other with small smiles.

"Umm, did we miss something?" Sakura asked; Naruto nodded in agreement. The duo looked at the other two in unison, before sharing a glance with each other.

"Well… umm…" Riku stuttered and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You guys didn't!" She squealed and Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto glared.

"No! Not that!" He yelled at them and Sakura sighed in relief as Naruto's glare vanished.

"Then what?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked to Riku who just nodded slightly.

"I guess, we're… together…" Sasuke answered and Sakura squealed again this time a happy squeal. She then launched herself out of the seat and tackled Riku to the ground. Riku's eyes widened as she hit the floor, Sakura quickly pulled up, bringing Riku along and then hugged her. Riku started to pant after a few seconds.

"Can't… breathe…" Riku rasped out and Sakura let her go, Riku went to fall but Sasuke's caught her, having gotten out of his seat the moment Sakura left her seat.

"I'm sorry Riku!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw the still panting Riku. The red head gave Sakura a weak smile.

"Its fine Sakura, I'm fine." Riku informed her. Sasuke though didn't release his grip on her waist as he steadied her out. Naruto was suddenly beside Sakura who gave a small squeak when she spotted him.

"Are you sure Riku, do you need to lie down?" Naruto asked, now very worried for his sister. Riku laughed as she nodded.

"I'm fine, really." She said her breathing fine now. Naruto nodded as she slipped out of Sasuke's grip.

"But I do think I'm going to head to bed now. I really am beat." Riku said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Riku turned and leaned up, placing her lips against Sasuke's for a brief moment before moving out of the kitchen. She giggled to herself when she heard another squeal and a groan sound.

* * *

Bright blue eyes opened and stared at her door for a few seconds before it opened slightly. A smile graced her lips when she saw the pale face poke in, his eyes sleepy and teary. Without a word she motioned him over, he doing exactly that after shutting the door softly. There was a dip in the bed before he curled up next to Riku, his tears still not stopping as he buried his face into her shoulder. Riku's hand immediately found his hair and started untangling the rats in it.

"He won't stop coming." Came a weak whisper. Riku's hand froze for a second before it continued, slightly hesitantly though.

"Who, Sasuke?" Riku asked in a soft soothing voice. Sasuke's head moved up so that teary eyes could look into soft blue ones.

"Itachi." Sasuke spoke with another weak voice, but this one was full of pain and suffering. "He keeps killing them, over and over again. And then Naruto and Sakura and then… then…" He couldn't speak the last part as tears spilled freely onto his red cheeks. Riku kissed his forehead as she shushed him.

"Shhh, its okay Sasuke, he's gone now. He won't be able to hurt anyone else. Shhh." Riku said in a soft voice as she ran her hand through his locks, kissing his forehead once more as she wiped the tears away. Sasuke weakly nodded but the tears didn't stop as he buried his face once more into her shoulder his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her tightly against his body. Riku smiled as she continued running her hand through his hair and kissing the top of his head. She knew he would get over this. In time he would be okay. But she would talk to Sakura in the morning to make sure everything was really okay.

* * *

Onyx eyes watched from afar as Sasuke slowly fell back asleep. Riku continued to run her hand through his hair, but he didn't mind that. A small smirk fell on his evil lips as he watched her face soften, a smile graced her perfect face.

"Soon, Riku, very soon." Came the crawling voice of the man before he disappeared without a trace; the only thing left behind was a soft chuckle.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! Again thanks for the reviewers, and to my Beta! Now don't forget to review! **_


	7. An Unexpected Visit!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Some OOC! An OC! Ext. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Onyx eyes opened to see red hair. He tightened his arms around her body and he kissed her cheek. A hand untangled themselves from his hair as bright blue eyes opened slowly and stared at him. She then groaned and buried her head further into the fluffy pillow as she closed her eyes again. Sasuke chuckled lightly at her and she mumbled something incoherent into the pillow. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before kissing her softly on the cheek again. Riku looked up at him and glared slightly.

"I finally fell asleep three hours after you came in here last night. Let me sleep." Riku said before turning around and burying her face into the pillow, closing her eyes again. She felt the grip on her waist tighten and then she felt her body being pulling towards him, as he leaned up and looked at her.

"Why so late?" Sasuke asked, knowing he hadn't taken three hours to fall asleep. But then again, he didn't really want to talk about it. It was also the first time he had talked during one of those episodes. Riku sighed already knowing she wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. So she turned over and faced Sasuke, who was now looking down at her as he propped his body up with one of his elbows, while his other arm still rested around her waist.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling that I was being watched. But when I felt for someone, no one was there. Naruto was sleeping, and not a single Anbu outside my window. It was just slightly unnerving." Riku admitted, knowing it was better to be truthful with Sasuke instead of trying to lie about it. Sasuke frowned before looking to the window, he couldn't see anything and he felt nothing but the few stray Anbu that were always lurking around outside.

"I don't feel anyone." Sasuke stated, Riku sighed again before shrugging.

"Don't worry about it, I sometimes just can't get back to sleep. I used to have these horrible nightmares when I was younger. After those dreams, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep." Riku admitted. Sasuke stared at her for a long while before Riku seemed to get the picture. She sighed again.

"They mainly consisted of my first master. He was… horrible. It was my first time as I said, so I was… well… punished a lot." Riku said and winced as she said the last bit. Sasuke nodded slowly in somewhat understanding. He kissed her lightly on the lips before watching her smile, the glow slowly coming back into her eyes.

"Well at least you're here now." Sasuke told her, Riku smiled before nodding in agreement. But she couldn't help but feel something was wrong, something just wasn't right. That feeling of someone watching her was too great; she always was good at that kind of thing. It was one of the reasons why Itachi had taken such an interest in her. Sasuke kissed her again, this time deepening it just slightly before pulling back.

"Sleep, I have to go to that lesson thing with Tsunade today." Sasuke said. Riku kissed him back, not giving an answer. Sasuke smirked as he pressed on, his tongue sliding across the bottom of her lip. Riku let him in without hesitation, it just felt right. They sat there making out once again for what seemed like minutes before Sasuke pulled away.

"Thank you for last night Riku, I can't tell you that enough." Sasuke said and pecked her on the lips before climbing off the bed. Riku stared at him as he vanished from the room a few minutes later she heard the shower kick on. Riku shook her head before rolling back over; pulling the blankets closer to her body to regain the heat she had lost and curled into a small ball.

"Anytime" She whispered before closing her eyes again, her mind slowly falling back into unconsciousness.

_**

* * *

------Flash Back 1-----------

* * *

**_

_Blue eyes stared up at the sky, the white fluffy clouds rolling slowly across the bright blue sky. A small smile creased her lips as she continued to stare, she loved being outside it was amazing. Something she had only wished for in the darker times, while she was curled up in a ball on the springy mattress. She went to close her eyes before they snapped open and she rolled away from the spot before jumping to her feet, dodging a Kunai aimed at her. Narrowed blue eyes scanned the area before landing on a bush that was rattling. Out stepped two men who were grinning at her, eyes full of amusement. _

_"Well looky here, we got one flexible girly." The first one said. His eyes were a dull gray, with dark brown hair that looked as if it hadn't seen water in weeks. He had a dirty white shirt with a pair of brown pants; the other wearing the same thing, his hair a dirty blonde, with dark green eyes. Riku stepped back, her eyes wide as she stared at them. Their creepy eyes looked her over and she felt a shudder run though her body. _

_"I bet we could have some fun with this one." The blonde one said his voice now full of lust. The other one chuckled and Riku felt her anger rise, it was easy to tap into her anger after traveling with Itachi for a few weeks. He allowed her to do more then anyone, like sit alone in the woods while she waited for them to come back. _

_"Come on little girl, we can make you experience things you've only dreamed of." The brunet said. Riku growled as she took another step back. She knew she should leave this place, but if she did, it resulted in getting punished by Itachi and that frightened her even more then anything. She had already been punished once, she didn't want it again. Even the thought made her shudder in fear. The two guys stepped forward, grinning eye to eye at the slightly frightened girl. _

_"Come on, we won't hurt you." One of them said, Riku didn't catch who as she felt someone behind her. _

_"Go on, you want to hurt them right? They're threatening you, do something. Defend yourself Riku." whispered a calm soothing voice. Riku's eyes widened as she felt a Kunai slip into her hand. _

_"I give you permission to defend yourself." Itachi whispered in her ear, the two goons not even seeing him. Riku's eyes narrowed and darkened as the two stepped forward once more and Itachi disappeared back behind the tree lines. The two chuckled but she didn't care as they once again stepped towards her, their arms ready to grab the girl. Riku crouched slightly before using one foot to shoot forward. The two never saw it coming as she ran towards them, their arms still held out. She slid the Kunai around the armpit of the first, cutting it clearly before flipping out of the way. The guy held it for a few seconds before coughing and falling to the ground, the blood not stopping. The blonde who was still left turned to Riku with wide eyes. He hadn't seen her coming at all, and he didn't want to be like his partner. He went to turn and run but ran straight into a large blue man. _

_"Fun for me." Kisame said with a large grin. The guy went to run but Kisame grabbed him by the wrist._

_"Take it away from Riku Kisame." Itachi said as he walked back into the clearing. Kisame grinned slightly._

_"Why, she killed a man?" Kisame asked back and Itachi glared. Kisame just chuckled before disappearing with the overly frightened man. Riku dropped the Kunai as she stared at the now lifeless body. She stumbled backwards before she tripped and braced herself for the fall. What she didn't expect was Itachi to catch her, and pick her up in a bridal style. _

_"You did well Riku." Itachi said as he turned away and walked into the tree line. Riku looked over his shoulder with sad eyes. _

_"But I killed him… I've never…" Riku stumbled over the words as Itachi chuckled before continuing his walk. Riku hadn't noticed that he had teleported to a different area of the forest. He sat down, Riku still in his arms. She suddenly felt very, very tired. Itachi still had an emotionless face as he looked down to Riku whose eyes were slowly closing as she rested her head against his shoulder. Soon she slipped into unconsciousness, Itachi shifting her so that she lay against the tree instead of him._

_**

* * *

----------Flash Back 2----------

* * *

**_

_"Hand over all your money or we'll slit the girl's throat." said a man who held Riku's long red hair in his hand. Itachi and Kisame raised an eyebrow at the two men, the other holding a dagger in his hand, pointing it at the girl. Riku looked to Itachi who just smirked and gave a slight nod with his head. Riku pulled the Kunai out of her hidden pocket and pulled it out. _

_"Come on now girly, you don't think that'll work do you?" asked the guy who held her hair. Riku smirked as she sliced through her hair, surprising the man behind her. She quickly turned on her feet before pushing off, slicing the man's front side deeply. She then used his body as a shield as the one with the dagger came at her. Riku pushed the first one into the other, causing the dagger to slam into the owner as it rounded back into him. Riku then kicked the two bodies, causing them to fall to the ground. She then gave a small pout face as she felt her hair. It was shorter now, she had been planning on cutting it, but now she wasn't too sure. Not like she could take it back. Itachi smirked at her and she gave a small weak smile, still not looking to the lifeless bodies on the ground. _

_Itachi was suddenly in front of her, getting a small jump from the already jumpy girl. His hand came up and ran through her hair, catching a few stray hairs along with it. Riku looked to the corpse and her eyes became sad, and she felt her breath stop all at once. Itachi titled her chin to him and she locked eyes with now Sharingan eyes before her mind went blank and she past out. _

_**

* * *

-----------Flash Back 3--------------

* * *

**_

_"Come on Riku, dodge it." Itachi said as he tossed another Kunai. Riku flipped out of the way only to jump in the air because he had flicked another. Her eyes became wide when she saw three Kunai sailing right at her. They hit and a log fell to the ground with a puff of smoke. _

_"Nice." Itachi commented and looked into the trees. Riku dropped to the ground, her short red hair falling with her. She stood and stared at Itachi who didn't look anything but emotionless. She wondered if he really had interest in her, or if it was only the fact that he needed something to do instead of killing his partner. _

_"Now block me." He suddenly said and came at her, his speed not nearly as much as he could make it. But it was still fast and Riku quickly pulled her arms up to block the punch to the face. Then slid to the side as he went to kick her, she flipped back only to drop after he appeared behind her. He kicked her in the arms she held in front of her face and she went flying backwards. She caught the ground with one hand, successfully flipping backwards and landing on her feet in a crouched position. Itachi smirked and did a hand sign before blowing three fire balls at her. Riku's eyes widened before she flipped out of the way from each one of them, then side stepped and flipped away from Itachi who had yet again gotten behind her. _

_"You're getting the hang of it. But you never fight back." Itachi said as he straightened his position. Riku looked at him as if he were crazy, not believing what she heard. _

_"But Sir you're my master, I could never." Riku said quickly and watched as Itachi sighed in slight annoyance. _

_"I may be your master but I'm training you. Besides you can't hurt me Riku, you're too weak." Itachi said and Riku looked to the ground. Again there was another sigh. "I order you to fight back." He demanded and Riku stared at him making sure he was serious. She nodded and Itachi smirked. _

_"Good, now we continue." He added before taking off, a Kunai in hand. Riku quickly blocked it with her own Kunai, before trying a round house to his side only to have it slam through thin air. She quickly ducked and slid her foot across the ground, Itachi having to jump up in the air to avoid it. Riku took that chance to move forward with her Kunai aimed at him. Itachi smirked and quickly blocked it with his own before twisting and bringing both Kunai to her neck. _

_"You're getting better. It's almost as if you can feel where I'm going to be." Itachi said as he released the girl. Riku straightened herself out and looked to Itachi with a small shrug. _

_"I just get this feeling that tells me what to do. Like when you're walking down a dark ally and you feel like someone's watching you." Riku told him. Itachi smirked. _

_"You're good at pointing people out." Itachi commented as he pocketed both Kunai. _

_"Pointing?" Riku asked uncertainly. Itachi glanced at her before picking up the Kunai he had dropped. _

_"Yes, like feeling for someone's Chakra, finding their presence. It's a nice talent, and you're a natural." Itachi said. Riku did the "oh" thing before nodding taking the compliment or whatever you call it when it comes from Itachi. The Uchiha just shrugged and started walking, Riku quickly trailing behind him. _

_"We'll stop for now, after lunch we'll work on Genjutsu." Itachi said. Riku nodded again, still not asking the very question that kept running through her mind. Why was he doing this? Training her? She didn't understand the situation at all, but she didn't question it at all. She never questioned Sir, never. _

_**

* * *

-----------End of Flash Backs----------------

* * *

**_

Riku's eyes shot open as she shot up into a sitting position. Her bright blue eyes wide as she stared ahead: her breathing irregular. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. She just had a feeling that something was off, something they had missed, something, she just couldn't figure out what. She turned her head to the window, but nothing was there or no one, as she thought there was. With a sigh she pulled herself out of bed and let her bare feet touch the hard wood floor. She could hear talking downstairs so she went over to the dresser and pulled out clothes. She slipped on a pair of lose black jogging pants, with a red tank top before walking out of the room. She combed her hand through her hair before bouncing down the steps to see Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura all sitting in the living room talking. For some odd reason, Riku wasn't too sure she wanted to get into the conversation.

"Riku-Chan!" Sakura called. Riku stopped and gave them a small smile before quickly retreating into the kitchen. She heard Sakura give a small sigh before Naruto laugh. Riku shook her head as she pulled open a shelf and grabbed the bread; let it drop to the counter before walking over to the fridge. She then opened it and got the strawberry jelly, then grabbed the peanut butter that always found its way into the fridge. _**(1) **_Then quickly started making herself a PB&J. Warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and Riku smiled as she peeked back to Sasuke, who had his chin on her shoulder.

"Finally awake I see." Sasuke said as he dipped his finger into the open peanut butter jar before plopping it into his mouth. Riku made a small face at him before finishing her sandwich. Sasuke smirked and kissed Riku on the neck before letting her go as she started putting things away. Sasuke sat at the island as he watched Riku reach up and put the peanut butter and bread back in the cupboard before she walked over and took a seat in front of him.

"Sleep well?" Sasuke asked. Riku looked at him, half the sandwich stuck in her mouth. She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding as she took a bite of her PB&J. Sasuke frowned at her, but couldn't help the thought of her being oh-so-cute when she looked at him with the deer-in-the-head-lights look.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Riku shrugged before taking another bite.

"It wasn't the best, but it was fine." Riku said after she swallowed. Sasuke frowned again.

"Are you sure everything's okay Riku?" Sasuke asked. Riku looked at him before sighing.

"Yeah, just get this weird feeling someone's watching me is all." Riku told him once again.

"Of course you're going to feel that, there are Anbu's watching the house, even if I'm here with you." Naruto said as he entered the kitchen, Sakura trailing behind him. Riku smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, that's probably it. Guess I'm not used to it." Riku said and once again took another bite. Sasuke still frowned slightly while Naruto nodded and took a seat next to the Uchiha, Sakura sitting next to the blonde. Riku looked to Sasuke and smiled a reassuring smile.

"So how was therapy?" Riku asked in a cheerful voice. Sasuke made a disgusted face before sighing.

"Horrible." Sasuke said as he stole a peace of her sandwich. Riku giggled while both Sakura and Naruto rolled their eyes. The kitchen was drowned in silence as Riku finished off her PB&J. They then retreated out side, Riku and Sakura sitting out on the porch as the two boys spared in the training ground.

"So you wanted to talk to me I take it?" Sakura asked since Riku had insisted that Sakura sit with her. Riku nodded but her eyes continued to watch Sasuke block Naruto's attacks.

"It's about Sasuke." Riku said, her eyes barely flicking to the pink haired girl before they rested on Sasuke who was concentrating on blocking Naruto's Taijutsu. Sakura frowned at her slightly.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Riku sighed slightly.

"I know about the Uchiha Clan, and I know that something like that can put a lot of stress on the mental stages of the mind. I also know that he used revenge to get past it, but you don't think that it would just disappear and never come back right?" Riku asked and looked to Sakura who was now staring at her.

"No, I did not." Sakura said truthfully. Riku nodded before her eyes turned back to Sasuke who was still blocking, but trying to get in his own attacks.

"I don't think so either; he's been having these nightmares in the middle of the night. Coming into my room, crying, he was usually silent until last night." Riku said. Sakura scooted towards her, so that she could hear her better. Her voice was almost in a dead whisper, probably not wanting Sasuke to know she was talking about it.

"He said that Sir was killing his family again, and then it turned to you and Naruto. I think in his mind he's afraid that Sir's going to come and kill everyone around him, like before." Riku said. Sakura nodded.

"But Itachi's dead." Sakura said. Riku nodded.

"Yes we know that, but Sasuke locked that day, that nightmare, in the back of his mind. After he killed his threat, I think that was released. So now that nightmare is in his mind, and putting new thoughts along with it." Riku said.

"But why isn't he…" She trailed off.

"I don't know, maybe it's because of his pride. Or maybe he knows Sir's dead, but the nightmares still come whether or not he wants them." Riku said. Sakura frowned.

"I understand that, but I have a question." Sakura asked. Riku looked at her before looking back to Sasuke who was now attacking the blonde with simple Taijutsu moves.

"Yes?" Riku asked back. Sakura took a breath before letting it out.

"I don't understand why you still call Itachi Sir." Sakura asked. Riku's eyes widened slightly before she turned her full attention to Sakura. Her eyes then became sad, and fearful.

"I guess even I have fears." Riku turned away looking back to Sasuke. "You weren't there when I said that I was only punished once by Itachi." A shudder racked the girls form and Sakura's eyes became sad.

"I guess I'm just afraid if I call him anything else but Sir…" Riku admitted.

"But he's dead, he can't hurt you." Sakura said. Riku nodded a small smile forming on her lips.

"I know this, but it was burned into my mind to call him Sir. I just can't call him anything different." Riku said, her eyes coming down to the ground. She was afraid of what would happen if she called Sir Itachi. She could think it now yes, but other then that it made that punishment come back and she didn't want to relive it, ever. Sakura nodded, noticing it was a very soft spot for her. Riku then leaned back, putting the palms of her hands face down behind her back to support her.

"I guess I just don't want to relive that punishment, even if he is dead I don't think I can even think of what it was like to be punished by him. It's one of the reasons I never tried to run away, if punishment was like that for just calling him something other than Sir. I can only image what it would be like if I had run." Riku said and looked to Sakura who shuddered at the mere thought of it. She then nodded and Riku smiled slightly at her.

"Don't worry about me though; I think we should keep an eye on Sasuke. I'm not sure if it'll get too bad, I mean he did talk about it so that's a step. I'm just worried is all." Riku said, and again Sakura nodded.

"I understand, just tell me if he gets too bad." Sakura said. Riku nodded before looking back to Sasuke and Naruto who were standing a few feet away from each other panting. Both now had discarded their shirts, showing off their upper bodies as sweat dripped off them. Sakura blushed slightly while Riku just giggled as she watched Naruto leapt forward toward the still panting Uchiha. They continued to fight back and forth, only using Taijutsu on each other. Sakura and Riku just continued to watch as the fight continued on.

* * *

"Sasuke!" Riku squealed as he pulled her closer to his body. They were currently outside, Sakura and Naruto had left a little while ago. Riku had been staring up at the cloud filled sky; it looked as if it were going to rain soon. Sasuke kissed her neck lightly as he stared up at the incoming gray clouds.

"It looks like it's going to rain." Sasuke said. Riku smiled softly before nodding. Sasuke's grip on her tightened and he pulled her against his body even more, kissing softly against her neck. Riku whimpered slightly as she leaned against him. Sasuke smirked slightly against her skin before he licked lightly getting a small gasp from the girl in his arms. He kissed Riku's cheek before turning her around and locking their lips. Riku smiled into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing against him as his arms tightened around her waist again. Sasuke licked her bottom lip and she gave him access immediately, their tongues wrestling together. Sasuke's grip tightened when Riku gave his tongue a small suck before wrapping her tongue around his. She smirked before nipping on his bottom lip. Sasuke ravished her back, wrapping his tongue around hers, sucking, nipping, and licking her lip and tongue. When they pulled apart they were panting heavily. Sasuke looked up to the sky when he felt a rain drop fall on his cheek.

"We should probably get inside." Sasuke said as more rain drops fell. Riku nodded and they quickly ran into the house, just barely shutting the door before the down pour began. Riku turned around and looked out the glass door, one hand touched the glass as she watched the rain fall. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist again before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, kissing her neck again. Riku smiled softly.

"Yeah, rain just fascinates me." Riku admitted as she watched the rain pound harder outside, she still had the feeling someone was watching them. It seemed like someone was glaring really, but she couldn't see anyone. She thought she had seen a figure in the trees just beyond the training ground they had just been in, but it disappeared when she looked closer.

"It's interesting I guess." Sasuke said with a small frown. Riku laughed before looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"It helps me sleep, always has. I love thunder storms." Riku said. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"I think you're the opposite of Naruto on this. He hates thunder storms." Sasuke said. Riku chuckled too.

"Rain always seemed to make everything better for me. I looked forward to hearing the rain, or just be in the rain. One time Sir and fish boy left me alone in the woods, it started to rain. That was the first time I had even been in the rain before, it was better then I thought it would have been." Riku said remembering the first time she had felt rain drop on her face. Sasuke's grip tightened for a second but she caught it.

"You mean to tell me that you hadn't felt rain before two years ago?" Sasuke asked. Riku looked at him before nodding slowly.

"When I traveled it was always in a crate, or in the back of something. We almost always moved at night and never during the rain because it slowed them down." Riku informed him. Sasuke's grip tightened on her again as he pressed his lips to her neck. He stayed silent; know it was better to not talk about her slave past. Even if she was okay with it, he wasn't too sure if he were okay talking freely about it. Riku let her head fall back against his shoulder as she took a deep breath.

"I know you don't like talking about my past, but I can't just pretend it didn't happen, it's a part of who I am. If it didn't happen I wouldn't be the person I am today." Riku said and peeked at Sasuke who seemed to be in deep thought. Riku wondered what her life would have been like if she had lived in Konoha with Naruto instead of the slave trade. But wondering was just like a fantasy, it never happened but it could. Sasuke kissed her neck where his lips had been at for the last few minutes before pulling away from her.

"Yeah I guess your right." Sasuke said and walked away. Riku sighed and looked back outside. Her eyes narrowed through the rain as she tried to focus on something that looked like a figure. She had the feeling someone was out there, watching her. It was starting to get unnerving she knew it wasn't the Anbu because she could feel them too. She could really feel their presence; this person was trying very hard to mask it. Her eyes narrowed even more when she saw the figure outline disappear and rain fell freely in the spot left behind. Someone had been there, watching her and Sasuke talk. But now the question was who was spying on them in the middle of the rain?

"Riku I have to head over to Tsunade again, but I'll be back later tonight!" Sasuke called from the living room. Riku walked into the room to see him pulling on a black cloak, similar to the one he had on when they had first met.

"Okay, I'll just clean up here." Riku commented and looked around the room. They hadn't had the time to clean very much in the past few days. There was still dust in random places through out the mansion. Sasuke smiled slightly at her as he crossed the room and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Naruto will be with me, I'm meeting him there." Sasuke said. Riku nodded and Sasuke kissed her once again before disappearing. She sighed softly before turning and heading to the bathroom to get the cleaning supplies. She had nothing else to do but clean, since she couldn't shop for more food.

* * *

"Hey, Baa-Chan!" Naruto called out as he walked into the lady's office. Tsunade glared from behind the desk before relaxing and giving the boy a smile. Naruto raised a golden eyebrow before looking over to Sakura who was sitting with a large grin plastered to her face.

"Alright, what's up?" Naruto asked with uncertainty in his voice. Sasuke appeared beside him with an emotionless face. Tsunade looked slightly surprised at his suddenness but smiled gently at him, who raised an eyebrow at Naruto. The blonde glanced at Sasuke who was giving him a questioning look; Naruto could merely shrug but that seemed enough to tell the Uchiha he had no clue.

"It seems Riku was right." Tsunade said. Naruto's head snapped to the Hokage with slightly wide eyes. Sasuke frowned.

"Riku was right about what?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly stupid for asking the question.

"About Pain, it makes me wonder what else she may know. She was with Itachi and from what she said he used to talk about it with her." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded but his eyes never left Tsunade's face, she was happy that was a good sign.

"So, is Jiraiya?" Naruto asked timidly. Tsunade's smile faltered and Naruto instantly knew it was bad, really bad.

"How bad?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes and running a hand through his golden hair. Tsunade sighed, how the boy could read her openly like that was beyond her.

"He's in a coma. I don't know when he'll wake up." Tsunade said with sad eyes as she watched Naruto's hand fall to his side and he looked at her slowly. Sasuke stilled as he waited for the blonde's reaction. But at least the old man was alive, and there was a chance that he would wake up, they just didn't know when. Hopefully the blonde knew that.

"I see, what's the chance that he'll wake up?" Naruto asked keeping his emotions in check for the most part. He could carry on at home, when only Sasuke and Riku could see him. Tsunade gave a small smile.

"It's a ninety percent chance that he'll wake up, that's more then most ninja's who slip into comas." The Hokage informed the blonde. Naruto smiled softly and Sasuke let a relief sigh out, Sakura looked down at some charts and smiled. But then Tsunade's face became grim and she looked to Sasuke for a few seconds.

"But he was awake when we found him." Tsunade said. Naruto perked up slightly and Sasuke had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be very good.

"He was mumbling on about something, but one of the something's was a girl named Riku." Tsunade said and Naruto stilled as did everyone else in the room, yes this defiantly was going to be bad.

"How would he know about Riku?" Naruto asked in a dead whisper, but Tsunade heard him alright. Tsunade grimaced slightly at that.

"Because it seems that Itachi had bigger plans for her all along." Tsunade said and watched as Sasuke glared her way. Just what was she playing at?

"What?" He seethed out through clenched teeth.

"Itachi was going to use Riku as a container for the Bijuu who had been extracted from their Jinchuurki. They were going to use Riku as a killing machine." Tsunade said her voice trying to make the sentence just go away. Naruto gaped for a few seconds before his eyes flashed red for a split second, but it was still caught by Sakura and Tsunade. Sasuke was staring at the wall behind Tsunade, his fists clenched as he was trying very hard not to activate his Sharingan. He knew if he seemed dangerous they would put him in a nice white padded room for the next few months. He couldn't leave Riku alone and let them do that.

"So then, if Itachi's dead, they won't be coming after her?" Sakura asked in a weak voice. Everyone looked to her for a few seconds before looking back to Tsunade who was still silent.

"They're still after her." Naruto asked or more like stated as he took Tsunade's silence as a sign. Tsunade nodded weakly.

"Yes, but there's something else, it seems that Jiraiya had over heard this information from a certain someone." Tsunade looked to Sasuke who was now very much dreading everything at the moment.

* * *

Riku wiped the slightly damp cloth across the brown mantle piece in the living room. Picking up and replacing pictures and nick-knacks as she went. She hadn't been at it very long, but Sasuke had been gone for at least an hour now. She wondered what they all could be talking about, but then again it wasn't her business if she wasn't there. She sighed slightly before moving out of the room, she had everything almost clean except for the kitchen and one of the rooms upstairs. She wasn't aloud in the room, so she figured it was Sir's room. She escaped into the kitchen, the dusting rag in her hand. She quickly wiped down everything that looked like it had dust on it. She looked to the clock and frowned, it was getting a little late. With that thought it mind she went upstairs to change before making something for dinner.

Opening her bed room door; already having dropped the cleaning supplies off, Riku walked over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of lose fitting sweats, with a red long sleeved tee shirt. Laying them on the bed she pulled off both her shirt and pants before tossing them off into the white basket beside the dresser. She made a mental note to do some laundry after dinner; the pile was getting bigger. She then quickly pulled on the black pants and red shirt. She had that feeling again, it had gone away for a little while but it was back now. And this time it just felt really weird. Riku turned and looked around the room before frowning. Something was wrong, she knew it. She's known it, but couldn't figure out what, even now it was confusing. Riku opened her door and peered up and down the hallways. No one, but a shudder ran through Riku's body anyway.

Walking down the steps softly she noticed there was a presence in the living room. She slowly made her way there but noticed the light was off. She frowned, if it was Sasuke he wouldn't be sitting or standing in the living room with no light on. Besides she had just been in there, and she knew she hadn't turned it off when she left. She liked the lights being on in the house, it made the place feel homier. Her blue eyes narrowed as she peeked into the room, she couldn't see anyone, but she knew she felt someone. She quickly flipped on the light, a Kunai in her hand and others hidden on her person. No one was there, but she was sure she felt someone just now. With a frown Riku stepped into the room, there wasn't anything different and she couldn't feel anyone anymore.

"Well that was odd." Riku thought out loud.

"What was odd?" came an emotionless voice that made Riku's eyes grow wide and her body freeze. It wasn't possible, no one could get by her like that, she was sure no one was in the room with her. Let alone right behind her, it wasn't Sasuke, but she knew that voice, knew it very well, so well that it made her knees go weak. Riku closed her eyes tightly as she willed everything to just go away. She winced slightly when she felt two hands grip her hips and she could tell he was smirking.

"You really didn't believe I would just let you go like that?" He asked. Riku's body stayed still, already knowing what would happen if she moved even an inch at this moment. A hand came over the hand that held the Kunai. He gripped the handle of the Kunai and slid it out of her hand. A few seconds later she heard it drop to the ground a few feet away.

"Why?" Riku choked out and heard a small chuckle come out of his mouth before it turned into a smirk.

"Because I want him crushed, and he'll defiantly be crushed." was the sadist reply. Tears formed in Riku's eyes as she realized who he was talking about. Those hands hadn't left her hip but instead pulled her closer to his body. She felt the multiple weapons hidden on his body as her backside pressed against them.

"But… you… and… I…" She was lost in words and she heard him chuckle again.

"Yes, it's amazing how easy it was to pull off my own death. With a little help, I was able to convince you and him that I died. I was a little disappointed when you believed me, but then you totally didn't believe did you?" He asked in a sickening way. Riku flinched slightly when his grip tightened.

"You knew it was me watching you didn't you. You had that feeling that I wasn't dead all along. Yet you did nothing." He said and Riku bit her tongue as his nails dug into the fabric of her pants and into her skin.

"But then you weren't sure huh? You had no idea about my plan, not that I wanted you to know. You tried to push it out of your mind, tried to deny that it was me." He said, his nails digger further in as he pulled her closer, she could now feel his breath lingering on her neck.

"I wasn't sure." Riku pleaded. That chuckle was back and she shivered slightly as the breath hit her neck.

"But you felt me around didn't you." He asked. Riku closed her eyes again.

"You were supposed to be dead. What the hell was I supposed to think?" Riku asked her voice laced somewhat with venom. She then cried out when she felt those nails dig further into her skin. She then felt herself turned and slammed against the wall. Her eyes opened and she gasped when she stared into Sharingan spinning eyes. His hands were still on her waist, and his body was pressed against hers.

"Well I'm not dead as you can clearly see." Itachi hissed at her and Riku flinched, but she never lost eye contact with him. She felt his grip loosen though after the flinch.

"But I'm willing to forgive you." Itachi said with a smirk. Riku blinked as she stared at him.

"Do I have a choice in this matter? You are my master since you aren't dead." Riku said in a blank face. Itachi smirked fell slightly.

"Ah yes, but you see what I want, I don't want to just order you to do this. I want you to do it on your free will." Itachi said his smirk back. Riku stared at him with hesitation. She wasn't sure if she liked where this was going, not that she didn't like it before. He leaned forward, his lips right by her ear and whispered. Riku's eyes widened a small blush coming as well, but then her eyes grew cold and her body stilled.

"I will _never_ agree to that, you'll have to order it _Sir_." Riku said in a dead voice. Itachi chuckled before licking her earlobe.

"I figured as much, but there can always be something that can persuade you." came that voice in her ear again. Riku stiffened and waited.

"Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered and Riku's eyes widened a mile before narrowing and glaring at the wall across the room.

"You're going to kill him anyways. He'll die when you extract the Nine-Tails." Riku told him back and Itachi chuckled softly.

"He doesn't have to. Garra didn't die, and I know how he survived. I could make sure Naruto-kun doesn't die. He'll be free of the Nine-Tails and the village won't hate him as much. Wouldn't you like that Riku, to let Naruto-kun be able to walk down the road and not get hate glares?" Itachi asked and Riku's eyes softened as she thought about it. She would love to see that, see her brother happy.

"And what about Sakura-Chan?" A finger slid under her top. "You wouldn't want something to happen to her, would you?" He asked as he broke the skin underneath his nail. Riku winced slightly as her eyes widened. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Then there's my idiot of a brother." Itachi said and noticed how she stilled immediately. "I was planning on killing him after I got what I wanted out of him. But I could always keep him alive, he won't be able to come after me once I do though." Itachi whispered and Riku stared at the wall as Itachi smirked as he noticed the tear drop from her eyes. She closed her eyes, letting a few more tears fall before reopening them and glancing to Itachi.

"Fine, I'll do it." Riku bit out and she saw the pleased look on Itachi's face as he smirked.

"Good, we'll leave now then." Itachi said. Riku nodded slowly.

* * *

_**(1) Have you ever noticed that sometimes the peanut butter finds it's way into the fridge? My dad always puts it in there, and I always have to put it back to where it should be! It annoys me all the time.

* * *

**__**I hope you liked this chapter! Didn't take me long to write! Again would like to thank my Beta for going over it! Alexis Kristo Thank you!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**-Kat**_


	8. Betrayed?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**_

_**Warning: OC! Some OOC! SASUxOC! This chapter is a little shorter then most of the others before it. So I'm sorry for the shortness, but it's not like a page or so short, it's still nine pages!**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Just pack some of the necessaries in a bag. You won't need much else." Itachi told her as they entered her room. Riku nodded slowly as she went over to the closest, pulling out a black bag and tossing it over to the bed. She then moved around the bed, grabbing clothing, and a few books she wanted. Itachi leaned against the doorway as he waited for her to finish.

"Sir, can I ask a question?" Riku asked as she shoved a few shirts and skirts into the bag on top of her books. She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes trained on what she was doing. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her before smirking.

"Yes." was his short answer. Riku let her breath out before standing and staring at him.

"Did you know about Naruto?" Riku asked and Itachi's smirk fell from his face as he stared at the serious Riku. Itachi sighed slightly before nodding. Riku's hands tightened together before she turned and went back to what she was doing, muttering things under her breath as she went. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her as she moved across the room and grabbed a book that was really torn up and stared at it. It was the book she had from the slave trade place; she refused to give it up.

"What do you really want with me Sir?" Riku asked, tears already forming in her eyes. Itachi sighed again before crossing the room; he took the book from her hands and placed it in the black bag before zipping it up. He then turned to Riku and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his body. His chin rested on top of red hair, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath.

"Riku." Her body tensed up and he let a sigh escape his lips once again. "I didn't think I would… I didn't think you would do this to me." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"I thought when I showed up at that man's house, that I was picking up the container of the tailed demons." Itachi said and Riku's body tensed even more, but Itachi just tightened his grip on her.

"The leader of Akatsuki and I have decided that you will not be the container, we don't believe that you can handle it. We think it might be easier to seal them inside a new born baby, like Naruto and Gaara." Itachi told her. Riku's body relaxed slightly but not fully, he still hadn't answered her question.

"So we've decided that you would stand by me, serve me, and guard me. We've decided that you will be the one to bare the heir that will one day take my place when I should die." Itachi said in a low whisper. Riku's eyes widened as she stared at his chest, her hands gripped at the ends of his Akatsuki cloak.

"Why… me?" Riku crocked out as she closed her eyes. Itachi's grip loosened slightly as he once again kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. Riku let her forehead rest on his chest as she thought everything over; he wasn't being his normal self. Did that mean he was lying or telling the truth?

"Then why are you doing all this? Is it really just to get me?" Riku asked and Itachi chuckled softly before pulling away. He took a few steps away from the slightly stunned girl before smirking at her.

"Of course not, I do have other motives to doing this. It wasn't all my idea either, but I do gain a few things out of this. Now hurry up before someone comes back, I don't wish us to be here when they get back." Itachi said with a cold voice. Riku nodded and they quickly headed out of the doors. Itachi's arm came around Riku's waist as he guided her down the hallway. Riku frowned slightly as he came to the door that Sasuke had told her not to go in. Itachi smirked slightly before kicking the door in and stepping into the rather dusty room. Riku coughed slightly as dust had moved around when the door hit the ground. Itachi walked forward, dragging Riku with her. They came in front of a dresser and Itachi opened it before pulling out a small black box, he then shoved it in Riku's bag that had found its way on his shoulder before turning to Riku who had a hand over her mouth. Itachi wrapped his other arm around her waist, and pulled her tight.

"Hold on." Itachi said. Riku nodded and pressed herself against him as he did a quick hand sign and they were gone.

* * *

"That's not possible. I saw him die. I _killed _him." Sasuke hissed at her but Tsunade just shook her head softly at him. Then tossed a photo across the desk, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the picture. Sasuke stepped up, his anger still being slightly controlled. The Sharingan came into his eyes the moment he saw the picture, it was of Itachi side ways talking to Kisame. Naruto walked up and put a hand on his shoulder as blue eyes looked to the picture.

"When was this taken?" Naruto asked with a calm voice. Although that was about as calm as he was going to get, his mind was screaming to find Riku and lock her up somewhere that Itachi couldn't get her. Tsunade looked to Naruto seeing that he wasn't any more in check with his emotions then Sasuke.

"Two days ago." Tsunade said and Sasuke's hands fisted together, his Sharingan running wild.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down." Tsunade said in a stern voice. Sakura had stood and was now beside Naruto, his hand on the desk as she looked to the Uchiha.

"How can I calm down when my nightmare is after everyone I care about?" Sasuke asked with clenched teeth.

"Sasuke, your dreams aren't going to come true. No one is going to die; we'll finish what you started but together." Sakura said and Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned his Sharingan eyes to Sakura.

"How do you…" He trailed off.

"Riku told me, she was worried that you. She just wanted to make sure nothing mental was wrong with you." Sakura informed the Uchiha whose eyes went back to an onyx color.

"She was worried about me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura chuckled.

"Of course, Riku cares about you." Sakura said. Tsunade cleared her throat and the three turned to the blonde Hokage.

"As great as it is that Sasuke is calmer, this picture was taken in the village near here." Tsunade said as she tapped the picture with a finger nail. Sasuke's eyes widened and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Meaning, he's coming here, I believe, for Riku." Tsunade said and watched as the Sharingan seeped back into the onyx eyes. Tsunade sighed slightly before looking to Naruto who too was stiffened and red dangerously flashed through his eyes.

"We have to make sure he doesn't get to her." Tsunade said. Sasuke stilled as his eyes widened. She had said someone was watching her and it wasn't the Anbu…

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled before bolting for the doors and disappearing out of the room. Naruto stared for a second before he too became wide eyed and bolted Sakura and Tsunade quickly on his heels. Naruto quickly caught up with Sasuke, half way to the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke?" Naruto warned him with a hissing voice. Sasuke ground his teeth together as he pushed further on.

"Riku was saying she felt someone watching us, remember we tossed it aside thinking it was the Anbu. Damnit we're so stupid." Sasuke hissed and Naruto's eyes softened slightly before nodding and they sped up. They were stupid; they should have listened to Riku better. Sakura and Tsunade finally caught up with them the moment they hit the front of the Uchiha grounds. Sasuke and Naruto picked up speed as they ran through the empty houses and up to the mansion that was Sasuke's.

"RIKU!" Yelled Naruto and Sasuke the moment they ran through the wide open door. They did a double take; wide open door! Sasuke bolted up the stairs as Naruto took to the middle floor. Sakura and Tsunade took to looking around the property, but no sign of the girl near the house. Sasuke slammed into Riku's room and froze; he was there, his nightmare. Itachi stood facing the window, but Sasuke could see the smirk on his face. His Sharingan flared as Itachi chuckled lightly and turned to his younger brother.

"You really didn't think you had gotten rid of me so easily, did you?" Itachi asked in an amused voice. Sasuke's fists tightened together, blood being drawn from where his nails broke skin on his palm. Onyx eyes slid around the room; that smirk turning to a sickening smile.

"You've done a wonderful job with this room." Itachi said with an emotionless voice. Sasuke growled.

"Where is she Itachi?" Sasuke hissed out. Itachi turned back to his brother, that sick smile widening.

"Who, brother?" Itachi asked in amusement. Sasuke glared his Sharingan spinning wildly as his curse seal started to spread out from the mark.

"Ah, ah, ah." Itachi said as he waved a long finger at his brother. Sasuke glared at him but the curse seal recoiled back as Itachi walked over to the bed, that finger tracing up and down the fabric.

"Where's Riku you bastard? What have you done with her! I swear if you even touch a hair on her head…." Sasuke trailed off as he pulled out a hidden Kunai he had always carried on his person. Even if he trusted Konoha, he never went without carrying something on him at all times; it made him feel safer knowing he would be able to defend himself if an enemy were to attack.

"I wouldn't do anything hasty brother, if I were you. This is your only chance at finding out where Riku is." Itachi said. Sasuke glared but he seemed to relax just a little. His mind grasping that if he killed Itachi now then he'd never find Riku, although Sasuke had already noticed that it wasn't the real Itachi in front of him. Itachi smirked as he stared straight at Sasuke.

"First, I'd like to know how training with Orochimaru went." Itachi asked in an amused voice. Sasuke glared but the look that Itachi gave him told the younger boy that his brother was very serious. Sasuke's grip on the handle of the Kunai tightened as he tried to suppress his anger.

"It was educational." Sasuke bit out and Itachi chuckled at him.

"I bet you're real glad to be following in my foot steps." Itachi said as he glanced at the now confused Uchiha. That made Itachi chuckle once again as he turned to face his brother.

"You never even noticed." A sly smile took his face. "I'll be glad to fill you in then, little brother. As it is my duty as your older brother to teach you some things." Itachi said. Sasuke hissed at him and Itachi just chuckled once again before looking at his brother with a serious face.

"Come on now brother, you can't really have been that blind to notice. You betrayed this village the same way I did." Itachi said as he inspected one of his purple painted nails. Sasuke smirked slightly before looking past his brother.

"You're wrong; you killed the whole clan before leaving this village. I didn't kill anyone from Konoha, and I returned back here to take my place as an Uchiha Clan member." Sasuke bit out at his brother. Itachi smirked at him before chuckling a little to himself.

"I guess your right Sasuke. It's a pity though, that Orochimaru died by your hand. I was hoping to kill him myself one day." Itachi said. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Sorry to take your fun, big brother." Sasuke hissed at him and Itachi glared at his younger sibling.

"You remember that old cottage just outside the village that we used during the vacation." Itachi asked as he moved back towards the window. Sasuke nodded knowing exactly where it was. He hadn't been there in years, after the clan had died he didn't step foot on any Uchiha property in a long time. The cottage was least on his mind, but he did remember the times he and the family would all go out and relax by the river enjoy the peace. Itachi turned back to his little brother and smiled.

"Come there in an hour, alone or else you'll never see Riku again." Itachi turned, pushing the window open. "Trust me, no matter how hard you hunt for her you'll never see her again. I was able to keep her a secret this long wasn't I?" Itachi added before he turned into a crow and disappeared out the open window. Sasuke stared at the spot before grinding his teeth together, his killing intent heightening; he didn't care if he went insane he would kill Itachi now. But why listen to his brother? No, he wouldn't be going alone, he would need help in getting Riku back from Itachi. A smirk formed on his face as he about faced and quickly fled to find the one he would need.

He found his help in the form of three people, two blondes and one pink haired. They had already met on the front porch and each one of them was watching a black crow move over towards the forest. Sasuke walked out, his Kunai safely hidden from view. Tsunade, Naruto, and Sakura all turned to him with anxious eyes but Sasuke merely shook his head sadly as he looked up to where the crow had disappeared and in the direction of the cottage he would be going to very soon. Why wait an hour to leave? It took almost an hour just to get there anyways; he wasn't going to let Itachi be with Riku for more then one hour, least of all two!

"So Itachi already has her?" Naruto said more as a statement then a question.

"Yes. He was, or his clone was, in Riku's room. He wants me to meet him in an hour at this old cottage my family owns. Tsunade looked at him for any signs of the curse seal, or anything but found none.

"You're not going alone Sasuke." Tsunade said. Sasuke looked to the Hokage and smirked.

"I wouldn't think of it Hokage-sama. I was hoping Naruto and Sakura would aid me." Sasuke said. Tsunade frowned slightly before looking back to the tree line.

"Kakashi and Sai will go as well; we can't risk anything going wrong." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded in agreement. He wasn't really thinking about Sai coming along, but if Tsunade wanted it then he couldn't argue now could he? Besides, she was allowing him to go, that was something he was grateful for. Although even if she had said no, he would have still gone, for Riku he would do anything. Itachi wasn't going to take her away from him; he wouldn't let his nightmare come true. But there was that voice in the back of his head, wishing that any moment he would wake up and find himself next to Riku in her room, the sun shining in through the window and blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

Riku stepped into the dark and a weird but familiar smelling room. The light flipped on and Riku looked back to see a smirking Itachi stepping into the room behind her. A black bag slung over his shoulder as his eyes stayed on her. Riku quickly turned away from him as she stepped further into the living room; it wasn't as dusty as she thought it was. The smell was incenses that were burning on top of the mantel. There was a deep brown love seat with a small black coffee table in front. There was a fire place that was already lit and a window that looked over the forest. Riku heard the front door shut softly and she soon felt hands grip at her waist again. Riku looked back to see her bag dropped near the front door and Itachi staring at her with an emotionless face.

"You're making the right choice Riku." Itachi whispered to her. Riku closed her eyes as she willed her emotions to go away. Itachi frowned slightly before pulling her closer.

"I want you to want this Riku, if you don't…" Itachi trailed off as he watched her eyes open and she shook her head.

"No… no I want it." Riku said slowly. She had before she met Sasuke, she liked Itachi but that was because he had never wanted this before. Itachi smirked and kissed her neck. Riku tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her the skin. Itachi bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder. Riku quickly bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as he broke skin and blood started to flow freely before he quickly sucked each drop up. Itachi lifted his mouth from the broken skin and licked his lips, getting any extra blood off before he pushed Riku towards a doorway where they were met with a hallway. Riku didn't pay any attention as she was guided through a series of hallways until they got to one door where Itachi pulled her closer with one arm as he turned the handle of the door with the other.

They slowly walked in; Riku heard the door close behind them as she looked over the room. To her it was very beautiful; Riku never knew Itachi could be so romantic. The bed was in the middle of the room, its golden sheets shinning as the flames from the many candles that lined the room reflected off of it. The room's floor was a hard wood and as she looked at it, she could see the flames from the candles. There was also incense burning from different places in the room. The room it's self made her breath hitch.

"Like it?" Itachi's smooth voice came from behind her. Riku's breathing took up again as she nodded weakly. She couldn't help it really; the room was just so amazing to look at. She felt the grip on her waist leave, but his arms fully circled her lower body and pulling her closer as his lips attacked to her neck. Riku leaned back, her head titled to the side allowing him to do so; she knew he would do just what he said if she fought against it. But even if she said she would do it, it didn't mean she really wanted to. He just didn't want to order it, but to her it was the same as an order. Itachi pushed her towards the bed, his lips never leaving her neck until they had hit the bed. Riku felt her being turned and for the first time in a long time she was met with emotionless onyx eyes. Itachi smirked at her before pushing her lightly on the bed. Riku looked up at him with innocent blue eyes as he slid his Akatsuki cloak off of his body and let it drop to the floor.

"You can always back out Riku." Itachi said with a sly smile as he put his knee on the edge of the bed. Riku looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she sat up and looked at him.

"Can you really ask me that Sir?" Riku asked with a whispered voice. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I believe I can." Itachi said with uncertainty. Riku turned her head away and watched one of the flames that was burning on what she thought was a vanilla candle. Riku looked to Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that vanilla?" Riku asked with an amused voice. Itachi glanced at it before nodding still not seeing where this was going. Riku looked at it again then at the other candles around the room, most were vanilla but the others were apple, even the incense were vanilla and apple.

"And apple?" Riku asked with a surprised voice. Itachi smirked slightly before nodding once again. Riku stared at him for a second waiting for an explanation but got none.

"But you don't like vanilla or anything sweet." Riku stated in confusion. Itachi moved forward, so that he was now right in front of her. His lips lingered near hers, his warm breath hitting her face.

"But you do, or was I getting that wrong?" Itachi asked. Riku's eyes widened at him, how did he remembered that, it was at least a year and a half ago.

* * *

_**---------------------Flash Back---------------------**_

* * *

_"Don't wonder too far Riku, I don't want to have to go look for you." Sir said as they entered one of small towns._

_"Yes Sir, I won't." Riku said. Sir nodded before Kisame and he left the red headed girl alone in the middle of the street. Riku watched as they walked into a tavern, leaving her to do what she liked while they did whatever it was they were doing. The slave wasn't too sure she even wanted to know what they did in a tavern. So instead she walked down the street, looking at all the weird things being sold. She tilted her head as she looked at some type of painting being sold by a large man. He grinned at Riku who was now looking to him. _

_"Lookin' to buy girly?" He asked in a deep baritone voice. Riku looked back to the painting before shaking her head at him. He frowned slightly before looking away from her. Riku glared before continuing, looking at the odd things people were selling. Something caught her sent, she wasn't sure if she liked it but it smelt odd. She looked around to a girl that looked even odder than the things being sold. She had a large skirt, with a bunch of jewelry and bells with a large puffy skirt, and something over her black hair. Riku giggled slightly before walking over, seeing that there was something that smelled good near her. _

_"Hey young one, what can I do for you today?" Her voice was smooth and on the higher side. Riku smiled at her before looking towards the tavern she could still see. She didn't want to move away from it too far like Sir had said. Riku turned back to the lady who was smiling sweetly at her. _

_"I'm just looking really." Riku said as her eyes slid across the several different colored candles. She knew what they were, but never seen a candle that was a different color then white. Riku also never smelled that smell from a candle before. _

_"What are these?" Riku asked as she picked up a dark green one. The girl smiled at her. _

_"It's a candle." She said, Riku made a face at her and she laughed. _

_"I know that much, but I meant the smell." Riku explained and the lady smiled as her laughter died in her throat. _

_"This one is apple." She said and then picked up a creamy white colored one. "But I think this one is the best, Vanilla." Riku placed the green one back down and took the one the lady had handed her and smelled it. Her eyes widened as she smelled it again, a smile slipping on her face. The lady giggled slightly at her. _

_"So…" She asked. Riku smelled it again before closing her eyes and nodding. _

_"I've never smelled anything like this before." Riku said as she reopened her eyes. The lady smiled sweetly at her. _

_"I'm taking that as a, 'yes I love it'." She said with a small laugh. Riku nodded quickly. _

_"What's that?" Riku turned to see Sir standing behind her. The lady smiled sweetly at him, her eyes quickly trailing over his body. Riku turned fully and lifted the candle up to him. _

_"It's Vanilla, like it?" Riku asked. Sir scowled slightly and Riku's smile left her face as she started to get slightly fearful. Itachi noticed the fear and sniffed the candle, his nose wrinkled slightly before he sighed. _

_"It's okay I guess, but I'm not into the sweet things." Sir said and stared at Riku with an emotionless face. Riku frowned slightly at him before nodding and turning back to the lady. Riku smiled and sat the candle back on the platform. _

_"Thanks." Riku said and turned back to a waiting Sir. Riku put on a small smile before walking over to him, who had moved away from the stand where the lady was checking him out. _

* * *

_**---------------End Flash Back-------------**_

* * *

"N-no, y-your right." Riku stuttered as she realized just how much trouble he had gone through to make this room look amazing. Itachi smirked before capturing her lips for the very first time since they met. Riku's eyes bugged out slightly before she realized what she was doing and she let her eyes slide shut and pressed back. She could feel him smile slightly before his tongue slid on her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and she felt a little sickened as their tongues touched. She felt one of his hands cupped her cheek as he pressed further into the kiss. His other hand sliding around her body and pressing their bodies together as their tongues intertwined together. Riku whimpered after a little bit due to a lack of air in her lungs and Itachi released her before attaching his lips to her neck. Riku held in a moan as he sucked on her pulse, it was a very sensitive spot for her. Itachi chuckled softly as he pushed her against the bed as he curled on top of her.

"Ah." Riku moaned as he bit down on her skin once again. Itachi smirked before he continued sucking and licking at her skin, his hand pulling her shirt up her body. He released her so he could pull her shirt off, along with discarding his own shirt before staring down at her. Riku's eyes were half opened as she panted from the kept in moans, her chest rising and falling in a faster then normal rhythm. Itachi licked his lips as he pressed his body against hers before taking her lips with his again. Riku closed her eyes and quickly kissed back as his hands began to roam her body. She moaned in the kiss, blushed when she couldn't hold it in, at the light touches he was giving her. His hands unfastening her bra and tossed it to the floor as he released her mouth and began to lower his down her body.

* * *

Itachi looked down at a sleeping face of the young girl he had just taken. Her naked body was covered up with the golden silk sheets as she snuggled up to his chest. His arms tightened around her hip as a sly smile tugged at his lips.

"Hello brother." Itachi said in a low whisper before his eyes met Sharingan spinning eyes. The smile deepened as he watched his younger brother shake with rage. Sharingan eyes flickered to the still sleeping girl, but Sasuke could see the dark purple marks on her skin, and a few that looked like they had broken skin. Itachi followed his eyes and smiled down at her as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. Riku mumbled something before snuggling further to the heat source. That got a growl out of the younger Uchiha who saw the reaction. Itachi looked back up to his brother, his face devoid of any emotion at the moment.

"Maybe we should take this outside." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him before looking to a sleeping Riku, his anger started to build. The Sharingan spinning wildly now, Itachi sighed.

"Guess I'll have to do it by force." Itachi said and disappeared. Sasuke didn't see it coming as he was slammed through the wall and out into the living room. Riku's eyes blinked before she turned over and fully opened her eyes, only to meet a fully dressed Itachi standing in front of a whole in the doorway. She couldn't see beyond that, so she didn't see Sasuke standing, his Sharingan spinning as he stared at Itachi. The bed shifted next to Riku and her head snapped to where another Itachi sat with a satisfied smirk. Riku frowned at him then looked back to where the other Itachi walked through the wall. She then felt lips on her neck and she peeked back to see Itachi kissing her neck as he stared at the wall.

"W-what's happening?" Riku asked uncertainly as their eyes locked. Itachi pulled away before sighing.

"Just someone unexpected showed up. It's nothing you need to worry about _honey._" Itachi said and rephrased the last word. A growl came and Itachi sighed again as he looked to the hole in the wall. Riku's eyes widened as her head snapped in the direction where an angry standing Sasuke stood, his hands clenched to his sides.

"S-Sasuke." Riku's voice came out in a low whisper; even she couldn't hear her voice. But it did seem the other two had, as Sasuke's face became saddened, and Itachi's grip around her waist tightened possessively. Sasuke looked down to the ground as his Sharingan went away.

"You chose him." Sasuke spoke in a defeated voice. Riku's eyes widened as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Sasuke, you don't understand." Riku pleaded before crying out as nails dug into her skin. Sasuke's head snapped up to see a Sharingan eyed Itachi as Riku panted and her head rested on his shoulder as she took deep breaths.

"You may not speak to him, Riku." Itachi hissed as he dug his nails deeper into her exposed skin. Riku quickly nodded as a few tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke's Sharingan flared again when he saw the tears.

"Let her go Itachi." Sasuke hissed and Riku closed her eyes and bit back a cry as his nails dug further into her skin when Itachi looked to his brother and glared.

"And why should I do that, little brother?" Itachi asked. Sasuke glared harder.

"She doesn't want to be here." Sasuke hissed and Itachi broke out into a sadistic smile and kissed her neck gently before looking back to a glaring Sasuke.

"Ah, but that's where your wrong. Isn't that right Riku?" Itachi asked as he looked to Riku who was now staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. Itachi glared slightly before digging his nails into her skin even more, feeling some blood drip.

"Yes!" Riku screamed out in pain before panting and staring down at the bed sheet as tears fell from her eyes. Sasuke's fists released as he stared at Riku who was on the edge of crying from the pain, physical or mental he knew not, or cared she had just picked Itachi over him. Itachi smirked and released her before pulled out of the bed, grabbing his pants and slipping them on quickly. Then his shirt before standing beside the bed and staring at Sasuke who looked defeated, a small smile slid on his face. This was what he wanted, Sasuke defeated, broken, and willing to give up.

Riku gripped at the sheets as the tears she had held in the whole time started to spill from her eyes. Her mouth forming the 'I'm sorry' words but nothing came out but a quiet sob. Itachi crossed the room, Sasuke not paying attention before he was thrown through another wall. Riku's head snapped up as she watched Itachi walk through the wall and towards his brother. Riku scrambled out of the bed and pulled on her clothes as fast as she could. Before she could walk out of the room, someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and felt her heart break further.

"Naruto." Riku whispered and tears fell from her eyes. Naruto didn't care before pulling her into a back breaking hug. Riku broke down and sobbed on his chest for a few minutes before gathering herself and pulled away.

"Naruto, you have to save Sasuke. Please, don't let Itachi do whatever he's going to do! He won't kill him, but he's going to hurt Sasuke." Riku said. Naruto shook his head.

"Don't worry. Sasuke is strong, he can take care of himself. Come on, I'm getting you out of here." Naruto said and tugged her towards an opened window. Riku didn't budge her feet planted to the ground. Naruto turned and gave her a confused face, Riku wasn't looking at him but the ground tears welling up once again.

"I can't Naruto… I can't. Please go save Sasuke, he… you didn't see him, he looked so defeated." A tear fell from her eyes before looking to Naruto. "Please Naruto as your sister I'm telling you to go save your friend. You shouldn't be trying to save me Naruto, I can't be saved now." Riku said before pulling out of his grip. Naruto stared at her before shaking his head.

"We can Riku, just let us help you. We can find a w-" Naruto started. Riku stepped away from him before looking at him with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you can't save me now. I've already made the deal with Sir; I can't get out of it now." Riku looked to the ground as a few tears now fell from her eyes. The once cold eyes just a mask for what she really felt at this moment, and that was something painful and felt like she was being ripped in two.

"I can't go with you because if I do… if Sir's alive I must be with him or else I'll lose everyone…" Riku whispered a few more tears fell. Naruto stared at her before his head snapped to someone screaming in pain. Riku looked over and a tear fell.

"Go Naruto, please help him." Riku said. Naruto gripped his hands together before darting through the whole. Riku let a sob escape as she slid to the ground and stared into space. She couldn't believe this was happening, she didn't want this, and she didn't want to see the hurt on Sasuke's face. Riku had no idea how long she was sitting there, she didn't hear anything around her. She didn't hear someone walking back towards the room. She didn't see the person step into the room, his arm bleeding slightly from the shoulder. Nor did she see the surprised look on his face when he looked to her. She didn't see him walk over until he stood directly in front. She didn't have the heart to look up, but it didn't matter the person bent down. A pale hand titled her head and her bright blue eyes locked with tired onyx eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yes, yes I know. I'm evil, no need to tell me. But I do want some reviews please! Also this is a chance to tell me who you think it should be at the end! Sasuke or Itachi? I can't really decide I have a story for each of em. Neither longer then the other really… but I want to know who you want it to be! Thanks and don't forget to review!!**_

_**-Kat**_


	9. Sweet Endings!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto people!_**

**_Warning: Slight OOC! A small fighting scene (Sry I wasn't in the mood to write a long ass chapter with just a fighting scene in it. If you think you can redo my fighting scene and make it better fell free to send me it and I will probably redo this chapter. Alots been happening over here so yeah.) Slight OOC! OCpairing! SASUNARU FRIENDSHIP PEOPLE! _**

**_This is the LAST chapter of this story. I changed the ending, so... yeah I hope you like it. There might be a sequel but I'm not sure about it at the moment. Thank you all for reading so far, and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes though! Thanks and enjoy this last chapter of Uzumaki Riku!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Did you really think I would just die like that little brother? And then leave you with Riku?" Itachi hissed as he walked through the wall after his brother. He knew leaving Riku alone was a little dangerous; Sasuke could have gone against him and brought someone else. But he did trust Riku, to some point anyways, he was sure she wouldn't run. If she did, he would have to punish her.

"I-I can't believe she chose you…" Sasuke coughed out as he struggled to stand. Itachi smirked and walked over to his weak brother. He leaned down and tipped Sasuke's chin up so that he could look into his eyes.

"You're so pathetic; did you really think that she loved you? You were nothing but a nice owner little brother, nothing else." Itachi said with a laugh. Sasuke growled and tackled his brother, only to find empty space when he landed. A dry chuckle came from behind him and Sasuke wildly looked over at his smirking brother. Sasuke's Sharingan spinning as he glared at his brother, who just smirked at him.

"Stupid shots like that, is only going to show me that you're as useless as I thought." Itachi told him. Sasuke stood up so that he could face his brother evenly. Sasuke's fists tightened together as he growled like a tiger at his brother.

"I'm not going to let you use Riku anymore, Itachi." Sasuke hissed at him. Itachi chuckled.

"So you're still fighting for her, huh?" Itachi asked amusement clearly in his voice. Sasuke glared.

"Why wouldn't I. I can give her more than you." Sasuke hissed at him. Itachi laughed, his lips titling into an amused smile. Sasuke growled as Itachi continued his insane moment.

"You can give her more? Little brother, you can't give her what she wants. Only I can do that." Itachi said before disappearing. Sasuke blocked the incoming attack before flipping out of the way and forming Chidori in his left hand.

"What can you give her that I can't?" Sasuke hissed as he shot towards Itachi. Itachi smirked, grabbed his brother's left hand and pulled it up. Letting the chirping die down as Itachi leaned in and put his lips next to his brother's ear.

"Everything." Itachi whispered into his brother's ear. Sasuke hissed and pulled his Katana from his back and swung it around and embedded it into his brother's side. The man hissed before he smirked and a bunch of crowds flew away. Sasuke turned in time to stop his brothers Kunai with his Katana. The sound of metal hitting each other sounded off into the trees, Sasuke was sure those who had come with him heard the sound. It was only a matter of time before someone showed up to help him.

"AHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi slammed him into a tree, cutting his side with a Kunai. Sasuke cursed the fact that he had let his thoughts wonder. He kicked off the tree and ran off towards Itachi again, his Katana surrounded by his Chidori chakra. Itachi moved back as quickly as he could, but the front of his cloak was cut open.

"There's only one thing Riku wants, and you won't give that to her." Sasuke hissed at Itachi. The older Uchiha smirked at him.

"Oh, and what may that be little brother?" Itachi asked as he activated his eyes into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke smirked at his brother before running after him. He felt the doujutsu try and take affect, and saw some of the images, but he was able to get over it. Something, if it had been a few years ago, he wouldn't have been able to do. Itachi cursed before blocking the Katana again.

"Freedom." Sasuke whispered in a cruel voice. Itachi's eyes narrowed before he jumped away, dodging a rasengan in the side. Naruto landed a few feet away from both the Uchiha's, a string of curses ran out of the Uzumaki's mouth.

"Naruto, you were supposed to be getting Riku." Sasuke hissed at the blonde. Naruto sighed before straightening out his posture and looked between the two Uchiha's.

"Yes, but I heard you scream so I came to help. Sakura and Sai will get Riku." Naruto said with a hesitant voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him.

"What are you lying about?" Sasuke grounded out before shooting a glare at Itachi who was smirking slightly.

"She won't leave, will she Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with a smug voice. Naruto growled at him.

"What do you mean she won't leave?" Sasuke asked his glare back to Itachi. Said Uchiha chuckled at them.

"You two really don't understand, do you? Riku is mine; I've given her more freedom then most. The freedom you gave her Sasuke, was only a taste of what she'll get. She's mine, and she knows it. Why else would she have come with me?" Itachi asked. Naruto growled at Itachi, while Sasuke's eyes glazed over.

"Sasuke, don't listen to him! Itachi blackmailed her, she had to come; she had no choice." Naruto hissed before jumping at Itachi, Kyuubi's power leaking out of his body. Itachi smirked as he stared into Naruto's eyes, stopping the blonde in his tracts. Sasuke seemed to snap out of it when Naruto started to whimper and sway. The younger Uchiha brought his sword to the ground and let his lightening run through the ground and towards Itachi. Luckily for Itachi, unluckily for Sasuke, he was able to dodge out of the way in time. It was only seconds later that Sasuke was next to Naruto, holding him up.

"You okay dobe?" Sasuke asked his best friend. Naruto blinked slightly before sighing.

"Yeah I'm fine, and don't call me that teme." Naruto said back. Sasuke smirked before letting go of Naruto, and turning back to a scowling Itachi. Sasuke did a few signs to Naruto, who nodded in understanding before he started forming the shadow clones. Itachi tensed as he saw his brother shoot forward at him once again. The Katana rose so that it would be deflected easily. This is what Itachi did, while forming his own Shadow clone. Sasuke smirked at his choice as he disappeared in a pop of smoke, Itachi's eyes widened as he watched his shadow clone be taken down by a rasengan. And over a thousand Naruto's surrounded him, each holding a Kunai or a rasengan. The clouds above shook with thunder as lightening ripped through them.

"It's over Itachi!" Yelled each Naruto before they jumped at him. Itachi tensed and waited for them to attack but they all stopped, forming a small circle around him. Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the electricity first before he felt his body heave on him and he fell. A small agonizing scream came from his body before he entered the black void, his body becoming nothing but dust.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he held his friend up. Sasuke was panting as the clouds above moved back to the clear night sky. Naruto was amazed at Sasuke's power; the guy had controlled the lightening! Sending a large bolt of it down and onto Itachi, there was no way the guy could survive that. Sasuke nodded, his Sharingan disappearing and returning his onyx eyes. Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi appeared beside them, each having a few cuts. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he let Sasuke walk.

"What happened to you guys?" Naruto asked, noting that Sasuke was walking back into the building. Sakura panted slightly as she used one of the trees as support.

"That blue dude intercepted us. It took us all to kill him." Sakura said before she began to heal a few of the deeper cuts. Naruto walked over and helped her in way he could.

* * *

Sasuke walked, or more like stumbled through the hole in the wall. He entered the room and his eyes softened as he immediately saw Riku. She sat on the ground, her eyes dazed as tears rolled off her cheeks unnoticed. Her fingers were pale as they gripped her pants, small holes from her fingernails already forming. Sasuke could even see a small trace of blood, but it didn't seem to affect her. He could clearly see the bite marks left from what Itachi did to her. He felt sick to his stomach at the mere thought of it. He slowly walked over, not trusting himself for running at the moment. He could feel his chakra was low, and he didn't want to fait on Riku. She didn't seem to notice him as he walked over, not even when he stood right in front of her. He frowned slightly as he bent and titled her head up. Foggy blue eyes met tired onyx ones. He saw her gasp slightly before her eyes racked over his face and a relief sigh came from her bruised lips.

"S-Sasuke…" She trailed off as more tears fell and she shook her head. Riku scrambled back from him until her back was against the headboard. Sasuke frowned at her as he watched her body shake and she grabbed at her figure, more tears falling.

"I'm…so…sorry…" She chocked out before she began to sob. Sasuke's eyes softened as he walked over to her, pulling her close as he began to rock her gently.

"Shhh, its okay… I'm here now shh… Itachi dead this time…Shhh." Sasuke whispered to her. Riku nodded slightly, but her tears still came.

"You don't… you can't…" Riku sobbed, unable to make out a full sentence. Sasuke frowned slightly.

"I can't what?" Sasuke asked with a soft voice. Riku moved away, her eyes avoiding his as she looked away.

"He… I… how can you do this? I betrayed you… I left… you shouldn't be comforting me." Riku whispered, her voice dead. The tears were coming faster, and she sobbed a little in the sentence, but Sasuke was still able to make what she said out. He sighed slightly before pulling her closer, her cheek resting against his chest as he kept his chin on top of her head. His arms tightened around her waist as she continued to cry.

"Riku," He whispered softly, getting her attention. "I love you, and I know why you did what you did. Itachi can manipulate people; it's what he's good at. But I am **not **going to just give up on you." Sasuke calmly said, even if part of him wanted to hit a few things. He did care, but he loved Riku more then that. He couldn't, no he wouldn't lose her just because his brother was able to manipulate them.

"But… I… how can you still…" Riku asked. Sasuke titled Riku's chin up so that their eyes locked. Sasuke leaned down and captured her lips swiftly. Riku struggled, not wanting to let Sasuke do this, but he gripped the back of her neck and continued kissing her. When he was sure that she had figured out that he wasn't kidding, nor was he backing away he let her go. Onyx eyes looked back into wide blue eyes.

"Because I've never felt like this for anyone other then you. If I lose you, then I'll lose part of myself. If you don't love me Riku, then tell me now. Tell me that you really wanted to be with Itachi, tell me that when you two… when he did that to you, you weren't thinking about me." Sasuke said, his voice becoming stern. Riku's eyes watered but she didn't lose eye contact.

"I was thinking about you, the entire time I was wishing that it was you, instead of him." Riku took a deep breath; this was still hard for her. Especially after what had happened, Sasuke watched her carefully, his eyes studying everything. Finally Riku let a small smile slip on her face as she leaned up and gave Sasuke a small kiss.

"I love you." Riku whispered to him. She realized that she couldn't say she didn't, it was something that wouldn't come out of her mouth. She did love him; she loved him more then anything and would give him her heart if he would take it. Sasuke smiled at her, before taking her lips against his again. Riku wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the kiss immediately.

"As cute as this is, we should probably get back. Tsunade will be quite worried about both of the Uzumaki's." Kakashi said as he leaned against the broken wall. Sasuke and Riku quickly pulled away and looked to the sliver haired Jounin.

"Right." Sasuke said as he stood up, bringing Riku with him. Riku gasped slightly when she felt herself being picked up.

"S-Sasuke… I can walk." Riku whine slightly. She knew Sasuke must be hurt; she didn't want him to have to carry her on top of everything else. Sasuke just smiled slightly at her, but didn't put her down or anything. Riku pouted at him as he walked towards Kakashi, who was slyly smiling underneath his mask.

"Let's go." Sasuke stated as he pasted Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and walked after them, keeping an eye on Sasuke, just in case he fell or something like that. Riku buried her face in Sasuke's chest, as a blush rose when they stepped out of the building. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto were all sitting around a tree, waiting. Naruto was the first one up and over to Sasuke, who wasn't looking very good at the moment. He was paler then normal.

"Sasuke let me take her." Naruto said.

"I can walk by myself." Riku whined again. Sasuke just shook his head and continued to walk; he wasn't sure why he wanted to carry her, or why he was being so damn stubborn.

"Sasuke, you're about to fall over. You can't carry her all the way home." Naruto told the boy. Sasuke sighed slightly before nodding and letting her down. But he did slip his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers together. Riku blushed slightly, while she was being dragged back towards Konoha. Naruto and Sakura chuckled lightly, but each really just wanted to know what had happened to Riku. Kakashi, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura all walked behind Sasuke and Riku as they continued on, passing Kisame's defeated body. Kakashi stopped and picked the lifeless body up, intending on taking him back to Konoha.

* * *

"I love you Riku." Sasuke whispered as he ran the back of his fingers up and down her arm and shoulder. Tired blue eyes sleepily looked up at him, she blinked once before smiling.

"I love you too Sasuke." Riku whispered back. Sasuke smiled slightly before locking their lips together again. Riku pulled away and pouted at him, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know that we could have gone out to eat with Naru and Sakura." Riku whined at him. Sasuke chuckled lightly. They had made it back to Konoha before the sun rose. Tsunade had scowled her ten different ways the moment they hit the gate. Then Naruto and Sakura wanted to go out to eat after they had filled out the mission report. Sasuke though had a different plan. He dragged Riku back, after politely telling Naruto to not come home that night, and ravished her. Something Riku was against in the beginning, wanting to take a shower and get 'Itachi' off her. Sasuke was intent on licking him off her, she quickly let him. Not that she really had a choice in the matter, he was a Uchiha and from experience Riku knew that Uchiha's always got what they wanted, one way or another. Well maybe not all, speaking of one very unlucky Uchiha who was currently, and everyone hoping, suffering in hell.

"If we had gone out, then we wouldn't have done that." Sasuke said before he pulled a half naked Riku on top of his own body. Riku blushed slightly at him.

"Yeah but we could have done that any other time…" Riku told him. Sasuke smirked before he locked their lips together again, and then pulled away.

"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something." Sasuke said as he pulled Riku off, and had her sit up. Riku frowned at him as he sat and leaned over to the table next to him. There was rustling before Sasuke smiled slightly and pulled out something black. Riku titled her head to the side in her confusion act. Sasuke looked nervous and that seemed to bring Riku into reality, as to what Sasuke wanted.

"Uzumaki Riku." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand out in front of him. It was a small box, and Riku's heart stopped when he slowly opened it. Revealing a small golden band, with three identical diamonds facing her.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke asked, his voice showing he was very nervous. Riku stared, and stared, and stared… She couldn't peal her eyes away from the ring, the ring that even to her was beautiful, so simple, yet held such a large symbol. Sasuke was fidgeting now; it had been at least two minutes since he asked.

"You want me to marry you?" She finally chocked out. Her wide eyes locking onto his very nervous ones. Fearing his voice, Sasuke merely nodded. Riku traced the ring with her first finger, examining the ring.

"It was my mothers ring; I bet she would have wanted the one I love to have it." Sasuke informed her. Riku's finger froze, and her eyes snapped to Sasuke's.

"Are you sure…" Riku asked. Sasuke smiled.

"Are you saying yes?" Sasuke asked back. Riku bit her lip, she couldn't say no. she could, but it would only hurt her in the long run. Riku smiled; slowly she pressed her lips against his. Sasuke smiled into the kiss, as he pulled the ring out and on to Riku's ring finger, all the while not releasing their kiss.

"I love you." Sasuke told her once again when he released her. Riku giggled slightly before pecking him on the lips again.

"I love you too." Riku chirped before their lips locked together once again.

* * *

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take this one, Uzumaki Riku, as your bride. To forever hold and care for, in sickness and in health, until death will you part?" Tsunade said as she held a red book in her hand, it had a golden bow on the front of it that seemed to hold the book together when it was closed. Riku and Sasuke stood in front of her, they were on top of the Hokage building.

Sasuke was done in all black, his suit was nicly pressed and contrasted with his skin nicely. Underneath you could see a pale white shirt that was even pale then he was. His hair was down, and pulled into a small pony tail, no buck head hair this time. Riku had commented on it when she saw him before she had dressed. His bangs were still framing his face, but weren't in his eyes. Naruto wondered how in the world he had done it so that they didn't fall everytime he moved. Onyx eyes were trained on the girl in front of him.

"I do." Sasuke said with a happy voice. Naruto stood behind him, in a dark blue suit that matched Sakura's Kimono. Golden hair fell around his face, no forehead protector. He had a chessy grin on his face as Tsunade repeated what she had just said to Riku instead. Riku stood with a bright red ribbon that was wrapped around her, and Sasuke's hands. She was in a light blue Kimono on, it was long and made of silk. The wrap around her was a dark red that almost matched her hair, that was pulled up in some weird bun. Though she had bangs that fell at the sides of her face, and a little on her neck. Her enagment ring was on her other hand, leaving space for the new ring to be place.

"I do." Riku said in a soft voice. Sakura stood behind her smiling slightly at Naruto. Her pink hair was done up in a similar style. Her Kimono was a dark blue, with a dark green wrap. She watched as Naruto handed Sasuke the wedding ring, and Sasuke slipped it on Riku's fingure. Sakura then pulled out her own wedding ring and handed it to Riku. Riku smiled, and Sakura was happy for her. She said thank you to Sakrua who just merely nodded at her and then turned back to Sasuke. With slightly shaky fingures she slipped the ring on Sasuke's left hand.

"You may kiss your Bride." Tsuande said with a slightly amused voice. Sasuke smirked and pulled Riku closer. Riku smiled and their lips touched, Sasuke's hand came up behind her head pushing her closer. Cheers rerupted from below and also from on the roof. All their friend stood dressed up behind them, Gaara was even there. The whole village stood on the ground watching, some of them were all dressed up, other had just been passing by and stopped to watch. They heard little ews from the kids as they hid their faces to keep from watching. The two newly weds parted and smiled at each other.

"You are now, Miss Uchiha Riku." Tsunade said with a pleased smile. Everyone cheered louder, and banged their feet on the ground. Riku smile and then found herself being hugged by Sakura and then Naruto after the pink one left to hug Sasuke. Sasuke took Riku's hand and led her down the path towards the doors, they got canfety thrown on them as they did. Riku giggled and walked with Sasuke while he led the way down to the reseption. Everyone trailed after them, all in talks.

"Uchiha Riku... it has a nice ring to it." Sasuke commented and Riku smiled.

"Yeah it does." Riku said and leaned against her new husband.

* * *

**_Yes I redid the this chapter. This is the last chapter for Uzumaki Riku, but that doesn't mean there isn't a sequel or anything like that. But I doubt it'll be soon. I have too many things on my plate to worry about this story. Hope you liked it! Thanks for all those who review and everything. _**

**_-Kat_**


End file.
